With a little help from my Friends
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: Joey has a problem and will only let chandler help. What will it do to the group? (C&M, R&R, P&Mike) please RR (Complete)
1. A little help from my friends

Set in season 6, before Monica and Chandler move into together.  
  
A little help from my friend  
  
Chandler Bing walked into his and Joey's apartment, noticing his roommate sat down, wearing a shirt and tie.  
  
"Hey, Joey, got a date tonight?" He asked him, jumping up to site on the counter.  
  
"Nah," Joey said simply, "just a party... a work thing..."  
  
"Oh right..." Chandler nodded. He watched his best friend for a moment. For the last couple of weeks, Joey hadn't been acting himself. He rarely went out anymore and instead just sat in their apartment watching TV but on the odd occasions when he would go out, he would came back looking terrible and tired. Chandler had tried to talk to him about it but Joey would insist that there was nothing wrong.  
  
"What you up to?" Joey broke his trail of thoughts.  
  
"Oh, I'm taking Monica out." Chandler couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he thought about his girlfriend. He couldn't believe his luck when he got together with Monica and in a week they would be moving in together. He couldn't wait.  
  
"Oh." Joey swung the chair around so he was facing the TV with his back to Chandler.  
  
"Joe, is everything alright?"  
  
"Yeah, why shouldn't it be?"  
  
"Well... I dunno..." Chandler got of the counter and moved towards the chair next to Joey's, "you just don't seem to be yourself lately."  
  
"What ya talking about?" Joey tried to force a smile to convince his friend he was fine.  
  
"Come on, Joey..." Chandler sighed, "I know you better then anyone and I know when there is something wrong."  
  
Joey's head dropped into his hands, as he tried to keep in control.  
  
"I can't tell you..." He muttered quietly.  
  
"Course you can!"  
  
"I can't..." He looked up at him, "you'll hate me..."  
  
"I won't hate you!" Chandler insisted.  
  
"You will!"  
  
"Joey, just tell me what going on!" He demanded, with concern, "Joey?!"  
  
"It's nothing..." Joey stood up from his chair and moved towards his bedroom.  
  
"Has this got something to do with Monica?" Chandler asked and watched as he roommate froze still.  
  
"What?" He turned around, "no, course, it hasn't! Why would it?"  
  
"You know, for an actor, you're not very good at acting!" Chandler commented.  
  
Joey's eyes dropped to floor and the guilty look on his face, told Chandler he was right.  
  
"What's going on, Joe?"  
  
"Look, it's not that I don't like you two together or anything, I think that you two are great..." He said quickly, trying to explain, "its just..it just that..."  
  
"It's what?"  
  
"I dunno..." Joey shook his head, "I guess, I miss you..."  
  
"You miss me?" Chandler frowned, confused.  
  
"Yeah, like before you were together, we were best friends and we did everything together... but now, you're with Monica...."  
  
"Joe, we're still best friends, we always have and always will be!" Chandler informed him, "and I know things have changed a bit and I'm sorry, if I haven't been around much but it just that I love Monica...I wanna be with her as much as I can..."  
  
"Yeah, I know... I understand..." He told him, "look, I'm sorry...I guess its just that with you moving out and all, I'm going to be alone here...."  
  
"Hey, you still got the Duck and Chick..." Chandler pointed out, Joey smiled, "we okay now?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah... course..." Joey grinned at him but this time Chandler fell for it and walked out to find the rest of the gang.  
As soon as he left, Joey dropped back into the chair and rubbed his eyes, trying to stopped the tears from falling.... He didn't want to be alone, he didn't want his best friend to leave him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chandler stood whistling to himself as he fixed his tie, he was nearly ready to go out with Monica. He hoped Joey was feeling better and that everything was sorted, he knew everyone in the gang was beginning to worry about him because he had become distant from everyone but mostly Monica. She was upset and wondering what she had done to him. His thoughts were interrupted by a phone call.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi...is that Chandler?" A male voice asked.  
  
"Yeah, who's this?" Chandler frowned, not recognising the voice.  
  
"Oh, I'm Rob, I'm a friend of Joey's..."  
  
"Right..." Chandler said, confused, as to why this guy knew him, "well, Joey left about a hour ago."  
  
"Yeah, I know... I'm with him now..." Rob explained, "We're at the hospital...."  
  
"The hospital?!" Chandler repeated, "What's wrong? Is Joey alright..."  
  
"I think, it might be best if you came down here..."  
  
"I'll be right there..."  
  
"OH and chandler?" Rob said, before he had chance to hang up, "Joey said he doesn't want the others to know..."  
  
"What? Why not?" Chandler asked. Why wouldn't Joey want them to come, they were his friends.  
  
"I dunno... but he said to make you promise..."  
  
"Alright, I promise..." He finally, agreed and hung up the phone. He guess Joey wasn't actually fine, like he said he was.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Chandler and Joey walked into their apartment in silence. They hadn't spoken to each all night, neither of them knew what to say. Joey headed straight to his room, whilst Chandler sat in one of chairs to think about everything that happened.  
  
When he first arrived at the hospital and found Joey, his friend wouldn't talk to him and he wouldn't tell him what happened. It wasn't until the doctor came in Chandler found out why he was there.  
  
He jumped slightly as the door opened, he looked up to see Monica and Rachel stood there.  
  
"Where have you been?" Monica asked with concern in her voice.  
  
"Oh my god, Mon!" Chandler jumped up, suddenly realising he hadn't cancelled their date last night, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Are you alright?" Rachel asked, eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"I'm fine..."  
  
"Then where have you been!?" Monica demanded again but this time without the concern, "we've been up all night, worried about you!"  
  
"I'm really sorry..." He reached out for her hand, "something came up..."  
  
"What did?" She asked, after a few minutes of silence, she pulled her hand away from his. "What's going on, Chandler?"  
  
"It was my mum..." He replied, saying the first thing that came into his head.  
  
"Your mum?"  
  
"Yeah, she was upset and needed to talk to me..." He hated lying to her, "I'm so sorry, I totally forgot about dinner...."  
  
"I thought your mum was in Spain..." Rachel added, trying to remember.  
  
He glared at her, "she was...she is... she left this morning..."  
  
"Right..." Monica nodded, "is she alright?"  
  
"Yeah...she's fine now..." He smiled slightly at her, "I'm really am sorry."  
  
"It doesn't matter..." She smiled back at him and moved to hug him, "you want some breakfast?"  
  
"Nah, I think, I'm going to head for bed..." He told them, "I haven't spelt all night..."  
  
"Alright then... sweet dreams.." Monica reached up and kissed him.  
  
"See you later..." He smiled at them as they left.  
  
He let a sigh of relief out once the door had closed, happy they had brought his story. He rubbed his tired eyes, before moving towards Joey's room. He didn't bother to knock, he just walked right in, he didn't care what the Italian man said, he wanted answers. He decided that it wasn't best for him to go in there and start shouting at him, no matter how he felt about what his best friend had be doing. He knew that if he went mad at Joey then he wouldn't let him help him and that's what he need, help.  
  
"I wanna be alone..." He heard Joey muttered.  
  
"Tough," Chandler told him, "we're going to talk about this."  
  
"What if I don't want to talk about it?!"  
  
"I don't care!" Chandler raised his voice slightly, forgetting his decision to go easy on him. "I wanna know what's going on?!"  
  
"Its nothing!"  
  
"Nothing!" He repeated, "for god sakes, Joe... I get a phone saying that you're in hospital and when I get there I found out it because of drugs!"  
  
"It was a mistake..."  
  
"Yeah, I have to agree with you there!" He yelled, "how the hell did you get mixed up in this?!"  
  
"I'm not mixed up in anything!!" Joey sat up and glared at him.  
  
"Joey, you took cocaine...how stupid can you get?"  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"You're sorry..." Chandler looked at him, "that all.. You ended up in hospital because you took some stuff that nearly stopped you from breathing... and you just say you're sorry?!"  
  
"What else do you want me to say?!"  
  
"Tell me you know that you've done is wrong!" Chandler shouted, "tell me you won't do it again!"  
  
"I can't!" Joey screamed back but then dropped back down on to his ended. He held his head in his hands as sobs wreaked through his body, "I can't... I can't stop..."  
  
"What do you mean, you can't stop."  
  
"Help me..." Joey looked up at him, tears streaming down his face. "please.. Please help me.."  
  
Chandler looked at him, he'd never seen Joey in a state like this before, he'd never seen his so scared before. He sat down next to him and hugged him.  
  
"You're going to get through this..." Chandler told him, knowing the seriousness of the problem, "I promise...everything is going to be okay."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chandler sat staring at the blank TV screen, thinking. He had spent 3 hours talking things over with Joey. Promising him that he would okay and telling him he'll always be there. He still couldn't believe it, this time yesterday, he's life was perfect, he was moving in with the women he loved and he had his best friends around him. He couldn't ask for more but when that all changed within a few hours.  
  
When the doctor at the hospital explained to him that Joey had a bad reaction to cocaine, he's heart stopped. He thought he had misheard the doctor, there was no way Joey could be mixed up with drugs but just one look at his best friends face told him everything.  
  
Once Chandler had gotten over the shock, he became angry. Angry that Joey never talked to him about, angry that he couldn't trust him enough to want to talk to him about it. Worst of all he was angry at himself, for not realising. He knew that something was wrong with his roommate but choose to ignore it and to believe Joey when he said nothing was wrong. He could feel the tears began to burn in his eyes, as he thought about it. Joey was like a brother to him and he had let him down.  
  
"Here's where you're hiding..." Ross interrupted his thoughts. Chandler quickly wiped the tears out of his eyes, as he spun around to face his friend.  
  
"Hey, man..." He said, trying to sound normal.  
  
"Where you been all day?" Ross asked, closing the door.  
  
"Here..."  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine..." Chandler stood up and moved towards the fridge, "why wouldn't it be?"  
  
"Well, we haven't seen you all day and Monica said something about your mum being upset..." He frowned as he watched his friend curiously.  
  
"Yeah, that's all sorted..." Chandler told him, getting use to telling the lie about where he was last night.  
  
"Oh right..." Ross didn't believe him, he knew something was bothering his best friend but also knew not push him on the subject. "So where's Joey..."  
  
Chandler suddenly tensed and his eyes drifted to Joey's bedroom door, where he was currently sleeping off the side effects of drugs he was given last night at the hospital.  
  
"He's at an audition..." He said quickly, hoping Ross didn't notice his reaction.  
  
"So, you coming to the coffee house?" Ross asked, "Phoebe's wrote a new song..."  
  
"I would but I've been up all night and I'm really tired..." Chandler didn't want to leave Joey on his own, not so soon after everything.  
  
"But I thought you've been sleeping all day?" Ross frowned.  
  
"I tried..." Chandler stuttered, "but... I couldn't..."  
  
Before Ross could reply, they both turned around as they heard a door being opened. Ross frowned again, when he saw Joey stood at his bedroom door. Ross stared at Chandler, silently ask him what was going on and why he lied.  
  
"Oh...hey Ross.." Joey said quietly, dropping his head down slightly... "Umm, I just gotta do something..." With that he closed the door again.  
  
"What's going on?" Ross asked Chandler.  
  
"What do mean?" Chandler replied, hoping Ross would get the hint that he didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"Why did you lie to me?" Ross said, "why have you two been hiding..."  
  
"We haven't been hiding!"  
  
"Why haven't either you left this apartment then!?"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry if me wanting to get some sleep after staying up all night is such a bad thing!" Chandler shouted sarcastically.  
  
Ross looked at him, just by looking at him, Ross could tell that he hadn't had any sleep but he also knew something was going on.  
  
"Why are you shutting us out?" Ross asked, simply.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know something is not right, I know something is wrong with you..." Ross stated, "why won't you tell us... me, Monica, the girls?"  
  
"Ross, there nothing wrong with me apart from the fact, I've had no sleep."  
  
"Did you and your mum have another fight?"  
  
"Look, Ross..." Chandler sighed, not knowing what to say any more. He was to tired to think of any convincing lies now.  
  
"Cos if you have, you know you can talk to me..."  
  
"I know but honestly, its not that important..."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Course I am!" Chandler smiled at him, "now go and support Phoebe!"  
  
"Alright but you sure you're okay?" He asked again.  
  
"Yes! Just go!" He told him, push gently towards the door, "tell, Mon I'll see her later..."  
  
Joey sat back down on his bed once he heard Ross leave. He was relieved that Chandler hadn't told him what really happened but he also felt guilty by the fact he was making him lie to everyone, including Monica.  
He hadn't wanted to involve anyone in his problem, let alone Chandler, his best friend but when he taken to the hospital, he was scared that he was going to die and he didn't want to be alone.  
He had made Chandler promise not to tell anyone because he didn't want to see the look of disappointment cross their faces, just like Chandler.  
He didn't want to get caught up in all this, he didn't really know the effects of taking cocaine. He was at a works party, it was just after Chandler and Monica announced they were moving in together and he felt depressed. Depressed because he'd never had a proper relationship, depress because everyone was growing up and depress because they were all going to leave him. Chandler and Monica were just the start of it, before he knew it, they'd be married, having kids and moving away to a bigger house. No doubt that Ross would re-marry, maybe to Rachel...To Joey, they were destined to be together. Phoebe would marry some guy and move away as well or she would travel the world to meet new people, both the living and the dead.  
One of his colleagues, Jimmy had told him that there was away for him to cheer up and become more relaxed and stupidly, Joey agreed to give the drug a try.  
The next morning he felt so bad that he promised himself never to take do it again and then another party came around and Jimmy showed up again. The next couple of weeks, he would the same thing again and again just because it blocked out the pain.  
  
He laid down and closed his eyes, trying to stopped the tears from rolling down his face but he couldn't, he quietly cried himself to sleep.  
  
Chandler stood and listened to the sound of sobs coming from Joey's room and couldn't help a few stray tears roll his own face.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Joey moved restlessly around on the couch, trying to get comfortable. It had been two days since Chandler had found out about his addiction and promised to help him through it. Joey hadn't had the courage to leave the apartment yet, he didn't want to see his friends, just in case they worked out what was wrong with him.  
They would sometimes come over but he would always leave the room. Rachel tried to talk to he him about it, asking him what was wrong. He just shrugged his shoulders and said he was fine.  
He would hear them all trying to find out what was going on from Chandler but his friend would refuse to admit anything and just told them he didn't know. They both knew that none of them believe him.  
The fact that Chandler had spent so much time with him had put a strain on his relationship with Monica and Joey hated himself for that. Chandler didn't want to leave Joey alone, just in case something happened, he would never be able to forgive himself if it did.  
  
"Chandler?" Joey cried out softly.  
  
"Yeah, Joe?" His friend replied from where he was sat, watching in one of the Barcalounger.  
  
"It hurts..." He whispers, "I can't take the pain..."  
  
"I know it does..." Chandler moved to knell down next to the couch, "but I promise, it'll get easier."  
  
"When?"  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
"I can't do this..." He was suffering from withdrawal symptoms, he was left feeling depressed and exhausted  
  
"Yes, you can..."  
  
"I can't....I can't...it hurts, I really hurts..." Joey cried, his eyes pleading with Chandler to help him.  
  
"Try to sleep..." He advised.  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"Yes you can..." Chandler told him, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "just stay still..."  
  
Joey did as he was told, he lay on his back and closed his eyes. He could still feel Chandler's hand on his shoulder and knowing his friend was there made everything seem slightly better.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey..." Monica jumped up from her chair and walked over to Chandler as he came throw the door.  
  
"Hey..." He replied and wrapped his arms around her. Joey had finally drifted off to sleep and he decided it was safe enough to leave him to see his other friends for a while.  
  
"Everything alright?" Ross called over and both Phoebe and Rachel looked up at him.  
  
"Yeah, everything's great..."  
  
"Haven't seen you around much for the last couple of days..." Rachel said looking at him curiously.  
  
"Yeah, I've had a lot on at work..." He hated lying to them but it was the only thing he could do.  
  
"I've missed you..." Monica admitted and lend up to kiss him.  
  
"I've missed you too..." He smiled at her.  
  
"So, where's Joey?"  
  
"Oh, he's out somewhere," Chandler said as he moved towards the couch and sat next to Rachel.  
  
"You sure he's alright?" Ross asked, "he doesn't seem to want to talk to us at the moment..."  
  
"Nah, that's not it," He reassured them, "he's just stressed with his new play of his..."  
  
"What play?" Monica frowned and sat next to him.  
  
"You know..." He said slowly. They all looked at him and shook their heads. "Just a play..."  
  
"What's it called?"  
  
"Ermm..." Chandler thought for a moment and before he knew it he blurted out a random story. "Peter Pan.."  
  
"Peter Pan!?"  
  
"Yes..." He said slowly, regretting it.  
  
"So, he's wearing tights?" Ross asked, with a bit of amusement in his voice.  
  
"Umm..."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chandler was relieved when he eventually returned to his own apartment, escaping all the question his friends were asking about what he been doing at work and them still insisting that Joey was avoiding them. The only reason he got away earlier was because they wanted to go out for dinner and he was able to excuse himself saying he had an early start in the morning. He had nearly given into their pleads for him to join them when he saw the disappointed look on Monica's face but he couldn't leave Joey any longer.  
  
He sat back down in the Barcalounger he was in before and watched his roommate sleep. He sighed and glanced at his watch, it was 8:30 and he exhausted, he hadn't had much sleep since everything had started.  
  
"Chandler..." Joey's sleepy voice interrupted his thoughts, "you gotta let me have some..."  
  
"I'm not going to do that, Joe..." Chandler told him sharply, not needing him to finish of the request.  
  
"You gotta...it will make the pain go away.."  
  
"I know but it will only make things worse," he told him.  
  
"But I need it....." Joey cried.  
  
"No you don't..."  
  
"I do!"  
  
"Joey just go back to sleep," Chandler sighed again. Silence took hold over the apartment and Chandler guessed Joey had took his advice.  
  
He could fell his eyelids slowly fall, he tried to keep them open but he was fighting a losing battle.  
  
When he woke, he looked at his watched and realised it was now 10:30. He suddenly noticed that he was sat in the room alone. He jumped up from the chair and ran straight for Joey's room, the only door that was closed.  
  
He found Joey sat on his bed, laughing uncontrollability at the duck, waddling around doing nothing in particular.  
  
"Joe?" Chandler said, eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"Hey! Chandler!!" He jumped up and hugged his tightly, "look, look, watch the duck!"  
  
"It's not doing anything..." Chandler stated.  
  
"I know, that's what's funny!" He giggled again and fell back onto the bed, causing him to laugh harder.  
  
"What's going on Joe?"  
  
"I'm feeling better..." He informed him.  
  
"Tell me, you never took anything?!" Chandler demanded, he didn't need Joey to confirm it, he already knew.  
  
Joey looked at him with a straight face for a couple of seconds before it creased with laughter again, "but that would be lying!"  
  
"JOEY!" He yelled, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"  
  
Joey stared at him with confusion.  
  
"YOU PROMISED ME!! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T DO THIS AGAIN!!"  
  
Joey opened his mouth to argue back, when he felt his stomach turn. Chandler grimaced as he vomited on the floor. He turned and walked out, slamming the door. He looked around and kicked a cushion that was left lying on the floor. He marched into the bathroom and pulled out everything from the cabinet. He unscrewed the tops of all the medicines and pour them down the toilet and watched them being flushed away.  
He couldn't trust Joey no more with any drugs, not even legal ones. He continued to stare down after they disappeared from view. The anger and disappointment in his eyes faded and they were filled with tears. He didn't know what to do.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"What was that?" Rachel paused as her and Monica stood in the hallway.  
  
"What?" Monica frowned.  
  
"Can you hear shouting?" Rachel asked, moving towards Chandler's and Joey's door. She pressed her ear against the door but everything was silent.  
  
"You must be hearing things," Monica told her, laughing slightly and walked into their own apartment.  
  
"Yeah," Rachel said slowly, still looking at the door. She knew something wasn't right.  
  
*~*~*  
  
As the morning sun shorn throw the open, Joey cracked open one eye. He felt the familiar feeling of exhaustion and nausea. He groaned and put his head down after a minute he could fell someone's eyes on him.  
  
"Chandler?" There was no reply. Joey lifted his head again and saw his best friend sat in the corner of his bedroom, in one of the Barcalounger, watching him. "What you doing?"  
  
"I can't trust you no more..." Chandler finally said, emotionless.  
  
"What?" Joey glared him.  
  
"I can't trust you on your own no more, Joe..."  
  
"What talking about!?" Joey raised his voice.  
  
"You broke your promise," Chandler told him, "I can't leave you alone."  
  
"Get out of my room!" Joey hated being babysat.  
  
"No." Was the simple reply.  
  
"GET OUT!!" He yelled.  
  
"No."  
  
"WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE!?" Joey continued to shout from the comfort of his bed. He's eyes blaring at Chandler, "YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!"  
  
"Just go back to sleep..." Chandler said, he hadn't flinched the whole time Joey had been shouting. He didn't care about what he was saying, it was just the effect of the drugs.  
  
"You can't stay here forever!" Joey stated.  
  
"No but I can for a long time.." Chandler countered.  
  
"No you can't because you're moving out in 3 days!"  
  
Chandler paused to think. He had totally forgotten that he was moving in with Monica. He had been looking forward to it for weeks but he couldn't leave Joey in this state.  
  
"Just go back to sleep, Joe..." Chandler broke the silence, "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Joey stared at him for moment before sighing in frustration and turning to face the other way. He need more drugs, he need to stop the pain, he needed to block out the everything. He hoped that Chandler hadn't found the small bag of Crack Cocaine that was taped to the inside door of his closet.  
  
Chandler remained in the room, thinking about what he was going to do. He didn't want to let Monica down but he also knew what would happen to Joey if he left. A single tear rolled silently down his face. He just wanted everything to go back to the way it was before.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Do you guys think that everything is alright with Joey and Chandler?" Rachel asked the others as they sat around watching TV.  
  
"What?" Monica glanced over at her.  
  
"I dunno... I think there's something going on... I thing there's something wrong.."  
  
"Yeah, I agree..." Ross nodded.  
  
"What do you mean?" Monica frowned, she trusted Chandler enough to believe him when he said there was no problem. "Chandler told you, there's nothing wrong."  
  
"Oh come on, Mon..." Rachel sighed, "We haven't seen Joey in like 4 days and you've seen how nervous Chandler's been acting around us!"  
  
"Yeah, like the other day..." Ross started, "I was around there and Chandler told me that Joey was at an addition but then he walked out of his bedroom, took one look at him and walked back in."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, he lied to me!"  
  
"What do you think is going on?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
"Maybe Joey's mad at us and doesn't want to talk to us..." Monica suggested.  
  
"Yeah but what's that got to do with Chandler?" Rachel asked.  
  
"They're best friends... he probably just help him through it..." Phoebe added.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose..." Rachel said slowly, "but why would Joey be mad at us?"  
  
"Maybe he's jealous!" Ross put in.  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Of Mon and Chandler moving in together...maybe he doesn't want to be on his own."  
  
"But that's stupid!"  
  
"It does make sense though..."  
  
"Yeah, I guess..." Rachel finally agreed but to her it still didn't seem right.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Joey walked into his apartment to find it empty, he looked around in confusion.  
  
"Chandler?" He called out but there was no answer. He left and walked into Monica's and Rachel's, he found them all sat there.  
  
"Hey, where all our stuff?" He looked at Chandler.  
  
"Do I know you?" He stared blankly at him.  
  
"What?" Joey asked, looking around at the other, seeing they all had the same blank faces. "what's going on?"  
  
"Can you get out my apartment, please..." Monica stood up and pushed him towards the door.  
  
"Monica! What's going on?" He protested.  
  
"How do you know my name?" She asked him, "who are you?"  
  
"What you on about? I'm Joey..."  
  
"We don't know no Joey!" Rachel stated.  
  
"Yes you do!" Joey told her, "I live across the hall with Chandler!"  
  
"I live here..." Chandler told him and then pointed to Rachel and Phoebe, "they live next door..."  
  
"What?" Joey cried. "Chandler, you gotta remember."  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know you!"  
  
"You do! Is this because I broke the promise because if it is, I'm sorry..."  
  
"What promise? Look, I'm sorry but I don't know you." Chandler stood up and started to push him to the door, "Get out and don't come back!"  
  
He stared at the door that was slammed in his face, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Chandler, please, I'm sorry...please, you gotta remember... I'm sorry...Don't leave..." He hammered on the door.  
  
"Please, don't leave, I'm sorry...please..."  
  
"Joe? Joey..."  
  
He sat up in his bed, breathing heavily and sweating. Chandler was knelling next to his bed, with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Its okay, Joe...It was just a dream." He reassured him.  
  
"You left..." Joey whispered, "and none of you could remember me, you throw me out..."  
  
"It was just a dream..." Chandler repeated softly, "I'm not going anywhere and none of us are going to forget you."  
  
"You sure?" Joey asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"I'm sure..." Chandler put a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back down, "now try to get some sleep..."  
  
"But..." Joey tried to resist but he was to tired to fight back.  
  
"Don't worry..." He whispered, "I'm not going anywhere..."  
  
Joey looked at him for a minute then nodded and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry... I'm never going to let you down again..."  
  
"I know..." Chandler replied and then added as a afterthought "And I'm not going to let you down."  
  
*~*~*  
  
He stood outside her apartment for about 10 minutes, trying to get the courage to go and face her. Once he was sure Joey was in a peaceful sleep, he decided that he should go and break the news to Monica about not being able to move in with her.  
He knew he couldn't tell her the real reason why because he and promised Joey he wouldn't and he couldn't break that. Joey would never forgive him.  
  
He took a deep breath and pushed open the door to find Monica, Ross, Rachel and Phoebe all sat around watching a movie.  
  
"Hey, Guys..." He said nervously.  
  
"Hey, man..." Ross looked up first and frowned, "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah, everything great..." He forced a smile but then sighed and shook his head, "No, no... its not actually..."  
  
"What's going on?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Look, Guys, I need to talk to Mon..." He told them, they all nodded but stay where they were. "Alone!"  
  
"Oh yeah, right..." Rachel said quickly, standing up and walking into her bedroom. Ross and Phoebe followed her and closed the door.  
  
"What's going on?" Monica asked, walking towards him.  
  
"Right.. Oh god, this is really hard..." He stuttered, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Chandler?"  
  
"Look, Mon... maybe you should sit down..." Chandler said, as he gestured her to the couch.  
  
"What's going on?" Ross whispered to Phoebe who was listening at the door.  
  
"I can't hear anything..." She glared at him. "Oh, no..."  
  
"What?" Rachel asked, "what's happening."  
  
"I've just realised, we're in the wrong room..." She sighed and throw her hands up in the air with frustration.  
  
"What?" Both Ross and Rachel stared at her.  
  
"Well, when you two used to fight.... We used to go in Monica's room..." Phoebe explained, "and after the first time, when we got stuck in there for hours... Joey hide a box in there with food and stuff..."  
  
"What first time?" Ross frowned.  
  
"Oh, when Ross cheated on you..." She told them and turned back to the door.  
  
"We were ON A BREAK!!" Ross yelled.  
  
"Oh great... I'm stuck in here with you two..." She rolled her eyes.  
  
Chandler stopped talking when he heard shouting from the bedroom.  
  
"What's going on in there?"  
  
"Forget about that..." Monica told him, taking his hand, "what's wrong..."  
  
Chandler looked back at her, the words caught in his throat as he spoke, "I...I... can't move in with you...."  
  
"What?" Pulling her hand away from his.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"What?" She stared at him, "Why not?"  
  
"Because, because..." He searched his brain for a good excuse, trying to swallow the "because I don't think I'm ready..."  
  
"But...but it was your idea..." She shuttered, trying not to cry.  
  
"I know and I'm sorry..." Tears formed in his own eyes, he hated at he was lying to her again, "I do love you..."  
  
"But you don't wanna to live with me?"  
  
"I do..I really do..." He told her, reaching for her hand, "just not now..."  
  
"So...." She said, brushing away the tears in her eyes, "so, what do we do now?"  
  
"I dunno..." He looked down the floor.  
  
"Do...do you want us to break up..." She just about managed to get the words out without crying.  
  
"No, no, I love you..." Chandler couldn't hold onto his emotions anymore, letting tears run freely down his face.  
  
"And I love you too..." Just seeing him cried made her lose control to, "but... I don't think we can just go back, not now..."  
  
There was silence, Chandler didn't know what to say, he didn't want to agree with her but he knew he had no choice, "so, that's it? We're over?"  
  
"I guess..." She shrugged but then shook her head, "no, no... maybe we should just have a break..."  
  
"A break?" He repeated, "Like Ross and Rachel?"  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"If that's what you want..." He tried to smile but couldn't.  
  
"Maybe, a bit of time apart will make our love stronger..."  
  
Chandler nodded but couldn't speak. He held his head in his hands, shielding his face from hers. Once he thoughts the tears were all gone he looked up.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"I'm sorry too..." She stood up and moved into his arms. They stood there, both crying with their arms wrapped around each other.  
  
"Everything has gone quiet..." Phoebe told them.  
  
"You think its safe to go out?" Rachel asked.  
  
Both Ross and Phoebe looked at each other and shrugged. Rachel rolled her eyes and opened the door.  
  
They froze when they saw their two friends holding each other tightly with tears streaming down their faces.  
  
"Oh, sorry...thought you had finished..." Phoebe stuttered  
  
"It's okay...I'm just going..." Chandler said, wiping his eyes and looked at Monica one more time, "I'm sorry..."  
  
"I know..." She whispered, wiping her own tears away as she watched him walking towards the door.  
  
"Love ya, Mon..." He told once he had opened the door.  
  
"Love ya too..." She replied and smiled sadly at him as he closed the door.  
  
Chandler closed the door and leant against, trying to stop the tears from falling anymore. He could hear his friends trying to find out what happened and he knew they would won't more then the answer he gave to Monica but he couldn't give it to them, not yet.  
  
"Mon?" Rachel moved towards her, as she collapsed on to the couch sobbing. "Mon? What happened?"  
  
"Its over..." She whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He came..he came over to say he didn't want to move in any more..." She told her, bringing her knees up to her chest and hugging them.  
  
"What?" Ross asked in disbelief, he couldn't believe Chandler would that, not to Monica. "Why not..."  
  
"He said he wasn't ready..."  
  
"Oh Mon." Rachel hugged her and so did Ross and Phoebe, "What happened then?"  
  
"We decided that we should take a break..."  
  
Chandler closed the door to his apartment quietly, not wanting to disturb Joey, after a second of thinking, he locked the door. Not wanting any of them storming in demanding answers.  
  
"Chandler?" Joey appeared at his bedroom door, his hair tousled. "Where did you go? You said you wouldn't leave!"  
  
"Its alright, Joe... I just want across the hall.." he sighed and got a bottle of water out the fridge.  
  
Joey looked at him curiously, he was certain he'd been crying. "What's happened?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"No, tell me!" Joey demanded, annoyed, "I wanna know!"  
  
"Alright, fine!" Chandler suddenly snapped back, Joey backed away with shock, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to shout."  
  
"It's okay..." He frowned at his friends behaviour... "What's going on?"  
  
Chandler took a deep breath before telling him, "me and Mon broke up."  
  
"What?! Why?!"  
  
"Don't worry about that now...." Chandler told him, looking down the floor.  
  
"Is it because of me?" Joey watched Chandler, waiting for an answer but there was silence, "Chandler?! It is, isn't it?!"  
  
"No..." He insisted, knowing that if Joey would blame himself, "we just needed a break, you know moving onto fast and all..."  
  
"But you love her..." Joey whispered. Chandler looked away again, not wanting him to see his tears. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"Look, its for the best..." Chandler lied, "we both agreed and y'know when you're better, everything can go back to normal."  
  
"Maybe I should just go...."  
  
"Go where?" Chandler frowned.  
  
"Away..." Joey ran his fingers through his hair, "let you get on with your life..."  
  
"Oh that's ridiculous...."  
  
"Be better then you hating me..." he mumbled, not being able to look at his best friends.  
  
"Hate you?"  
  
"I've ruined everything..." Joey looked up, "cos of me, you and Mon broke up, you rarely see the others...."  
  
"Joey, I don't hate you..." He told him simply.  
  
"You will though...by the time this is over..."  
  
"I won't..." Chandler walked towards him, "you're my best friend, you and Ross are like brothers to me, I couldn't hate either of you or abandoned you when you need help!"  
  
Joey looked at him before pulling him into a manly hug.  
  
"You're like a brother to me to..." He whispered.  
  
Before either of them could say anything, someone attempted to open the door, when they found it locked, there was a knock.  
  
Chandler watched Joey, expecting him to go back into his room and hide from outsiders, but he never. He stayed where he was, looking at the door.  
  
"Chandler!" Ross voice flittered through. "Open this damn door!"  
  
"We want to know what's going on!" Rachel shouted.  
  
There was silence in the apartment and Joey was waiting for Chandler to do something but he never, he stayed still, not taking his eyes off the door. He couldn't face them, not yet. Ross was Monica's protective older brother, who had warned him about hurting her when he first found out about their relationship and Rachel was her best friend, who would do anything to make Monica happy.  
  
"Go in your room..." Joey whispered.  
  
"What?" Chandler moved his gaze from the door.  
  
"I'll tell them you went out..."  
  
"But you don't want to see them..." Chandler stuttered, "I can't let you do this..."  
  
"Oh come off it, look what you've done for me..." Joey told him, pushing him forwards his bedroom, "I can do this..."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I'm sure..." Joey told him and head towards the door.  
  
"Joey?" Ross said, surprised for him to be opening the door.  
  
"Sorry, I took so long, I was asleep..." Joey lied easily, ignoring their concern looks at his own appearance.  
  
"Ermm, okay..." Rachel stuttered, "Is Chandler here?"  
  
"No, he went out about ten minutes ago..." He told them.  
  
"Do you know where?" Ross asked.  
  
"Work..."  
  
"Tell him I wanna word when you see him..." Ross ordered and walked back into Monica's apartment, whilst Rachel stayed where she was.  
  
"You okay, Joey?" She asked him.  
  
"I'm fine..." He forced a smile small.  
  
"You sure? Cos we haven't seen you around... I mean, I hope haven't done anything wrong..."  
  
"Rach...." He cut her off, "I'm fine, just been busy!"  
  
"You sure..." She said again, when he nodded, she decided to change the subject "did Chandler tell you what happened?"  
  
"Yeah..." He nodded again sadly, "but they'll get through it, it's just a break..."  
  
"That's what Mon keeps saying..." Rachel sighed.  
  
"See, everything going to be fine..." Joey couldn't help a grin that spread across his face, glad to hear that Monica hadn't given up hope.  
  
"Yeah but I said that about me and Ross...look how we ended up..." She told him, to see his smile fade. She turned and headed back to her own apartment, "I'll see you later, Joe..."  
  
Rachel's words repeated itself over and over again inside Joey's head, as he closed the door. She was right, everyone thought that Ross and Her would be okay, everyone thought that they'd be together forever but after their 'break' everything changed. Their friendship was nearly ruined, causing a lot of strain on the rest of the group. If the same happened to Monica and Chandler, he'd never be able to forgive himself. He knew the only reason that Chandler had said he couldn't move in with her was because he would feel guilty about leaving him there on his own and would be worried about him.  
When he first found out about the couple's relationship he was shock but then it all suddenly made sense. Looking back over the years, they'd always been close, they'd always be hugging or sat close. It never occurred to him or anyone else in the group that they'd make the perfect couple. Had he ruined that? Had he destroyed their chance of happiness. He hadn't seen Chandler or Monica so happy in a relationship before now. He promised himself that would get through this, he would listen to whatever Chandler told him do and make sure that the whole thing was over before it was to late for Chandler and Monica.  
  
*~*~*  
  
One Week later  
  
Chandler sighed and flopped down onto one of the Barcalounger. He had just managed to convince Joey to try and sleep of the withdrawal symptoms off, after spending the rest of the morning making sure that he didn't do anything stupid. The last few days had been a nightmare, Joey was becoming more desperate for a fix... which meant he was lashing out at Chandler, trying to hit him because he wouldn't let him leave but because he had lost a lot of weight and strength, Chandler was able to fight him off.  
It had been a week since he had broke up with Monica and he'd only really seen her when he they dumped into each other in the hall but he rarely left the apartment with fear of leaving Joey alone.  
He rubbed his eyes, before getting up and making his way to the fridge, in search for something to eat. He then realised that he'd forgotten to get some more food in. He slammed the door shut and reached for the phone to order a pizza. He seemed to be living off take-a-ways, either because there was no food left or because he was too tired to cook something.  
  
"This can't be good for my health..." He muttered to himself as he replaced the phone and sat down to wait for his food.  
He decided he would try and convince Rachel to go shopping for him tomorrow. She was the only one that came to see him now. The day after he and Monica broke up, Ross confronted him. Excusing him of using his little sister and telling him that he couldn't forgive him. Phoebe had told him that she didn't want to get involved but swear that she still wanted to his friend.  
Rachel came over every other day, trying to find out what was going on. Convinced that Joey and him had been avoiding them. He lied to her and said that they'd both been busy working and that was why they never cleaned the apartment or had time to go shopping. He knew she never believe him but she never said anything about but instead come back over the next day and try to find out another way. Every time Joey would be hiding in his room, listening to see if Chandler would break his promise but never. He had talked to Joey about telling the other, explaining everything but Joey didn't want to, he didn't want them to be dragged into his mess and wished that Chandler hadn't. He watched his best friend, cry and beg him not to say anything and every time he even considered opening up to Rachel, that imagine would flash in his mind and stopped him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Where you going?" Chandler asked, as he walked out the bathroom, just in time to see Joey by the door.  
  
The Italian jumped away from the door, startled by being caught. "Nowhere... just fancied a walk...."  
  
"Oh right..." Chandler nodded, knowing that he was lying, "I'll come with you..."  
  
"NO!" He said quickly, desperate to get out and have a fix. "I mean, I need to be alone..."  
  
"Joey.." Chandler sighed and moved towards him, "you think I'm falling for this..."  
  
Joey's face grew darker, once he realised Chandler was going to let him out. "You don't understand!"  
  
"I do understand..." Chandler informed him, "But I'm not letting you go..."  
  
"I don't care! You can't stop me!" Joey shouted and walked towards the door but Chandler blocked his path. "Get out the way!"  
  
"No, I'm not letting you throw everything away..."  
  
"Get out the way!" Joey growled again, trying to past him.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Let me out!" Joey screamed but when Chandler didn't move he grabbed him by his shirt collar and swung him around. Chandler would have fallen to the floor if Joey had let go of him but he never and instead raised his fist. Chandler's head snapped back as Joey's hand made contact with his face, splitting his lip open. Once he felt the grip on his shirt loosen, he prepared himself to fight back before he had chance, he felt a fist slam into his stomach. He slumped to the floor, struggling to breath after being winded and found Joey jumping on top of him, ready to continue the beating. Just as he was about to bring his fist down again of Chandler, he heard the door open and froze.  
  
"What's all the noise..." Monica asked but suddenly stopped in shock when she saw the scene.  
  
"What's the hell..." Ross started before run over and pulling Joey off Chandler.  
  
Joey began to panic and looked over at his friend. Monica, Rachel, Phoebe and Ross stood confused and in shock. While Chandler was still lied of the floor, taking deep breaths and trying to recover.  
  
"You going to tell me now, what's going on?" Rachel asked, walking over to Chandler and helping him up. He remind silent, just watching Joey, waiting for his next reaction. It didn't surprise him when he ran out the apartment. He shook his head slightly and touched his lip, he looked at the bloody on his fingers. He decided to let Joey do what he wanted, he had, had enough.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chandler had his eyes closed but he wasn't asleep. Over the last week, he hadn't got much sleep but he still couldn't drop off now. He was beginning to worry about Joey, hoping that he would change his mind and come back but he hadn't. He listened to his friends' conversation that they were having in the kitchen, he was lying on Monica's couch because she had insisted he had dinner with them once she found he had no food in. He pretended to be asleep so that it would stop all their questions about why the fight had happened, even though he had given up, he still didn't have to courage to tell them.  
  
"What do you think is going on?" He heard Ross ask.  
  
"I dunno..." Rachel sighed, "I've never seen Joey like that before."  
  
"I have..." Phoebe piped up.  
  
"When?"  
  
"When he found out about..." She started to say but then stopped suddenly.  
  
"About what?" Monica asked.  
  
"When he found out about Kathy and Chandler..." Phoebe finished quietly.  
  
Chandler frowned, wondering what she meant.  
  
"You..you think, he's found someone else..." Monica stuttered, on the brink of tears.  
  
"No..." Rachel assured her, knowing that what was going on was something worse then a women but she couldn't work out what.  
  
"Well, it would make sense..." Ross said, slowly, "I mean, maybe he's doing so he doesn't have commit."  
  
Chandler couldn't believe that he was hearing, he was about to sit up and tell them they were wrong and that he loved Monica more now then he did before and missed her so much. He heard the door open and Joey's voice and decided, he would wait till he left to show them he was awake.  
  
"Hey, is Chandler here?" He asked quietly.  
  
"He's asleep..." Monica told him. "What happened to your face?"  
  
Chandler shot up from the face to see that Joey now had a black eye.  
  
"What happened?" He asked concerned, ignoring the looks of confusion from the others.  
  
Joey looked back at him, tears in his eyes. "You gotta help me..."  
  
Chandler nodded slowly, knowing he wouldn't say anything in font of the others and walked towards the door.  
  
"I'll see you guys later...thanks for everything..." He smiled slightly at his friends, before he left. "Oh and I'm not seeing anyone else, I still love Mon..."  
  
Rachel couldn't help the small that spread across her face to hear Candler to confirm what she had told them. She looked at the others, before Phoebe and Ross had gone red after being caught at talking about Chandler behind his back and Monica was smiling happily, glad to know that there was still a chance for them.  
  
"So, what happened?" Chandler asked, once he closed the apartment door behind him.  
  
"I'm sorry, hit you...I didn't mean to..." He stuttered, hanging his head.  
  
"It's okay...." He told him, "who hit you?"  
  
"What?" Joey frowned.  
  
"You eye..." Chandler said, "I know I never touch you..."  
  
"Oh..." Joey looked down again, "I'm in big trouble..."  
  
"What's going on now..." Chandler moved towards him, "did you take something again?"  
  
"No, I never had chance..." Joey admitted, "My dealer, wouldn't give me any..."  
  
"He hit?" Chandler asked, "Why?"  
  
"Because I owe to much money..."  
  
"What?" Chandler asked, fear creeping over him.  
  
"They said, they'll kill me if I don't get the money..." He looked up, with tears streaming down his face.  
  
Chandler froze, he'd never thought about where Joey got the money to support his habit before. He pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll be okay..." He reassured him, as he continued to cry.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Joey jumped as the apartment door opened, just as he reached for the baseball bat the was laying next to the chair, he saw it was Monica, Rachel, Phoebe and Ross.  
  
"Oh, its you..." He slumped back in the chair, sighing with relief.  
  
"Where's Chandler?" Monica asked, looking around.  
  
"Gone out..." Joey told him, looking at his watch. Chandler had gone to pay off his debt. Joey tired to stop him and told him to leave it him but Chandler insisted and said he had enough money to cover his $890 bill.  
  
"Right, we're going to wait here then..." Rachel informed him, sitting down on the Barcalounger.  
  
"What?" Joey looked up sharply, to see his friends all settling down.  
  
"We wanna know what's going on..." Ross said, "we'll wait for Chandler first..."  
  
Joey knew it was no good protesting, they wouldn't leave but he did feel safer having someone else there.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chandler stared at the door in front on him, trying to get the courage to knock on the door. He couldn't tear his glaze away from the three holes, which looked remarkable like bullet holes... he shook his head and told himself he was being stupid. He knocked gentle on the door, making a few more flakes of pain to drop off... he didn't want to knock hard, in fear of the door falling down.  
  
"What?" A huge man appeared behind the door.  
  
"Ermm..hi..I'm looking for a Gary Hilton..." He stuttered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For a friend...to pay of his debt..." Chandler told him, "You Hilton?"  
  
"No, he's in here..." The man turned, leaving Chandler no choice but follow him. The apartment looked worse inside then it did outside.  
  
He watched the man lean down and whisper something into the ear of the smaller man, who he assumed was Hilton. He slowly looked around, noticing four more guys sitting, watching him. He wondered if it was such a good idea to come here alone.  
  
"What's your man?" Hilton asked, from where he was sat.  
  
"Chandler..."  
  
"Chandler what?"  
  
"Chandler Bing..." He couldn't help and glare at four men who laughed at him.  
  
"What do you want?" Hilton said, who also glared at them to silence them.  
  
"To pay a friend's debt off..."  
  
"Who's..."  
  
"Joey Tribbiani.." Chandler told him.  
  
"Got the money on ya..." Hilton stood up and moved towards him.  
  
"Yes..all of it..." Chandler said, "so after this, its over, you won't go near Joey? You won't touch him?"  
  
"We won't..." Hilton smiled, evilly "but the question is, will he come near us?"  
  
"He won't!" Chandler insisted and throw a brown envelope at him, with the money he drew out his bank 10 minutes ago. "here's your money..."  
  
"Don't mind if I count it, do ya?" Hilton grinned again and flicked throw the note, "your $400 short..."  
  
"What?!" Chandler asked, "there's $890 there... I just drew it out!"  
  
"I know... but your friends debt has gone up..."  
  
"You can't do that!" Chandler insisted.  
  
"I think you find he can..." The guy from before said, "what you going to do, run to the cops?"  
  
"Look, I haven't got any more money..." Chandler told them, "that will have to do..."  
  
"Well, we have a problem then..." Hilton sighed and clicked his fingers.  
  
Chandler stepped back and tried to shallow the lump of fear that raised in his throat, as he saw the four guy stand and move towards him, alone with the guy before.  
  
"Look, you can't do this..." Chandler pleaded backing up until he hit a wall. He couldn't do nothing except watch as they got closer and closer.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Where did he go?" Monica asked, looking at her watch, annoyed that Chandler was taking so long.  
  
"To sort something..." Joey repeated the same excuse again. He was beginning to worry about Chandler, wondering what the hold up was, all he was going to do was drop the money off and leave. It didn't take an hour and a half.  
  
They all jumped as they heard a quiet bang hit the door. Ross jumped up and moved to open, Joey's hand moved closer to the bat, just in case. When Ross opened the door, they saw Chandler, trying to stand.  
  
"Oh my god!" Rachel cried out as they all ran towards him.  
  
"Oh, good...your all here..." Chandler said sarcastically, he knew now he had some explain to do. He cried out as pain shot through his ribs and back when Ross helped him to his feet.  
  
"What happened?" Ross asked.  
  
"I walked into a door..." He joked, smiling at them.  
  
Joey stood back, knowing what actually happened. Chandler was punished for what he had done. He watched as Ross and Phoebe helped Chandler over to one of the chairs. He had his right arm, cradling his ribs, he had a large cut above his left eye, blood poured from his lip and nose and he could hardly stand. This was all his fault, he turned and ran into his room, slamming the door.  
  
"We're taking you to the hospital." Monica said.  
  
"No, I'm fine..."  
  
"I'd hate to see you when you're not fine..." Phoebe added, causing Chandler to smile slightly.  
  
"What happened?" Ross asked, after returning with the first aid box.  
  
"I was mugged..." He lied, he knew he still couldn't tell them the truth. He frowned when he saw Rachel pick up the phone, "What ya doing?"  
  
"Calling the police..." She told him, just about dial.  
  
"NO!!" He screamed, jumping up, knocking the phone out her hand and then collapsing to the floor in pain.  
  
"Why not?!" She demeaned, looking down at him..as he struggled to suck in air.  
  
"I can handle it..." He whispered.  
  
"You wasn't mugged were you..." Phoebe predicted.  
  
Chandler reminded silent.  
  
"You going to tell us what really happened?" She crossed her arms.  
  
"I can't..." He whispered, "Not yet."  
  
There was silence, no one knew what to say or do.  
  
"Maybe you should let you get some sleep, then..." Ross said, walking towards the door.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute..." Monica told him, "I'm going to get my stuff and stay with you tonight."  
  
"Mon, you don't have to do that..." He told her.  
  
"Yes I do...I'm not leaving you alone while you're in this state!"  
  
"Alright...fine.." He agreed. He couldn't help a smile, he didn't want to be alone anyway.  
  
Once they'd all left, he took the chance to go and talk to Joey, knowing he only had a few minutes before Monica returned.  
  
"Joe?" He called out as he opened the door.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Joey sobbed, sitting up.  
  
"Hey, it's okay..." Chandler replied softly.  
  
"No it's not...look at you.."  
  
"I'm still a live aren't I?" He grinned.  
  
"Why did they do this?" Joey asked, not having the strength to smile.  
  
"They've put the debt up by $400..I didn't have no more money on me or in my account."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It's going to be okay though..." Chandler told him, "I'll go back tomorrow and give it to them."  
  
"Where you going to get it?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Haven't you got any money?" Chandler frowned.  
  
Joey shook his head.  
  
"Okay...okay.. Don't panic..." Chandler told him, even though his starting to panic himself. "I know, one of the others will give it to us..."  
  
"NO!" Joey said, "if they give it then they will wanna know why..."  
  
"Alright, don't worry, I'll think of something..." Chandler told him, before turning, "okay, get some sleep..."  
  
Once he had left the room, Joey buried his head in his pillow and muttered to himself, "we're dead."  
  
Chandler found Monica standing near the door, with some more first aid stuff.  
  
"Hey," he smiled at her.  
  
"Hey, yourself.." She replied, "how you feeling?"  
  
"Like I've been ran over by a bus..."  
  
"I'd be a lot happier if you saw a doctor..." She ignored his joke and began to clean up the bloody from his face.  
  
"Mon, I'm fine....OWW.." He yelped when she dabbed the cotton wool on to the cut.  
  
"That hurt?" She asked, smiling.  
  
"Not a lot..." He grinned back at her. They looked at each for a second, before Monica turned her attention back to first aid. Chandler reached up and stopped her hand, lowering it to his mouth and kissed the palm. She leaned in slowly, allowing their lips to meet softly. After a second Chandler pulled away, in pain and touched his swollen lip.  
  
"Sorry," She couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Thanks for this..." He replied, as she once again started to clean up the bloody.  
  
"No problem..."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chandler sat in his office, the next day, trying to think up a plan. He had to return to work before he was fired and at the moment he had no money so he had no choice. He was worried about leaving Joey the whole day but he had convinced him to trust him. Chandler also knew that he was to scared to leave the apartment anyway. He ached all over from the beating the day before. He predicted that he had a couple of broken ribs and his head was still pounding. When his boss, Doug, had asked what happened to repeated his lie and said he was mugged. All his colleagues fell for it and offered sympathy. He sighed and looked back down to his work, when his secretary buzzed in.  
  
"Mr Bing? There's a Monica Geller to see you..."  
  
"Can you send her in?" Chandler replied, instantly concerned in case something bad had happened.  
  
A minute later his door opened and Monica was stood there.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Chandler asked, hoping she didn't notice the nervousness in his voice.  
  
"Nothing...just thought I'd come and see if you're okay..."  
  
"I'm fine..." he smiled at her concern.  
  
"Should you be working?"  
  
"Mon, we went through this, this morning..." Chandler sighed and moved towards her, taking her hand, "I'm perfectly able to work today."  
  
"I'm sorry...I'm just worried."  
  
"Hey, it doesn't.." He grinned, "At least I still know you care."  
  
"I do and what you said yesterday about still loving me... I still love you to.." She told him, "and that I never really believe there would be someone else..."  
  
"I wouldn't blame you if you did. The way I've been acting..."  
  
"That doesn't matter..."  
  
"Good..."  
  
"And I want you to know, whatever going on..I'm going to wait for you... so when its over you can be together again..."  
  
A bigger smile spread across his face and leaned in to kiss her, "I have a better idea..."  
  
They both jumped apart when the door was flung open.  
  
"What the hells going on?!" Chandler shouted, annoyed at being interrupted.  
  
"I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen..." His secretary explained quickly.  
  
"Chandler Bing?" Chandler spun around to be faced with a police officer.  
  
"That's me.."  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I'm going have to ask you to come with us..."  
  
"WHAT?!" Monica asked, in shock.  
  
"Bing?" His boss appeared at the door, "What's going on?"  
  
"I dunno..." Chandler stuttered, he looked around as more officers searched his office. "What they looking for?"  
  
"Drugs..." One replied.  
  
"You're joking me?" Chandler laughed but then stopped when he saw they were serious.  
  
"Chandler, what's going on?" Monica asked.  
  
"I have no idea..."  
  
"Mr Bing, you were seen at the home of a known drug dealer by the name of Gary Hilton..." The officer from before informed him, "if you give me a good excuse as to why you was there then this will go no further."  
  
Chandler hesitated, an image of Joey begging him to tell anyone flashed in front of him. He hung his head before replying, "haven't got one."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry but I'll have to arrest you..."  
  
"With evidence like that?" Doug asked, "He's not some thug... he wouldn't touch drugs..."  
  
"He's record says otherwise..."  
  
"What record..." Monica queried, looking at Chandler. "Chandler?"  
  
"I'm sorry Mon..."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"When I was a kid, I got mixed up with this gang..." He explained quickly, "which got me involved with drugs...but I swear, I haven't touch them since I was 16!"  
  
"Oh my god..."  
  
"You gotta believe me, Mon!"  
  
"Mr Bing, you'll have to follow me..." The officer grabbed his arm.  
  
"Chandler?" Doug said, "I'm sorry but I can't have you working here no more..."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"We can't have a drug user on this team.."  
  
"I'm not a drug user!" He instead.  
  
"When police officers raid your office and arrest you then I think there is something still going on..." he said, "I'm sorry but you're fired."  
  
Chandler shook his head, as he pulled out the building, catching one last look at Monica. He smiled sadly at her.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Joey moved slowly towards the front door, baseball bat in his hand. He grip tightened around it, when there was another knock. He looked through the eye-hole and was relieved to see it was only Ross.  
  
"Hey, Joe..." He smiled and then frowned when he noticed the bat in his hand, "umm, Rachel, Phoebe and I are watching a movie, if you wanna join us..."  
  
"Nah, thanks..." Joey shook his head.  
  
"Don't worry, we're not going to demanded answers..." He told him, "we just thought that you wouldn't wanna be on your own."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, since you go near without that bat of yours and Chandler got beat up yesterday..." Ross started, "we don't know why but we know that your scared and if you wanna hang with us, you can..."  
  
"I can't tell you what's going on..." Joey warned, worried that it might some kind of trick.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't ask.." Ross smiled and turned back to Monica's. "You coming?"  
  
Joey hesitated for a moment before nodded, "Yeah..."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"This is a mistake..." Chandler protested, as he sat across the table from two police officers, Cullen and Stilton.  
  
"Why is it?" Stilton asked.  
  
"I'm not doing drugs..." He explained, "I haven't since I was 16...."  
  
"We know that..." Cullen replied.  
  
"Then why the hell am I here!?"  
  
"Because you was seen at the house of Gary Hilton..." Cullen told him, "why were you there?"  
  
Chandler ran his finger through his hair, he was so confused to what he should do. Should he tell them the truth? Then would Joey be in trouble? If he didn't say anything then Joey would left on his own until he was realised and then might start to believe he was guilty.  
  
He sighed, "Alight...I was there to pay a debt..."  
  
"Who's debt?" Cullen asked.  
  
"It was for a friend..." He muttered.  
  
"What's their name?" Chandler was silent. "Come on, we know that you're not as involved in this as it looks.... We also you took a beating for this friend...is your friendship really worth all this?"  
  
"Yes!" Chandler's head snapped up, "he's the closest thing to a brother I've ever had! I'm not just going to tell him throw his life away!"  
  
"Good...then tell us everything, so it can all be over...."  
  
"I dunno..." Chandler stuttered, unsure.  
  
"Come on, you tell us what's happening and we can sort it...you and your friend won't be in trouble if you two are the victims..."  
  
"Alright..." Chandler nodded slowly, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Good...." Cullen grinned, "Now, what's your friend's name?"  
  
He sighed and covered his eyes, he couldn't believe it came this far, "Joey...Joey Tribbiani..."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rachel glanced across at Joey, sitting in the arm chair, eyes fixed on the TV screen, although she knew he wasn't really watching the movie. From where she sat on the couch with Ross and Phoebe, she could see him jump with nervousness at the slight noise. Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and the sound of crying reached her. They all spun around to see Monica stood there.  
  
"Mon?" Ross jumped up and moved towards her, so did the others, "what's wrong?"  
  
"Chandler..." She managed to say.  
  
"What about him?" Joey panicked, "Where is he? Is he alright?"  
  
"He's...he's been arrested..." She cried harder and collapsed into Ross' arms.  
  
"What for?!"  
  
"They think he's involved with drugs..."  
  
"That impossible!" Ross insisted, "I mean when we were in college, he used to freak out if someone would even offer us some..."  
  
"They said he had a recorded... and he's been involved in this before..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He said he was involved with a gang and drugs when he was a kid..."  
  
"Oh my god..." Phoebe gasped, "I'd never thought Chandler...."  
  
Joey stopped listening to the conversation, suddenly realising how Chandler knew everything about being addicted, how he knew how to cope and look after him, how he could say he understood because he did understand. He felt sick deep down in the pit of his stomach, he pushed past Ross and Monica and stumped into his own apartment. Tears falling from his eyes, he headed straight for his bedroom. Pushing a chair up against the door so no one could get in.  
He couldn't face anyone, this was all his fault, he was the reason Chandler and Monica broke up, he was the reason Chandler got beat up and arrested.  
He buried his head in his hands, thinking how better off everyone would have been if he never ever meet them. He sat up and brushed the tears from his face. He knew what he had to do.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chandler stood in the hall outside, trying to decided who he should see first. Monica or Joey. The police had told them that him nor Joey were in trouble once he had explained everything but they did need Joey to give a statement about Hilton's gang. They agreed to let Chandler talk to him first and make sure he knew what would happen. He guessed that the others would be with Monica and would know what happened. He thought it was best to see them first, he had to explain everything now. He sighed and pushed open the door, he predicted right. Monica, Ross, Phoebe and Rachel stood up and looked at him.  
  
"Hey..." He mumbled, loosening his tie. He was worried that they wouldn't want to speak to him now that they knew about his past and the fact that he had gotten involved with it again. He was relieved when Monica ran into his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry..." He whispered, trying not to cry.  
  
"Is it true?" Rachel asked, causing him to look up. "about the drugs? About your past?"  
  
He looked around at them, all waiting for his answer. He slowly nodded.  
  
"I don't believe this..." Ross muttered, thinking he had known Chandler better.  
  
"I'm sorry I never told you..." Chandler said, "but I was stupid back then..."  
  
"What the hell made you turn to drugs?!"  
  
"I dunno, alright!" He raised his voice slightly, trying to avoid their accusing looks. He took a deep breath to calm himself, "you all know what I went through as a kid, it was just my why of dealing with it."  
  
"But drugs?" Phoebe asked, "I just can't see you doing that..."  
  
"Like I said, I was different then..." He shrugged.  
  
"What about now?" Monica asked, "have you gone back to that life style?"  
  
"No..I haven't..." Chandler told her, looking her right in the eyes, "I swear to you, I haven't touch any of that stuff since I was 16!"  
  
She watched him for a moment, "I believe you..."  
  
"You do?" He couldn't help a smile as he pulled her back into his arms. He looked at the others, who were watching him curiously. "Okay, I guess I'd better tell you what's been going on?"  
  
"I think you should, too.." Rachel said, moving towards the couch.  
  
Chandler waited for everyone to sit down and for silence to fall over them before he started.  
  
"Okay, the reason I was at the dealer's house last night was because I was paying off a debt..."  
  
"What debt?" Ross jumped in.  
  
"A drugs debt..." Chandler answered, he saw their eyes widen, "not mine..."  
  
"Who's.."  
  
He stopped, looking down as the same image of Joey flashed in his head, begging him not to say anything. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, knowing he had to, he couldn't do this on his own no more.  
  
"Joey's..."  
  
There was a stunned silence. No one knew what to say.  
  
"That's why he hasn't been around," Chandler explained, "he thought you all would be a shamed of him..."  
  
"Why would he think that?!" Rachel asked, close to tears. "We're his friends..."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Ross asked angrily.  
  
"I had no choice... he made me promise..." Chandler shot back, jumping up form his sit.  
  
"And you think we couldn't have helped?!" Ross jumped up to.  
  
"It was wasn't about you being able to help! It was about Joey not wanting your help!"  
  
"Just calm down both of you!" Monica ordered, pulling Chandler back down to the couch. While Ross walked off to try and calm himself.  
  
"Maybe someone should check on Joey..." Phoebe suggested. "I mean he didn't look earlier..."  
  
"You've seen him today?" Chandler looked at her.  
  
"Yeah, he was here watching a movie when Mon came in," Rachel explained.  
  
"What?" Chandler panicked, "he's knows about me being arrested?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Oh god, no..." He jumped up run towards their apartment.  
  
"What?" Monica asked, following him out.  
  
Chandler ignored them and headed straight for Joey's room. He tried opening the door to find something blocking it.  
  
"Joey?" He called through, knocking, "Its me, open the door."  
  
"Chandler?" Monica question again, causing him to look around at them. Like everyone else, she saw the fear in his eyes.  
  
"JOEY!" He turned back to the door, banging hard. There was no reply. Chandler took a deep breath and stepped back before ramming his shoulder into the door, which still failed to give way. He bounced back off it, nearly collapsing to the floor in pain caused from the attack the day before. Before he had chance to step back to the door, Ross stopped him.  
  
"I'll do it..." Chandler nodded, still cradling his ribs. While Ross placed a few hard kicks at the bedroom door. As soon as He heard the sound of wood breaking, Chandler pushed past everyone, entering the room first.  
  
He wasn't surprised at the sight in front of him. He instantly knew he had to help his best friend before it was to late. He ran to his side, checking for a pulse, he could feel a faint one. He turned to the others, who were standing in shock, looking at Joey. It didn't look him, lying there... pale and peaceful face, stretched out across the bed, with a needle sticking out of his arm.  
  
"Someone call an ambulance..." Chandler whispered. None of them could tear there eyes away from their friend. Chandler raised his voice, to get their attention, "Call an ambulance!!"  
  
They all jumped and Phoebe nodded, racing out the room to find the phone.  
  
"He's going to be okay, isn't it?" Rachel asked, moving closer, tears filling her eyes.  
  
Chandler turned his attention back to Joey, not wanting to look at any of them, he could hear them crying and he knew if he saw their tears, he would start to.  
  
"Chandler?!" Rachel snapped, wanting some confirmation.  
  
"Help me get him on his side..." He told her, ignoring her question.  
  
"Help is on the way..." Phoebe said walking back in. Rachel nodded and stepped back from the bed, joining the other three. Leaving Chandler knelling next to Joey's side.  
  
"Come on, Joe..." He whispered. "You can't give up...not now..."  
  
He watched him for a seconded, waiting for kind of reply, some kind of message but there was none. He shook his shoulders gently.  
  
"Come on Joey!" He said louder, tears beginning to fill his eyes. "I need you, man...you're my best bud..."  
  
"He'll be okay..." Monica told him, placing a hand on his tense shoulder.  
  
He didn't notice her touch or hear what she had said.  
  
"You made me promise not to leave..." Chandler continued, gripping hold of Joey hand, "you made me promise and I'm still here, so that means you can't leave me! You got that?!"  
  
The others all huddle together, trying to get some form of comfort, listening to Chandler's pleads.  
  
"You leave me here...and I'll never forgive you!" Chandler insisted, tears pouring down his face, all he wanted was some kind of sign to say everything was going to be fine "I've gave up everything for you! My job! My relationship with Monica so you can't just give up, Okay?! Just...please...please don't give up!" Chandler begged, he's voice growing weaker and weaker, "please...please..."  
  
Phoebe turned and walked out the room, the scene was to over bearing for her. She began to cry harder, she never did anything to help him, she never even noticed. When she felt someone touch her shoulder, she turned and fell into their arms.  
  
"He's going to be fine...." Rachel reassured, not knowing what else to say. They hung onto each other, crying for a couple more minutes, until they heard a knock at the door. Rachel was relieved to see the paramedics enter.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rachel looked down at her hands, she couldn't stop shaking. Afraid of what might happen to Joey. They were all sat around in the hospital corridor, waiting for news. She slowly looked around at the others. Ross was sat still, staring straight ahead, keeping his emotion under control, although ever so often, he blinked back the tears. Phoebe, Monica and herself hadn't stopped crying since they'd seen Joey, lying there, motionless. Chandler was sat down, arms wrapped around Monica to be begin with but now he pacing up and down. Sometimes he would stop and close his eyes, moving his lips in a silent pray.  
  
"This is all my fault...." He mumbled, breaking the silence and causing everyone to look at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I should have done more..." He said, running his hands through his hair. "I tried my best..."  
  
"Chandler, this is not your fault..." Monica told him, standing up and reaching for his hand.  
  
"I did try..." He looked at her, tears in his eyes, "but it was hard..."  
  
"You did your best..." Ross said.  
  
"I should have knew I couldn't do it on my own..." He stuttered and started pacing again.  
  
"But you did do this on your own..." Rachel interrupted him, standing in front of him to stop him from pacing. "All this time, you managed to keep under control. It was us who did nothing..."  
  
"He didn't want you to know..." Chandler hung his head, dropping into a chair, "I should have told you..."  
  
There was silence as the other looked at each other, not knowing what to say or do before Monica moved forwards and knelt in front of him.  
  
"He did what Joey wanted..." She told him softly, "you did the right thing.... Its up to him now..."  
  
He slowly looked up to her, before pulling her into his arms.  
  
"I love you, so such..." He whispers. He saw Rachel standing watching them, trying to hide her tears at the same time and he could hear Ross and Phoebe sobbing quietly. He gestured them into a group hug.  
They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, none of them wanting to let go of the shred of comfort and support they were feeling but it still didn't seem right just the 5 of them.  
  
They broke apart when he they heard someone clear the throat.  
  
"Mr Bing?" Chandler turned around at the sound of the voice he recognized as Cullen, the police officer from before.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked, rubbing away the tears from his eyes.  
  
"We heard about Mr Tribbiani...." Cullen explained, "how is he?"  
  
"We haven't been told yet..."  
  
"So, we can't see him then?" He asked.  
  
"No you can't!" Chandler snapped, "he's taken an overdose because of you!"  
  
"Because of us?" Stilton spoke for the first time.  
  
"Yes!" Chandler replied angrily, "if you hadn't arrested me then he wouldn't have done this..."  
  
"What has that got to do with anything?!"  
  
"He didn't want be alone... he thought I would leave him..." The angry in his voice slowly faded away, "I should have been there..."  
  
Monica squeezed his tense shoulders, before hugging him.  
  
"I'm sorry this has all turned out like this...." Cullen started, "but we were only doing our job..."  
  
No one said anything. The two police officer felt out of place, standing there. Everyone jumped up when they saw a doctor approaching them.  
  
"Are you here for Joseph Tribbiani?" He asked.  
  
Chandler nodded and swallowed, dieing to know who he's best friend was. "Yes...yes we are...How's Joey? Can I see him?"  
  
"I'm sorry..." The doctor started but was cut off by cries.  
  
"Sorry for what?" Chandler demeaned.  
  
"We were unable to do anything for your friend..." Doctor sighed, "I'm sorry but we tried the best we could..."  
  
"No!" Chandler said, "No, you're wrong..."  
  
"I'm sorry, sir..." The doctor told him, "I'm not..."  
  
"No...no..." Chandler repeated, leaning his forehead against the wall, "no..no.."  
  
Rachel sunk into a chair and buried her head in her hands, she couldn't believe this.  
Phoebe and Ross held onto each other. Phoebe cried then she'd ever done before, first her mum and now Joey.  
Joey was one of Ross' best friends and he let him down, he wasn't there to help him through this. He looked over at Chandler, who was softly banging his head against the wall, tears streaming down his face, telling himself that it wasn't true as Monica tried to comfort him. He knew he had let Chandler down too, letting him go through all this on his own.  
  
"Chandler..." Monica said, through her sobs, "you can't blame yourself for this..."  
  
Chandler slowly turned his head to face her, his forehead still against the wall, "I promised him everything would be okay... I promised I wouldn't leave him..."  
  
"But you never left him..." Rachel looked over at him.  
  
"I did...and he's gone for good..." He screwed his eyes closed, "I promised him...."  
  
"Come on, man..." Ross said, "you did nothing wrong..."  
  
When he opened his eyes, he could see them all watching him. Tears steaming down all their faces, they had lost a friend too, someone who they loved and it was his fault, he couldn't face them right now.  
  
"I've gotta go...." He said, stumbling away.  
  
"Chandler wait!" Ross tried to block his path but his friend pushed past him and ran off out of the hospital.  
  
"Let him have sometime to himself..." Phoebe advice, "that's all I wanted when my mom died."  
  
They all nodded and atomically step closer to each other for a hug. Just the four of them.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chandler ran and ran, not sure where he was going but he knew he had to get away from the hospital. Tears blurred his vision, images of Joey flashed into his mind. First, it was everyone sat in the coffee, listening to Joey as he excitedly told everyone about the part he got in a film. When that faded out another one of just him and Joey playing foosball appeared, they were just laughing and joking. The last image was one of Joey lying on his bed, begging for Chandler to help...crying out in pain.  
Chandler was forced to stop running, he's leg felt like they were going to give way and his lung were treating to burst with pain from his ribs protesting from the burst of exercise.  
Once he managed to catch his breath back and the pain had decreased slightly, he looked around to see where he was. He found himself outside his own apartment block.  
He hesitated before walking up the steps, knowing what he had to do. He froze when he entered his home, noticing Joey's things still spread out around the place, he was never every neat. He shock his head and walked into his bedroom, grabbing a bag from his closet and then started throwing his things into it.  
After 10 minute of frantic packing, he scanned the apartment for anything he missed. He had already let the duck and chick into Monica's and Rachel's place. Now he stood in the middle of his and Joey's place, the place where they had so much fun, where they had grown to become the best of friends, where they had grown to become each other's family. That was over now.  
He closed his eyes, in attempted to stop more tears from falling. He shook his head, he knew what he had to do. He grabbed the three bags that were at his feet and walked out, locking the door behind him. He couldn't go back there.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Monica walked slightly ahead of the others, worried about where Chandler had gone, hoping that he wouldn't do anything stupid. She wished, she had been there to help him and Joey.  
  
"Mon?" Ross broke her thoughts, "you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just thinking," She sighed. It didn't seem really... Joey was dead and now there was 5 instead of 6... Maybe 4 for Chandler didn't came back. She didn't know what she would do if Chandler left her. He was her best friend, he was her sole mate, he was her rock. She needed him.  
  
She looked sadly at the door to apartment 19, knowing that Chandler, wouldn't be in there. Not so soon.  
  
Everyone decided to stay over in her apartment for tonight, none of them wanting to be alone.  
  
They all jumped when they saw a figure standing there in the middle of the room, with his back to them. He spun around to face them, he looked straight at Monica.  
  
"You still wanna live together?" Chandler asked tearfully.  
  
She nodded and ran into his arms...he held her tight, letting his emotions go as they both cried.  
  
The other three watched the scene in front of them, deciding that they needed time alone. They quietly closed the door. Ross wrapped his arms around both Rachel and Phoebe before heading towards his apartment. 


	2. Every step i take

****

Song - Every Step I take by P-Diddy feat 112 and Faith Evans

Every Step I Take

In the future, can't wait to see  
If you'll open up the gates for me  
Reminisce some time, the night they took my friend (uh-huh)  
Try to black it out, but it plays again  
When it's real, feelings hard to conceal  
Can't imagine all the pain I feel  
Give anything to hear half your breath (half your breath)  
I know you still living your life, after death

Chandler jumped at the sound of the gate creaking as he opened it. He felt of a shiver creep down his spine as he walked down the familiar path, trying to avoid the overgrown bushes and trees that tried blocking his way.

Once he reached his destination, lowered himself to sit on the cool grass. He looked at the headstone in front of him, reading what was on it, silently.

"Joseph 'Joey' Tribbiani. Beloved son, brother and friend. May you rest in peace.'

Chandler smiled slightly, it had been 8 months since his best friends death and with the help from his friends Chandler was able to accept that it wasn't his fault.

Whenever he needed time to think or just need to be alone, he would come and sit at Joey's grave, it gave him a slight comfort, knowing his friend will always be there. At first he would just sit there in silence and then one day he caught himself actually talking to the piece of stone where he best friend's body lay.

"Hey, Joe…" He whispered, not wanting to disturb anyone else there. "Man, am I in trouble…"

He signed, it was his and Monica's two year anniversary in three days time and he still hadn't a clue what to get her. He wanted to make it something special but had no ideas and neither did the rest of his friends. He hoped if he had a little time by himself he would be able to think of thing.

Chandler looked towards the sky when he felt a drop of rain hit his head. He decided he'd better head home, knowing Monica would be expecting him half hour ago. As he stood up, he picked up some dead flowers that had been left there, when he noticed something buried underneath them. He frowned curiously and reached for it. He looked at it and realised it was a brochure for engagement rings. He couldn't stop help a smile spread across his face.

"Thanks, man…" He said, looking back up to the sky and then headed out of the graveyard. Smile firmly fixed on his face.

Once he reached his apartment building, he was torn between going into see Monica first or to go straight to Rachel's and Phoebe's and telling them about his plan. He decided to go with the second option, pushing open the door to number 19, where his friends know lived. At first Rachel and moved into Phoebe's apartment but then there was a fire and they had no where to go, except the old apartment. Chandler didn't like going in there and normally never but after time he got use to it.

"Hey guys!" He said excitedly. "Guess what!!"

"Ohh, I love this game!" Phoebe clapped and jumped up and down.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "What?"

"I know what I'm getting Mon…" He grinned and handed them the brochure.

"Urg…Chandler! This is all wet and dirty…." Rachel started to complain at the state of it but then realised what was being advertising. "Oh my god!"

"What!? What is it?!" Phoebe asked, peering over her shoulder to look, "engagement rings!?"

"Yup…." Chandler nodded, "think she'll say yes?"

"Oh my god! Course she will!" Rachel said tearfully, pulling him into a hug, "Aww, you're going to be so happy!"

"Yeah, I know…" He agreed as Phoebe joined in with the hug. "You guys have gotta help me pick a ring out…"

"No problem…" Rachel told him. She then remembered she was still clutching onto the soggy brochure and threw it at him, "where did you find that thing! Its disgusting…"

Chandler couldn't help laughing as he watched her cleaning her hands on a clothe, "actually Joey gave it to me."

Both of the women stopped and looked it each other nervously.

"Umm, Candler…you do realise that Joey's dead?" Rachel said softly, hoping Chandler wasn't going crazy.

"What? Course I do!" He frowned and then shock his head, "I mean I found it at the graveyard."

"Ohh…" Phoebe exclaimed, a true believer in sprites and ghosts. She often insisted that she has had conversations with Joey and other people who had died.

"You've been at the graveyard, again…" Rachel asked, concerned about the amount of time Chandler actually spent there.

"Yeah…" He shrugged, sitting on the counter, "I need time to think."

Rachel nodded and moved towards the fridge to get a bottle of water. Knowing not to push Chandler, she didn't know why she was worried because he always seemed happier and calmer when he returned. She just put it down to the fact that the place freaked her out and would never dream of going there alone.

She smiled again as she listened to Phoebe and Chandler talk eagerly about how he is going to purpose, the wedding and everything else. She was glad that everyone was getting their lives back together.

"You okay, Rach?" Chandler looked over at her.

"Yeah, great!" She grinned at him and helped to start planning his proposal.

Every step I take, every move I make  
Every single day, every time I pray  
I'll be missing you  
Thinkin of the day, when you went away  
What a life to take, what a bond to break  
I'll be missing you

****

A year later

Chandler was pacing around Ross' apartment, trying to stay calm.

"Will you just sit down…" Ross ordered, from where he was sat on the couch.

"Oh, man I can't believe this is happening…" Chandler ran his fingers throw his hair but stopped when he realised he had just styled it perfectly.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror and was glad to see his hair wasn't out of place, he wanted everything to perfect for his and Monica's wedding.

"Hey, how's it going?" Rachel asked, as she walked into the apartment in her bridesmaids dress.

"What's wrong?" Chandler immediately panicked, "Oh god, she's changed her mind, hasn't she… she doesn't want to marry…"

"Chandler…" She tried to interrupt him rambling, "CHANDLER!!"

Both him and Ross jumped and stared at her.

"Right, thank you…" She smiled at him once there was silence, "she's fine…she's just sent me over to check on you."

"Oh right…" Chandler said, "well I'm doing great.."

"Dude, stop with the sarcasm…" Ross advised.

"Who's being sarcastic?" He asked, frowning at him.

Rachel couldn't help but laugh, "Stop panicking, you're going to be fine…"

Chandler finally allowed a smile and pulled her into a hug. "I know…Thanks Rach…"

Ross glared at him, "I've been telling you the same thing all morning yet she's the one who gets a hug!"

Chandler rolled his eyes and gave him a manly hug, "you're right, I'm so sorry Ross…"

"Right, I'd better get back to Monica…" Rachel told them.

"Okay, see you down there…" Chandler grinned at her, "tell Mon I love her."

"Sure…" She said on her way out.

"Oh man…" Chandler's smile disappeared, "I'm getting married!"

"Yes you are…" Ross told him "you've just figured that out!?"

"Wow…" He whispered. "This doesn't seem right…"

"What doesn't!" Ross demanded, "you're not backing out of this! You're not walking out on my sister!!"

"What!! No course I'm not!" Chandler assured him, "It's just that I'd always thought…I mean, I always assumed..," He stuttered to find the right words before shaking his head, "don't worry… it doesn't matter."

"What?" Ross asked concerned, "what is it?"

"I just always thought I'd have two best men…" He admitted.

Ross looked at him for minute, trying to figure out what he was talking about. He rubbed his eyes when he realised who he was talking about. "Joey?"

"Yeah…" Chandler looked down.

An hour later, Chandler stood in front of Joey's headstone.

"Hey buddy…how's it going…" He asked, crouching down, not wanting to get dirt of his tux. "You should be here, Man… you should be there stood at the front with the rest of us…"

Tears fill his eyes, "You should be my best man…" He rubbed his eyes, not letting any of the tears escapes. He slowly stood up. "I know you'll be there Joe, I know you wouldn't miss this…"

Chandler smiled sadly at the stone and then un-pinned the flower that was pinned to his jacket and lay it gently on the grass before whispering.

"You are my best man…."

"You think he'll come back?" Ross asked Rachel, pacing around.

"Course he will…" She told him, "he loves her."

"But he's ran off…"

"Maybe he's just gone for some fresh air…"

"When why didn't he tell me or why did he wait till I was in the bathroom to go!?" Ross demanded.

"I don't know Ross!" Rachel snapped and before any of them could reply the door swung open.

"Here the hell have you been!?" Ross glared at Chandler.

"Went to get some fresh air…" He told him, calmly.

"Hate to say I told you so…" Rachel started smiling at Ross.

"No you don't…" He interrupted her and then turned back to Chandler, "where did you go?"

"Doesn't matter…" Chandler shook his head, not wanting to admit where he had been. He knew that the rest of the gang were wry about him going to the graveyard alone. "I just had to see someone.."

"Who?" Ross frowned.

Rachel had guessed where Chandler had gone, straight after Ross had called her to tell her he had gone missing but didn't say anything, knowing it would help him calm down.

"That doesn't matter now!" Rachel said, "come on, you gotta get out of here and to the church before Mon does…"

Chandler smiled as he thought about the fact that he was marring Monica, the women of his dreams, he's sole mate, he's best friend.

"Oh my god!" Rachel gasped. "She's going to kill you!"

"What?!" Chandler panicked, "Why?!"

"Where's your flower!?" She asked, pointing to his jacket.

"Oh that…" Chandler said relaxing, "I gave it to a friend…"

"What?" Ross frowned, the only confused.

"Doesn't matter, I've got a spare one…" Chandler told them and pulled one out of his bag.

"Right, well see you soon…" Rachel smiled at him and left them to it.

"Come on then…" Ross said, "you ready?"

"You know, I can honestly say that I'm 100% ready…" Chandler grinned with happiness.

__

It's kinda hard with you not around   
Know you in heaven smilin down   
Watchin us while we pray for you  
Every day we pray for you  
Til the day we meet again  
In my heart is where I'll keep you friend  
Memories give me the strength I need to proceed  
Strength I need to believe

****

A Year and 6 months later

"Chandler?" Monica gripped onto his hand, trying to get his attention. "Sweetie, say something…anything…"

She looked up when she heard the door open and saw Rachel, Phoebe and Ross walk in.

"Hey guys…" Ross started but then frowned when he saw Chandler sat, staring straight ahead, not moving, not blinking. "What's up with him.."

"He's been like this for the last 10 minutes…" Monica sighed and looked back at her husband as the rest of them moved towards them.

"Hey Chandler…you know what, I think that Ross is funnier then you are…" Phoebe attempted to snapped him out off it…there was no response, "Oh my god, this is serious!"

"You really think that?" Ross smiled at her.

"Yeah right…" She replied sarcastically before turning back to Chandler.

"You think he's okay?" Rachel asked waving a hand in front of his face, "what happened?"

"Umm, I kind of told him something…" Monica admitted.

"What?" They all asked.

Before she could reply, they saw Chandler blink and look towards Monica. Tears filled his eyes.

"I'm going to be a daddy?" He whispered.

Monica smiled at him and nodded, "yeah you are…"

"I love you!!" He said, picking her up and twirling her around.

"You're pregnant!!" Rachel screamed and ran over to hug them, "congratulations!"

"I'm going to be a uncle!" Ross jumped up and down.

"This is great!!" Phoebe exclaimed.

There was silence as they all hugged each other before Chandler pulled away.

"Oh and Ross..funnier…then me?" He asked looking at them, "YER RIGHT!"

Everyone laughed apart from Ross.

"Hey!" He glared at him, "I'm funny!"

"Course you are…" Phoebe told him before laughing again, making him go and sulk on the couch.

After none months of waiting, Monica finally gave birth to beautiful healthy boy. Rachel, Ross and Phoebe crowded around the new parents and the baby in the hospital room.

"Oh, he's gorgeous, Mon…" Rachel said tearfully, as she handed her Godson back to Chandler.

"You got a name for him yet?" Ross asked.

Monica and Chandler looked at each other, they hadn't agreed on any names yet but Chandler knew Monica wanted him to be called Daniel and as soon as he saw his son, he knew it suited him.

"I think Daniel…" He told them, Monica nodded her approval, as more tears of joy fell from her eyes, "… Daniel Joseph…"

"That's perfect…" She told him, kissing his cheek.

"Hey Daniel Joseph…" Phoebe said leaning in to look at the sleeping baby, "we're going to have some fun with you…"

One black morning  
When this life is over  
I know  
I'll see your face

Every night I pray, every step I take  
Every move I make, every single day  
Every night I pray, every step I take  
Every day that passes  
Every move I make, every single day  
Is a day that I get closer  
To seeing you again

"Can you believe it?" Chandler said, as he sat in the graveyard, alone again, "me… a father…again."

He couldn't help smiling as he thought of his family, him, Monica, Daniel, who was now 4, twin girls called Rebecca Phoebe and Hayley Rachel, aged 2 and now Monica was pregnant again.

Chandler secretly wanted another boy, so the males wouldn't be out numbered but he never told his wife that because they already had Ross insisting that they had a boy so that he could be named after him, just like the rest of his children had been named after there friends.

He had didn't spend as much time at the graveyard now, he knew Joey would understand because instead he was with his family and friends.

Everyone was happy now, he and Monica had the perfect the family and now lived in a huge house just outside the city. Living not far from them, Ross and Rachel finally got back together and are now married with a their 3 year old daughter, Emma and their 7 month old son, Adam.

While Phoebe was in the middle of planning her wedding with a great guy, called Mike.

Chandler wished Joey had been there for every wedding, every birth, every celebration in person but he knew that he was there in sprite… he was their guardian angel, he was their protector. Not just for his 5 friends but for their families as well. Chandler knew that with Joey looking out for them, nothing could go wrong.

__

Every step I take, every move I make  
Every single day, every time I pray  
I'll be missing you  
Thinkin of the day, when you went away  
What a life to take, what a bond to break  
I'll be missing you


	3. A Face From The Past

__

Sorry it taken so long to update

****

A Face From The Past

Chandler's eyes opened slowly and he looked at the alarm clock that stood on the bedside table. He smiled when he realised there was another 30 minutes before the alarm would go off. He closed his eyes again, pulling his wife closer and drifted off back to the land of sleep.

He opened one eye when he heard the bedroom door open quietly and then felt something bouncing on the bottom of his bed.

"Daddy!!" His 2 year old daughter, Amy shouted, once she saw her father awake.

"Good morning…" He smiled, slowly moving away from Monica, hoping she wouldn't wake up. Just as he was about to stand up, Amy jumped onto his back, giggling as he lifted her up with him. He made his way out the room with Amy still on his back. He was amazed at how much energy she had so early on in the morning after she had kept both her parents up half the night, not wanting to sleep.

"You wanna check on your bothers and sisters?" He asked her. She nodded excitedly and he made his way to the first bedroom.

"Hey, Dad…" Hayley looked up at him grinning from her position on the floor, painting her toe nails.

He frowned at her, "it's 6:30, why you painting your nails?"

"I'm wearing sandals today…I gotta paint my toes the same colour as my out fit!" She rolled her eyes.

"Your only going to school…."

"So…" She looked up at him with a confused look.

"Do you mind!" Rebecca or Becky sat up in bed and glared at her sisters and father, "some people are trying to sleep!"

"Sorry, Becks…" Chandler said, "but you gotta get up soon anyway."

She moaned and flopped back down, covering her head with her blanket. He grinned, even though his twin daughters looked identical, they were so different. Becky was good at sports, while Hayley consecrated more on her appearance but he couldn't be prouder that they both were brilliant at school.

"Come on, kid," Chandler said, grinning at Amy who was still gripping onto him, "lets go get your brothers."

He walked into the next room, flick on the light to see his sons still asleep. He signed and looked at them. First there was 12 year old, Matthew, then 8 year old Thomas and down the hall was his eldest child, Daniel at the age of 16. He couldn't believe that he had six wonderful children…him..Chandler Bing, the guy who was scared of commitment.

"Mattie's a awake!!" Amy said, pointing towards her older brother's bed.

"Oh yeah, he is…" Chandler said, "Morning…"

"Dad?" Matthew said sleepily, "I don't feel well…."

Chandler frowned, placing Amy on the floor and moved towards his son as his daughter went over to Thomas' bed to wake him up.

"What's wrong?" He asked, placing a hand on his forehead.

"I feel sick…."

"No he's not!" Thomas called over, annoyed at his little sister poking him, "he's got a test today and don't wanna do it!"

"Shut up, Tom!" Matthew sat up.

Chandler laughed to himself, "come on, get up and get ready for school, both of you…."

"To early!" Matt moaned.

"No it isn't…" Chandler told him, "besides, you gotta get up cos your aunts, uncles and cousins will be here soon…"

"So?" Tom asked, looking at him confused.

"So, I want my children to be up when we have guests around…"

"But Dad, they're here everyday, breakfast, lunch and dinner or they just come around to hang out," Matt pointed out.

"Good point…" Chandler said, "but you still gotta get up and get ready for school…"

"Awwww…" Both he's sons moaned.

He looked around the room to find Amy gone, he shook his head as he left the room, knowing where she would be.

"Hey, Dan…" Chandler walked into his eldest son's room, seeing him sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing the sleep out his eyes.

"Hey…"

"I've seem to have lost a child…" Chandler grinned and noticed a bump under Daniel's covers and heard giggle come from underneath it.

Danny smiled at him, a smile that was the exact same as his fathers. Everyone always said how much Daniel was like him and he couldn't be prouder. He sat down on the bed next to him.

"Umm, I wonder where Amy could be?" He said, causing his daughter to giggle again.

"BOO!" She screamed as he jumped up from her hiding place. Chandler grabbed hold of her and began to tickle and Daniel joined into.

"Having fun?" All three of them looked up to see Monica stood in the doorway.

"Oh sorry, Mon…" Chandler said quickly, "I didn't mean to wake you…"

"You never…" She smiled at him, "anyway someone has to make the breakfast around here."

"I was going to," He told her.

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow, "since when can you cook?"  
  
Before he say anything his younger daughter jumped into his defence, while climbing on to her lap.

"I love Daddy's cooking!" She grinned.

"Course you do, you love everything Daddy's does…" Monica laughed, "because you're a Daddy's girl."

"Yup!" Her grinned widen and then as run out of the bedroom, giggling.

Monica rolled her eyes with amusement and followed her.

Chandler made his way into the kitchen, he couldn't help but smile as he looked around at his family.

"Do I have to go to school?" Matt asked, aiming the question at Chandler, knowing he was the softer option compared to his mother.

"Yes!" Chandler told him.

"Why?"

"Cos…" Chandler sat down, opposite him.

"Because." Monica corrected him, placing a plate of toast on the table and kissing him on the cheek.

"You sound like Ross!" Chandler scowled at her, earning himself a slap around the head.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head.

Monica poked her tongue out at him.

"Can you go and tell Daniel breakfast is almost done…" She asked him, as she turned back to the stove.

Chandler sighed, standing up and heading to the bottom of the stairs as he shouted up the message for his eldest son.

Before he could return the front door crashed opened and Ross and Rachel walked in with their 3 month old daughter Kaydan in her arms.

"Hey, guys…" Chandler greeted them cheerfully, "you two look rough."

Rachel glared at him and pushed Kaydan into his arms.

"Do not start with me!!" Rachel warned before storming off.

Chandler looked confusedly at Ross, asking for some kind of explanation.

"Kaydan didn't want to sleep last night…" Ross told him, yawning, "we've had about an hour sleep at the most…"

"Ah right…" Chandler nodded, now understanding Rachel's crankiness.

"Yeah and to top that off Emma and Adam decided to have a huge argument this morning and Rach hasn't had her morning cup of coffee yet…" Ross told him.

"Right…well we'll stay here then…out of the way…" Chandler told him, smiling down at the baby in his arms.

"Ross, what are you doing waiting here…breakfast is ready.." Rachel snapped, as he re-appeared.

"Coming, Honey." Ross called back, innocently.

He heard her mumbling something back but couldn't understand it. He turned and glared at Chandler, who was laughing at them.

"If I'm going in there, then you are too…" Ross told him, knowing his friend would rather stay out of the way then cross Rachel in the morning.

"Why?!" Chandler asked.

"Cos you're my best friend and I need your support!"

"Because…"  
  
"What?"

"You said 'cos' it should be because." Chandler told him.

Ross thought about for a minute, "HEY, that's my job, correcting grammar!"

Chandler grinned at him and walked back into the kitchen, Ross followed a moment later.

Chandler sat down and picked up his coffee with his left hand while still holding, a now sleeping, Kaydan, in his right arm.

After a couple of sips, he noticed Rachel and Ross glaring at him from across the table.

"What?" He frowned.

"How the hell did you do that?" Rachel demanded.

"Huh?"  
  
"We tried everything to get her to go to sleep last night…you hold her for a minute and she's asleep in your arms!"

Chandler looked down at the baby, confused. He didn't do nothing special, just held her.

"Maybe she was tired," He suggested with a shrug.

"Ya think!" Becky chipped in sarcastically.

"Yep!" Chandler grinned at her.

"Really?" Becky replied.

"Yep!"

"Really, really?"

"Yep, yep…"

"Really, really, really…" Becky said before she was cut off.

"Alright, enough!" Rachel shouted. Becky got her sense of humour from Chandler and they normally spent ages teasing each other like that.

Chandler grinned again, stood up and handed Kaydan back to her mother. He then wrapped his arms around Monica.

"Do you two have to be all lovey-dovey this early in the morning?" Daniel moaned as he entered the room.

"Yeah, it's gross!" Hayley looked up from her breakfast and agreed with her older brother.

"You do the same with Ryan," Becky said.

"Who's Ryan?!" Chandler demanded, looking at his daughter.

"No one!" Hayley told him, glaring at her twin.

"Who's Ryan?!" Chandler repeated, this time looking at Becky.

"Ermm…I think I've left my homework upstairs!" She said quickly and left the room.

"Who Ryan!?!?!"

"He's her boyfriend." Matt informed him.

"HER WHAT!?!" Both Chandler and Dan shouted at the same time.

"What's the problem?" Hayley asked looking at them.

"You can't have a boyfriend!" Dan told her, he was protective over his little sisters and brothers. "You're only 14!!!!"

"So, this is what a heart attack feels like…" Chandler said, sitting down.

"MOM!" Hayley moaned, "Tell them, it's not a big deal."  
  
"Not a big!!" Chandler said, "you're my baby! No _boy_ is going near you!"

"I'm not a _baby!_" She sulked crossing her arms, "anyway, Daniel got girlfriend!"

"That's different!" Chandler told her, earning a smack around the head from both Monica and Rachel, "HEY!"  
  
"That's so sexiest!" Monica told him.

"How is it!?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's okay for him to have a girlfriend cos he a guy but its not alright for them to have boyfriends because they are girls!" Rachel said.

"Too right!" Daniel added, also earning himself a slap from his mother.

"Actually, I was going to say its different because he's 16 and she's only 14!" Chandler defended himself, although, him and everyone else knew he was lying.

"Yeah, right!" Ross laughed.

"Oh you just wait until Emma gets a boyfriend!" Chandler responded.

"What?!" Ross panicked.

"Aww, sweetie, don't worry about that…" Rachel reassured him, "She's already got one.."  
  
"WHAT!?"

Everyone apart from Chandler and Daniel laughed. The three of them didn't find it funny that their daughters or little sister had boyfriends.

"Maybe we could get beds next to each other…" Chandler suggested to Ross, who looked back confused, "You know…when we get admitted into hospital, for these heart attacks!"

Dan pushed all his books into his locker and took out his sports kit. A few people greeted him as they walked past him. He was one of the most popular boy in the school and he liked it. It was easier to find out information about other people. He

closed his locker and looked up and down there corridor. He spotted the guy he was looking for, heading towards him. He stepped out him front of him and stopped him.

Ryan, looked at the Daniel Bing, nervously. He was his girlfriend's brother, he was very popular and a year older then him.

"Erm, hi…" Ryan stuttered.

"I don't like you…" Dan told him.

"Okay…" Ryan began to back off nervously.

"You hurt my sister in anyway way… if I found out you do anything wrong then I will hurt you!" Dan warned him, "do you understand?"  
  
"Ermm…yeah…"

"What?"  
  
"Yes!" Ryan said louder, "I understand!"

Ryan let out a sigh of relief as he watched Dan walk away.

"Hey!" Hayley came up behind him, with Becky in tow, "was that my brother you was talking to?"  
  
"Yeah…" Ryan told her, "he was warning me."

"Warning you?"  
  
"Yeah, you know…the whole '_you hurt her, I'll hurt you' _speech!" He explained.

"Oh, I can't believe him!" Hayley said, annoyed.

"I thought he didn't know!"

"He didn't until, _someone _opened her big mouth this morning!" Hayley told him, glaring at her sister.

"Hey, they were going to find out sooner or later!" She shrugged.

"They?" Ryan asked, curiously.

"Yeah, you should have seen Dad's face." Becky laughed, "he took today off because he got so stressed over it!"

"It's not funny!!" Hayley told her, before storming off.

Chandler flipped through the channels, not really paying attention to what was on the TV. He couldn't believe that his daughter had a boyfriend. They were growing up to fast for his liking. Soon, they'll be moving to college, getting married, having kids of their own. He frowned, he would to be a grandfather, he was too young to be a grandfather.

His attention was caught by the TV, he's mouth dropped open when he saw what was on.

__

"Today is the 30th anniversary of daytime soap, 'days of our lives.' We're going to be showing back to back episodes all day. We're also dedicating this day in the memory of actor Joseph Tribbiani, who played Dr Drake Remorray."

Chandler blinked away the tears as the show started and an image of Joey flashed up. Chandler instantly recognised it as Joey's first appearance in the show.

"Hey, D.J!" Daniel spun around when he heard his friend Andy call him. Him and Andy been best friend for as long as he could remember and when he had found out Daniel's middle name was Joseph, he started he call him D.J for short and it suck with him.

"Hey, Dude," Dan grinned at him. He was glad it was the end of the day, he had spent of his free time, following Becky and Hayley around, (his father's orders) to make sure they weren't getting up to anything they shouldn't.

"You up for this party on Friday night?" Andy asked him.

"Oh course!"

"Cool…Oh, I've got you this.." Andy whispered and handed him a small tin.

Dan looked around to make sure no teachers were there before opening it and found it filled with cannabis.

"Thanks, man…" Dan slipped it into his pocket, "I owe you!"

He gave his sisters a lift home in the car his parents had got him for his 16th birthday 6 months ago. Apparently they did notice him and his friends sneaking around behind them everywhere they went and was not happy about.

He sat listening to them complain about lack of privacy for 10 minute before he interrupted and gave his 'big brother' speech again.

"Hello!" Dan called out, as he walked through the front door, ignoring his sisters.

As all three of them walked into the sitting room, they saw their Dad quickly turn the TV off and shielding his face so they didn't see the tears.

"Dad?" Becky frowned, "you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm….fine…" He stuttered, wiping away the tears before turning to face them, "I've…umm…I've gotta go out for a while…"

They all watched him leaving in concerned, none of them have ever seen him like that before. Their Dad was strong, he never let anyone see his emotion only when something really bad had happened. They looked at each other, worried.

Chandler walked down the familiar path, he stood in front of Joey's grave.

"Having a day of soaps dedicated to your memory, huh…" Chandler said, sitting down, "Yeah, Baby…"  
  
He couldn't help smiling when he thought about how Joey should to get excited over the little things and how many lines he use to come out with.

The smile faded and he looked to the headstone, tears blurring his vision, stopping him from reading what was wrote on there.

"I still miss you, Man…" He said, nearly choking on the words, "I always will…"

"You think he's okay?" Monica asked Ross, Rachel and Phoebe. They had came home with her to have dinner with them but when they got there they found out what had happened when the kids had come home and Chandler still wasn't back.

"I'm sure he's fine…" Ross told her.

"But Hayley said he was crying…" Monica said, "He never cries!"

Before anyone could say anything they heard the front door open and then close, a second later, Chandler entered the room.

"Hey.." He said sadly.

"Chandler!" Monica ran to him and hugged him, "where were you?!"

"Where's the kids?" He asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"The twins are upstairs doing homework, Dan has gone out and the others are out the back…" Monica told him, "why, what's going on?"

"Has something happened?" Ross asked.

He nodded slightly, "It's stupid really… I don't know why I reacted like I did…"

"What is it?" Rachel asked, "what's happened?"  
  
Chandler silently picked up the remote and turned the TV back on. They all stared at him confused until they heard a familiar voice on the TV.

"Oh my God…" Rachel whispered, covering her mouth with her hand, letting out a small cry.

Chandler reached and pulled Monica into his arms but not one of the 5 friends took their eyes off the TV screen.

"I was watching all afternoon…" Chandler admitted, breaking the silence.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked. They all missed Joey so much but they knew it was harder on Chandler. They were best friends and he had tried so hard to get through his problem.

"Yeah, I am…I think.." He frowned slightly.

They all watched in silence, wishing to have their friend back.

Chandler walked down the stairs, after saying goodnight to his children and reassuring Daniel, Becky and Hayley that he was fine. They didn't know about Joey, Chandler found it too hard to talk about it sometimes and didn't like the idea of explaining it all to his children. Everyone else decided not to say anything too because they found it hard as well but mainly for Chandler's sake.

He was so deep in thoughts that he wasn't looking where he was walking and tripped and fell.

He moaned and saw he fell over Dan's school bag and his jacket. He sighed, Monica would go mad if she saw it laying there, not put away.

He hung them up on a peg, when something dropped out of one of the pockets. He bent down and picked up the tin. Curiosity got the better of him and he opened it.

He went ghostly white when he saw the condense. Not Daniel, he was a good boy. Did well at school, got on well with everyone in the family, did what he was told.

This couldn't be his…could it?

Chandler suddenly felt sick….history was repeating itself.

__


	4. About Joey

****

About Joey

Chandler stared into the tin, shocked. He couldn't believe his son was involved in this kind of stuff. He ran a shaky hadn through his hair, wondering what he should do. He decided against storming into Daniel's room, demanding to know what he was doing. He'd talk to him tomorrow, after school. Then had chance to clear his head and he'd be in a better state to handle it.

He placed the tin back into his son's jacket pocket. Chandler guessed that he wouldn't use it until Friday, the next day, when he would normally go to a party or hang out with friends.

He stared at the carpet for a moment deep in thoughts before blinking away the tears and heading into the sitting room.

"Hey, you okay?" Monica asked, as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah…" He forced a smile for sake. He didn't want to worry her and decided to talk to Daniel first.

"How were the kids?" Monica asked, knowing they were concerned about him.

"They're fine, I told them that I okay and just tired."

"They accepted that?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Not really…" He rubbed his eyes, then put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

She smiled slightly and put her head on his shoulder. She sighed happily before breaking the silence.

"Well, I'm going to bed," She told him, standing up, "you coming?"  
  
"I'll be up in a bit." He promised.

She leant down and kissed him before heading for the stairs.

When she came down stairs the next morning, she found him asleep on the couch.

"Chandler?" She said, touching his shoulder.

His eyes opened slowly, he looked around confused, wondering why he wasn't in his bed when it all came back like a flash.

"Morning, sleep well?" She teased, smiling at him.

"Sorry, I must have fallen asleep…" He explained, stretching his aching muscles.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine…" He said, standing up and hugging her. "I was just thinking about Joey…I guess I fell asleep."

"Okay…If you're sure you're alright."

"I am." He smiled at her.

Monica frowned as she stood at the oven, watching her family. Becky and Hayley were having a discussion about some up and coming event at school. Matt and Tom were teasing Amy, telling her stories about some monsters. Rachel was trying to feed Kaydan while shouting at Adam and Emma who were still arguing about something that happened the day before. Daniel, Ross and Mike were talking about the last Knicks game and tried to involve Chandler in the conversation but he sat quietly, playing with the food on his plate.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Phoebe, who was telling a story about something that happened at work.

"Mon?!"  
  
"Huh… what?"

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Is Chandler?"

Monica sighed and turned to look at her husband, staring at a piece of bacon on the end of his fork for a moment before putting it back down on his plate.

"I dunno…" She told her, "I think he's thinking about Joey."  
  
"Has he said anything to you about it?"

"No, not really…I don't know what to do."

"He'll talk to you in the end." Phoebe told her, smiling slightly before walking over and joining the others.

Chandler looked up slightly when he heard Daniel laughing and then looked back down. He felt terrible, he didn't know what to do…he couldn't even look at his own son.

"Daddy!" He quickly turned his attention to Amy, who was stood next to him, tugging at his sleeve.

"What's up, Baby?" He asked.

"Is there a monster under my bed?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes.

He glared at his two youngest sons, as they laughed. He picked her up and sat her down on his lap.

"Course there isn't…" He reassured her.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really, really?" She asked, causing Chandler to smile. She had picked that up from Becky. It was only something, her and Amy did with their Father, Chandler often wondered where Becky had got.

"Really, Really…" He told her, kissing the top of her head. He looked at her, her facing telling him she still wasn't convinced. "Come on, I'll go and check with you."  
  
He told her, standing up, still holding her.

"Hey, Dad…if you're not back in 10 minutes, I'll call the police." Daniel told him, teasing, grinning.

"Don't think that would be a very good idea." Chandler stated, glancing at his son quickly.

There silence, as they left the room. Ross, Rachel, Phoebe and Monica exchanged worried glances. While the kids looked confused. No one had ever seen Chandler acted like that towards any of the children, not even Emma or Adam. Normally he would just come back with a funny sarcastic comment.

"Did I do something?" Daniel asked.

"No, don't worry, your father's just tired…" Monica explained, walking towards the door to go and talk to him but Ross stopped her.

"Mon, let me." He told her, she nodded, agreement.

Ross found Chandler sat crossed-legged in Amy's room, holding one of her dolls while she was looking for something in her toy box, obviously forgetting about the monster.

"You okay, Man?" He asked, leaning on the door frame.

"Why does everyone keep asking that?"

"Because you're not acting yourself…"

"I'm fine!" Chandler insisted, cutting him off.

"Look, we all miss Joey…" Ross said with sympathy. "If you ever wanna talk…"  
  
"Why can't they stay like this?" Chandler suddenly said, looking towards Amy.

"Huh?"  
  
"Why can't they stay kids? Why do they have to grow up?"  
  
"I dunno…the way of life?" Ross frowned, "is this about Hayley having a boyfriend?"

"I wish," He sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"You're not think about having more kids, are ya?" Ross wondered, "you've got 6!!"

"No, I'm not…"  
  
"Then what is it?"

"You wouldn't understand…"

"Why not?"  
  
"Cos you don't know what it's like."

"What what's like?" Ross was now confused.

"This."  
  
"You're making no sense to me…" Ross told him.

"It doesn't make sense to me, either." Chandler smiled sadly, "Come on, Amy…you've gotta eat your breakfast."

Ross watched as they walked back downstairs, totally confused about what Chandler was talking about. He stood think for a moment before shaking his head and following them down.

"Right, I've gotta go to work." Rachel said, standing up from the table.

Everyone else had left apart from Chandler, who decided to talk the day off again and offered to look after Kaydan so she didn't have to go to day-care.

"Alright, see ya later, Rach."

"You sure, you don't mind looking after her?" She asked him, for the tenth time.

"I'm sure! Go to work!"

"Alright, alright…I'm going.." She smiled at him and then kissed her daughter. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem."

She smiled at him again before leaving. Once he heard the door close, he picked up Kaydan from her play-pen.

"What am I going to do, huh?" He asked her soft.

"So, what's the occasion?" Monica asked, as she set the table that night. Chandler had suggest everyone come over to their house that night, so they could all hang out. His plan was to keep Daniel in, so wouldn't go out and do something stupid and then he would take him a side and talk to him about what he found.

"Nothing, just thought it would be fun." He told her.

"What? With 8 kids running around?" She raised an eyebrow.

"9 kids."  
  
"9 kids?"  
  
"Yeah, Amy, Matt, Tom, Hayley, Becky, Daniel, Adam, Emma and Kaydan…." He told her, "9 kids."

"Daniel's going out tonight," Monica told him.

"No he's not."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Because I want us to have a family night in." He replied, just as Phoebe and Mike walked in.

"Hey, guys," Phoebe said brightly.

"Hey."

"So, what's happening tonight?" Mike asked.

"We're going to eat then we'll watch a movie…" Chandler suggested, "maybe play so games."  
  
"Sounds like fun," Phoebe grinned, "just like the old times!"

"Yeah," Chandler smiled sadly, "just like the old times."

"Hey guys," Rachel appeared, Kaydan in her arms and with Ross behind her. "Thanks again for today, Chandler…she had fun with her uncle Chandler."  
  
"Yeah, I had a good time too…"

"Have to watch him, Mon…" Ross teased, "I think he's getting baby blues."

"I know you wanted a big family, Mon….but 7 kids, whoa…" Phoebe laughed.

"Yeah, yeah….very funny…" Chandler smiled at them all as they laughed.

He wouldn't mind having another baby but he was very happy with his family at the moment, well except for the problem he was having at the moment.

"Hey, mom…dad.." Daniel popped his head around the door, "I'm going out, I'll be back before mid-night."  
  
"Wait!" Chandler said before he had chance to leave, "you're staying in tonight."  
  
"What?" Dan frowned, moving into the room.

Everyone else in the room looked at each other. Chandler rarely said no to his children or stopped them from doing what they wanted, it was normally left up to Monica.

"You're not going out…" He told him, "we're having a family night in.

"Why?"  
  
"Because I said!"

"But I've made plans…" Daniel was confused by his father's weird behaviour.

"What, to go and get high with your friends?" Chandler asked, sarcastically.

"What?" His son went pale.

"What's going on?" Monica asked, looking from her husband to his son.

"I dunno…I have no idea what he's talking about…" Dan stuttered.

"Chandler?" Ross joined in, wondering if this was what he was talking about earlier.

His friend looked at him and then around at everyone else. All wondering what was going on.

Daniel swallowed a lump that raised in his throat as his, he moved towards him and before he could do anything, his father reached into his pocket, pulled out the tin and throw it on the table.

"Still don't know what I'm talking about?" He asked.

"Daniel, please tell me this isn't what I think it is?" Monica asked.

"I..ermm…I…" He didn't know what to say, he looked around the room, to see his Mom, aunts and uncles looking at him with disappointment and fear. He then looked at his father, he couldn't tell what he was think…his face was emotionless and that scared him.

"You looked through my stuff?" He looked accusingly at his Dad, hoping he could make him feel guilty enough to get out of trouble.

"Don't even try guilt tripping me!" Chandler warned.

__

Damn, he knows me to well…He thought to himself.

"I can't believe you would do that!" Dan said, hurtfully.

"I can't believe you're doing this stuff!" Chandler raised his voice slightly and waved the tin in the air.

"Oh come on, its not that big of a deal!"

"Not much of a big deal!!" Chandler shouted, "how stupid can you get!?"

"Chandler, keep your voice down…" Monica told him, "the kids are only in the other room!"

"You're having a go at me?" He spun around to face her, "He's had this in _our house!_ What if one of the others found it?! What if Amy thought it was sweets!?"

Monica started to cry, silently when he saw his tear filled eyes. She'd only see that look once before and that was when they were waiting for news on Joey that night in the hospital. He reached out and squeezed her hand, giving her a silent apologize for snapping at her.

"I'm not stupid!" Daniel cut in, "I hide to well!"

"Well, not that well, considering I found it at the bottom of the stairs!" Chandler turned back to him, "and anyone doing this kinda of stuff, is stupid!"

"Even you?" His son responded.   
  
"What?"

"Nan, told me about your drug problem…" Daniel told him, "said you had one for 3 years, up till the age of 16...so what, you started when you were 13??"  
  
"That has nothing to do with this!!" Chandler yelled. He couldn't believe his mother had told his son about that and he couldn't believe he was using it against him.

"Course it does! You're a hypocrite!"

There was silence, as his words, struck Chandler, right in his heart.

No one else, knew what to say. They just watched Father and Son, shout at each other, they were too in shock to do anything.

"You're right," Chandler said, slowly, much to the surprise of his son, "I was stupid but I know what drug can do, I've seen what happens!"

"It's not that big a deal…" Daniel said quietly, "Its only a bit of weed."  
  
"That's how it starts, then next it will be something stronger, then something ever stronger…and it will go on until you're dead!"

"You're being dramatic…" His son told him, "loads of kids do it!"

"Oh so if loads of kids jump of a bridge, would you?" He asked sarcastically.

"Why are you being like this?" Dan asked, "I thought we were Friends!"

"I'm not your friend, Daniel! I'm your father!" Chandler glared at him. "And I will not allow you to do this stuff in my house!"

"Maybe I shouldn't be in your house then!!" He shouted.

"Okay, think everyone should calm down…" Ross attempted to cut in, "before someone does something they will regret."

"I don't care!" Dan yelled, "I'm just doing what most teenagers do, even he did it but yet, he still has ago at me…"

"Yeah, I did it! It was one of the most stupidest thing I done in my life!" Chandler informed him, "and I will not let you do what I did…I will not let you die too!!"

Chandler walked and leant over the table, trying to calm down and also to shield his face so no one saw the tears. He felt some put a hand on his shoulder but he didn't want to look up to see who it was… he knew all of them would also be in tears or close to them and he couldn't handle seeing them like that.

"What do you mean, 'too'?" Daniel asked.

There was no reply.

"Something happened and long time ago…" Ross started but then saw Rachel shaking her head, telling him not to say anything.

"What did?" He frowned. There was silence again and he got annoyed about being kept in the dark. "Fine! I'm out of here!"

"Daniel!!" Monica called after him as he walked out but he paid no attention.

"Get back here!" Chandler said, walking after him and caught him in the hall by the front door. "Don't you dare walk out that door!"

"I'll see ya later!" He muttered before slamming the door.

Chandler stood there for a moment, trying to work out what to do. He sighed and head back to the others.

"Daddy?" Hayley asked, as he walked through the sitting room. "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing for you to worry about.." He told her and tried to smile before leaving the room.

"Has he gone?" Monica asked.

"Yep." Chandler rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry, I reacted like that."

"Forget it, I would have done the same thing if it was Adam." Ross told him.

"I should have handle it better." Chandler sat down in defeat and then reached out for Monica, "I'm so sorry, I snapped at you too."

"No, you were right." She told him. "How long have you known?"  
  
"Found out last night."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to worry you…" Chandler sighed, "I thought I could deal with it on my own….guess I stuffed up again."  
  
"Hey, you ever stuffed up!" Phoebe told him.

"Yeah, I did… just like I did with Joey."  
  
"No, Chandler…don't do this again…" Rachel warned. It had taken them years to convince him that what happened to Joey wasn't his fault.

"He hates me."

"He'll come round." Ross predicted, "he's a teenager."

"Yeah…" Chandler agreed and then stood up, "I think I need to go for a walk…clear my head."

"You want me to come?" Monica asked.

"No, you stay here…" He hugged her, "I need to be on my own for a bit."

"Okay, if you're sure…"

"Yeah, thanks…" He nodded and head out the room but then turned when he reached the door, "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too.."

Daniel stood outside, running a hand through his hair, a trait he inherited from his Dad. He knew his father was right, he knew he was in the wrong and he couldn't believe the way he reacted, he should have just done what his Dad said.

He hide behind a tree when he heard the door open, he watched his Dad walk out and then down the road.

He wonder where he was going, maybe he was going to search for him. He decided to following, to see where he went.

Chandler sat in front of the headstone for the second time that day. He hadn't told anyone but he had came there earlier when he was walking Kaydan, trying to get her to sleep and somehow he ended up there. He sat there with the baby, in his lap, telling her funny stories about what he and Joey got up. Like when they got the chick and duck, when they got the Barcalounger and foosball table. How they used to be best buds.

Now he was sat alone, in the dark with tears streaming down his face. He had no idea what to do.

"Dad?"

He looked up sharply to see Daniel stood there.

"What you doing here?" He asked, trying to wipe away the tears.

"I follow you…Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine…" He told his son, there was an awkward silence and Daniel stood sifting from foot to foot, something else he got from his father.

"You gonna sit down or just stand there."

Daniel slowly sat down and looked at the grave stone.

"Who's Joey?" He asked.

"A friend…" Chandler explained. "A really good friend…He was my old roommate…"

"How did he die?"

"Overdose…" Chandler told him, not taking his eyes of the gravestone, "a drugs overdose…"  
  
"Oh…"

"Yeah, so now you know why I reacted like that…" He said, "because I've seen what drugs do, I don't want to be sit in front of your grave talking to you about the latest things that have happened to me and my family."

"You…come here a lot?"

"He was like a brother to me…" Chandler told him, he glance at him before looking away again, "Guess you know where you get your name from now…"  
  
"I've always wondered…." Daniel smiled slightly before it faded, "I'm sorry."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Everything…for Joey…for the drugs… for shouting at you…"

"Are you really sorry or are you just sorry you got caught?"

"I'm really sorry…"

"Okay…." Chandler said, simply.

"Please talk to me, Dad." Daniel was so scared that he had wracked the amazing relationship he had with his father.

"Why don't you go home…" Chandler suggested, "we'll talk later."  
  
"Please, Dad…" He attempted again.

"Go home Daniel…go check on your Mom…she'll be worried sick."

He nodded slightly and stood up, he's dad rarely called him Daniel…only when he was in trouble, normally it would be Dan or Danny when he was teasing him. He hated it when he called him Daniel.

"Okay..I'm sorry.."

"We'll talk later…"

When he's son had left, he rubbed his eyes, trying to stopped more tears from flowing.

"So, that's my son…." Chandler spoke to Joey and then sighed, letting go of his emotions, "What am I going to do, Joe?"

2 hours later, he arrived home and found Ross, Rachel and Monica sat in the kitchen.

"Hey.."

"Hey, you okay?" Monica asked, immediately hugging him.

"Yeah, I'm okay…" He smiled sadly at her, "did Dan come on?"  
  
"Yeah, he's gone to bed…"

"He said he found you at the graveyard…" Rachel said, "and you told him about Joey."

"Yeah…" He nodded, "I think he's really sorry about what happened."  
  
"So do I…" Monica agreed.

Silence took over as they all were deep in thoughts.

"I'm going to say goodnight to the kids…" Chandler said.

He found Amy, Tom and Matt fast asleep. He kissed them all and told them he loved them before moving into the twin room. They both were sat up, talking.

"Hey, shouldn't you be asleep?" He asked them, sitting on Becky's bed.

"We couldn't…"

"How come?"  
  
"We were worried about you…" Hayley told him.

"I'm fine." He smiled, "Don't worry about me."

"Is..is Daniel alright?" Becky asked.

"Yeah, he will be…" He assured them, "now, get to sleep."

"Okay, night, Dad.."

"Good night.." He kissed them both.

"Love you dad…" Hayley yawned, just as he turned off the light.

"Love you, dad…" Becky said as well.

"I love you both too." He smiled and walked out.

He stopped outside Daniel's room, he knocked lightly before entering. His son, spun around to face him.

"Hi…" He said, shyly.

"Hey…" Chandler sat down on his bed. "How you feeling?"

"I'm okay…" Daniel was surprised at his father's change of attitude. "I'm really am sorry."

"I know you are…"

"I didn't mean to hurt you or disappoint you… you're the best dad ever, I don't want to lose you!" Tears spilled down his face.

"Hey, you're not going to lose me!" Chandler pulled him into a hug, letting him cry for a few minute. "You are never going to lose me! You're my son, I love you!"

"I love you too!" Dan told him, brushing away the tears.

"Promise that you'll stop doing this…" Chandler said.

"I promise…I swear I'll never touch it again… I was so stupid."

"You weren't stupid…." Chandler told him, "just a bit dumb."

Daniel let a out a small laugh.

"What you said earlier about one of the others finding it…." Daniel started, "I would never let anything happen to them, I wouldn't do anything to put them in danger."

"I know you wouldn't, on purpose…" Chandler told him, "but you do stuff like this and you're putting everyone in danger, mostly yourself. I don't know what I would do if I something happened to you."  
  
Daniel looked down, ashamed. "Will you tell me about Joey?"

"Yeah…" Chandler nodded, "but not tonight, its late…go to sleep."

"Okay.."

"Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"It's going to be okay…we're going to get through this…I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Thanks Dad." He hugged him again, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too…" Chandler watched him as he got into bed and lead down. He then did something he hadn't done since Daniel was about 12. He brushed back the hair on his forehead and kissed him. "Sweet dreams."

Please review! Let me know if I should do more chapters and any ideas would be welcome.


	5. Revenge

Please review and let me know if I should continue

****

Revenge

Chandler rolled onto his back but stayed asleep, he was aware of Monica calling his name and ignored her.

"Chandler!" She called again, but this time she got up and sat on his stomach.

"Mon?!" He said annoyed, opening his eyes. "What time is it?"  
  
"4:30.."  
  
"Why the hell are you waking me up at 4:30..." He asked.

"I wanted to talk.." She smiled sweetly at him.

"At 4:30?!"

"I don't want to get interrupted…"

"Is everything alright?" He asked, suddenly concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" She assured him, "But I was just wondering something…"

"What?" 

"Right, ermm… I was wondering what you would say if I told you I was…umm, pregnant, again."  
  
He stared at her in shock for a moment… "I'd say 7 kids is a lot."

She smiled slightly, "Okay, that's a better response then you passing out."  
  
Chandler shook his head, trying to get everything to make sense, "Are you seriously telling me that we're having another baby?"  
  
"I dunno… It could just be a false alarm but I've got a doctors appointment on Monday to see…" She told him.

"But…how could this happen?" He was starting to freak out slightly.

"Well, if you don't know that by now…"  
  
"What I mean is… how could it happen now?" He said, then continued when she still looked confused, "I mean, aren't you old?"  
  
"Geez…thanks, honey I love you to!" She said sarcastically, "and by the way, you're older then me!!"

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" He reached out for her hand, "I meant, couldn't something happen to you and baby?"  
  
"Yeah, the risks are higher… but I'm not differently sure that I am pregnant, I'd just thought I'd warn you…"  
  
"Right…" Chandler nodded, deep in thoughts, then looked back up at her, "Ross is going to kill me!"

"Why?"  
  
"Because I knocked up his little sister again!"

"Aww, he'll get over it.." She laughed and then leaned down to kiss him.

"I love you…" He told her.

"I love you too!" She smiled and kissed him again, then sat back up.

"So, we've got a few spare hours, anything you wanna do?" She asked, teasingly.

He smiled then closed his eyes, "Yeah, sleep!"

She stared at him for a moment, thinking he was playing around but after a few minutes when he never re-opened his eyes, she sighed and lead back down, still on top of him.

His arms tightened around her. He lifted his head and kissed her hair before slipping back to sleep.

oooooooo

That night, Hayley sat next to the phone, pretending to be reading a magazine. Every so often she would glare at it, willing it to ring. She had been dating Ryan now for 6 months and she loved every minute she spent with him.

"Waiting for a call?" Chandler asked sarcastically, catching her staring at the phone.

"No…" She said, looking back at the magazine.

Chandler rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen and found Monica, Amy, Rachel and Kaydan there.

"Don't you have a home?" He asked Rachel.

"Oh you know you love having me here!" She teased.

"Yes, I love having you, Ross and your kids come over here make a lot of noise and eat all of our food!"

"Don't forget Phoebe and Mike…." Monica added.

"Daddy?" Amy said sweetly, not taking her eyes off the sleeping baby in Rachel's arms, "can I have a baby sister?"  
  
"Ermm…"

"Please! Mommy said to ask you!" She told him, this time looking at him.

He looked over at his wife who was smiling innocently at him. He couldn't help but smile back, remembering their conversation that morning.

"We'll have to see about that," Chandler told her, still looking at Monica.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked slowly, looking from Chandler to Monica.

"Nothing!"

"Yeah right!" She replied.

"I swear, Rachel there is nothing going on!" Chandler laughed.

"Ermm…" She eyed him suspiciously.

The phone ring interrupted their conversation before they could say anything else.

Hayley pounced on it straight away, before anyone else had chance to reach it.

"Hello?!" Her face fell when she heard it wasn't Ryan, "Yeah, he's right here….oh okay…yeah…okay, I will…bye…"

"Wow, recorded breaking time…you were on the phone for less then 1 hour for once…" Chandler teased, when she walked into the kitchen.

"Actually, it wasn't for me! It was for you."

"Who was it?" He frowned.

"Dunno, never left a name just asked me to give you a message…" She told him, grabbing a soda out of the fridge and opening it.

"Which was…"

"Oh yeah…he said to tell you that the debt is still short of $400 and is going up…" She said, "he said he'll be in touch."  
  
"What? Who's that?" Monica asked, looking at him.

Chandler shrugged, confused.

"I have no idea…." He started to say, when suddenly he remembered.

"Don't mind if I count it, do ya?" Hilton grinned again and flicked throw the notes, "your $400 short..."  
  
"What?!" Chandler asked, "there's $890 there... I just drew it out!"  
  
"I know... but your friends debt has gone up..."  
  
"You can't do that!" Chandler insisted.  
  
"I think you find he can..." The guy from behind said, "what you going to do, run to the cops?"  
  
"Look, I haven't got any more money..." Chandler told them, "that will have to do..."  
  
"Well, we have a problem then..." Hilton sighed and clicked his fingers.  
  
Chandler stepped back and tried to shallow the lump of fear that raised in his throat, as he saw the four guy stand and move towards him, along with the guy from before.  
  
"Look, you can't do this..." Chandler pleaded backing up until he hit a wall. He couldn't do nothing except watch as they got closer and closer.

"Chandler? You okay?" Monica asked, moving next to him.

"Yeah, I'm..fine.." He stuttered. It couldn't be them, he told himself, that was over 18 years ago.

"You sure…cos you look like you're going to pass out," Rachel told him.

"I'm fine.." He forced a smile, he couldn't tell them yet, not till he was sure.

"So, who was on the phone then?" Hayley asked him.

"I dunno…" Chandler shook his head, "if its important, they'll call back…"  
  
"Okay," she nodded happily and started to walk out the room. "I'm going to call Ryan."

ooooooo

Chandler was wide awake that night, he couldn't sleep. Wondering who made that phone call earlier, it couldn't be Hilton. He was in jail…but what if he's out now?

He pulled Monica closer to him, he knew that if it was Hilton, not only was his life in danger but also his family's

"Chandler?" Monica said, sleepily, "What's a matter?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine."  
  
"No you're not…" She said, sitting up and looking at him, "are you worried about the baby?"

"No, course not!" He told her. She stared at him, telling him that she didn't believe him. "Alright, I'm just a little scared something will go wrong…"  
  
"I am too…" She informed him and then lied back down, putting her head on his chest. "But we don't even know if I am pregnant."  
  
"I know…."  
  
"You are happy about this, aren't you? You do want this?"

"Yes, I am really am happy!" He kissed the top of her head, "and I really do want this!" 

"Good." She yawned and the closed her eyes.

He sighed, why did this have to happen? Why now after 18 years? His life was perfect, he had an amazing wife, kids and friends and they were all happy. Daniel had kept his promise and stayed away from drugs. He even did more with the family, he spent more time with his brothers and sisters. He took Amy to the park every Saturday morning. He went out with Matthew and Tom, who were thrilled to have their big brother hang out with them. He even went on triple dates with the twins…well actually, they went on double dates and he followed them with his date, just in case they needed protecting.. They weren't to thrilled about his presences.

Chandler had told him about Joey and all the stuff they use to get up. Dan was surprise how much his father had chance his is days of living with a duck and chick and playing foosball all day.

He thought that they were past all that trouble, he thought he could finally put it behind him. He had just started to and now its coming back. He was so scared, he didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he would be able to protect his family.

ooooooo

"Hello?" Chandler spoke into the phone, all day he had been running to the phone. Not wanting any of the kids picking it up just in case it was Hilton.

"Ah, Mr Bing…nice to talk to you again!"

Chandler closed his eyes as he heard the voice that made all his suspicions true. A voice he never wanted to hear again.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I want you to pay…" Hilton told him, "and not just money this time… I've spent the last 18 years in prison because of you!"

"Listen…" Chandler started but got cut off.

"No, you listen… I will make you pay and that's not a treat, it's a promise."  
  
The line went dead and Chandler slowly lowered the phone back into its cradle.

"Dad? You okay?" Daniel asked.

"Go get pack some stuff…" Chandler told him.

"Why? Where we going?"

"You're staying at Ross'…get some stuff together, tell your sisters and brothers too."

"Dad? What's going on?"

"Daniel! Just do as you're told!" He raised his voice slightly.

"Alright…" He nodded slowly and left the room.

"What was all that about?" Monica walked in from the kitchen.

"Mon, you're staying at Ross' tonight."  
  
"Umm, why?"  
  
"Please don't ask…."  
  
"Chandler?"  
  
"Mon, just trust…" He told her, "please."  
  
"Okay…I will…" She agreed, slowly, "But you're going to tell me what's going on tomorrow!"

"Okay…" He nodded.

oooooooo

"So, what's happened?" Ross asked, Monica that night, after all the kids had gone to bed, "you two had a fight or something?"

"No, we haven't…" She said, confused, "he just asked me to come here and to trust him."

"And that's it?" Rachel frowned.

"Yeah…"  
  
"Wonder if its got anything to do with that phone call, yesterday…" Rachel said.

"Oh my god!"

"What, what is it?" Ross asked, "and what phone call?"

"He's out!"

"Who's out?"

"That dealer…" Monica told them, standing up then started to pace the room. She continued when they looked blankly at her, "remember, he beat Chandler up because he tried to pay Joey's debt but didn't have enough money!"

"No, it couldn't be him…" Rachel stated.

"It's gotta be him…" Monica insisted, "remember he left a message with Hayley saying the debt was still short of $400."

Ross and Rachel looked at each other with worried looks.

"I've gotta get home, they're going to kill him!" Monica grabbed her jacket and headed towards the door.

"What!?" Ross jumped up, "wait, I'm coming with you!"

They both left before Rachel could say or do anything.

"Be carefully!" She shouted after them but only got the front door closing as a response.

"Oh no…" Monica whispered, as they approached the house and saw the front door with the lock broken.

Before they entered Ross pushed his sister behind him, just in case it wasn't safe. They both looked around the hall, stunned at the mess. They walked slowly into the sitting room to see it was destroyed too. The TV set and hi-fi system smashed on the floor, chairs turned over, pieces of glass everywhere.

Monica gasped and cover her mouth with her hand, as she looked around. She let a sob escape as she imagined the worst about where Chandler was. Ross put a reassuring hand on her shoulder…to shocked to talk.

Just as they were about to head to the kitchen to see the damage in there, they saw someone come towards them. They screamed in fear, they were surprised to hear, the figure screaming too.

"Chandler!!" Ross stated, once he realised who it was and then placed his heart on his chest, trying to get his heart beat to decrease.

"Oh my god, Chandler!" Monica cried running towards him.

Chandler held her tight as she sobbed into his chest. He looked at Ross questionable, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought you were dead!" Monica told, stepping out of his arms.

Chandler gave her a small smile and ran his hand through his hair, "I wasn't here when they came…"

"Thank God!" She whispered, hugging him again.

"I'll call the police…" Ross told him, reaching for the phone, that lay on the floor next to a family photo.

He picked up the picture and started at it.

"What is it?" Chandler frowned.

Ross slowly turned the photo around to face them. Monica gasped and Chandler's eyes widen when they saw it.

He slowly reached out to take it with a trembling hand and swallowed the lump that raised in this throat.

It was taken at the park by Rachel a few weeks ago, it was a nice summer afternoon and they decided to all have picnic.

Chandler shook of the reminder of the broken glass and looked down at his family, all smiling face. Daniel had his arm around his mother's shoulder, while Matt and Tom sat side by side, beaming at the camera. Amy was sat on his lap and Becky and Hayley were either side of him, leaning against him but instead of seeing his own face smiling back at him, there was nothing. Expect the back of the frame, exposed by his face being cut out.

"I'll get the police down here!" Ross broke the silence, this time picking up the phone.

"No…" Chandler whispered, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the picture.

"What?"

"It's a message…" He told them.

"Chandler, we can't just let them get away with it!" Ross said.

"If you call the police then its going to make everything so much worse!" Chandler took the phone out of his hands.

"What you talking about!?!" Ross shouted, "look around, this place is a mess….Chandler! They want to kill you!!"

"I know!" He glared at him, "I know they do…. But they're after me!"

"You're not making sense!" Monica frowned, "they'll kill you!"

"You call the police then they'll be after you… you and your family!" Chandler explained calmly, "at the moment, they are after me…no one else."  
  
"So, what? You're just going to let them kill you?!"

"If it stops you and everyone else getting hurt…then, yeah…." He told her, adverting his eyes so he couldn't see her face, "I'm not going to let him kill anyone else I love!"

"What about Kids?" Monica whispered, "you're their father….what about me?"

"Mon…"

"No Chandler, we need you!" She cut him off, "you can't just give up this easily without a fight…."

He looked at her, her eye's begging him. His heart broke to see all the fear and sadness in her eyes. He slowly looked down at the smashed picture still in his hands, all his children…he couldn't leave them.

He looked at Ross, he stared at him with concern and with a bit of anger for trying to give in. He then looked back at Monica, eyes filled with tears, ready to fall and stood with one hand cradling her stomach proactively. They wasn't sure about her pregnancy yet but there was something inside of him, telling him that it was true, they were going to have another baby.

He dropped onto the couch and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm not giving up…" He looked back up at her and smiled slightly, "I'll think of something…"

He heard Ross sigh in relief as Monica flung herself into his arms again, tears spilling down her face.

"I still want you to go to Ross' tonight…" Chandler whispered in her ear.

She looked up at him, "why, what you going to do?"

"I'm not doing nothing?" He smiled reassuringly. "But…I don't think its safe for you to be around me at the moment."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mon, please… just trust me, yeah?" He squeezed her hand lightly, "I'll come around in the morning to check on you all…and I'll have something sorted by then…"

"I'm not leaving you on your own…" She told him, sat next to him….she unconsciously moved hand immediately to her stomach without noticing. "What if something happens?"  
  
"Nothing's going to happen…." He promised her, "I'll be fine. I'm not going anywhere!"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't stay?" She asked.

He smiled at her, "okay… 1- its not safe…. 2- the kids needs their mom when they wake up in the morning…3- this place is a mess…"  
  
"I said one!" She scowled at him.

"I could give you one more if you like…" He raised an eyebrow and slowly looked down at where her hand was, she followed his glace.

They smiled at each other.

"Okay, the lovey-dovey stuff I could handle…" Ross commented, reminding them both he was still there. "But…I don't think I wanna know any more about what you're talking about…"  
  
They both stared at him a while before bursting out laughing.

"What?!"

"Nothing… dude…" Chandler told him between laughter, surprised that Ross never worked it out.

"What?!" He demanded again, when his sister and brother-in-law didn't stop laughing.

"Forget it…" Monica told him, controlling herself, "It's not that funny.."

"Then why are you laughing?" He frowned.

"Hormones.." Monica suggested. Ross looked at her for a minute before accepting her answer and shrugging.

Chandler watched them and then burst out laughing, this harder then before, a few tears escaped and rolled down his face.

This is just wanted he need, a good laugh. Ever since Hayley had told him about phone call he had been worried sick and when he came home earlier to see the house in this mess made everything worse…now he couldn't stop laughing but he didn't care, he was feeling better then before.

Monica hit him lightly and when he didn't stop she rolled her eyes sarcastically but she still couldn't help a smile playing on her lips.

"Fine! Laugh…I don't care!!" Ross told him and then dropped into one of the chairs sulkily.

"Alright…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Chandler said, trying to control his laughter.

"So…" Ross said after a few seconds silence, "what happens now?"

"Monica's going home with you…" Chandler informed him.

"Chandler…" She started to argue.

"No, Mon…please just do this for me…" He asked her.

She looked at him for minute before nodding slowly, "Okay…you're going to be okay…aren't you"  
  
"I promise…" He looked straight in her eyes.

"You sure?"

"When have you ever lied to you before?"

"What about last Christmas when you said you were going to…" Ross started.

"Oh, Ross…" Chandler cut in quickly.

Ross grinned at his friend innocently and while Monica looked at him suspiciously.

"Look, Mon…I'll be fine…" He quickly changed the conversation, "I swear to you, nothing is going to happen!"

"Okay…" She nodded slowly and then leaned in to kiss him.

"Ewww…" Ross moaned and looked away.

"Go on… I bet Rachel is worried sick…" Chandler said, breaking the kiss.

Monica kissed him again before standing up, following Ross out the door.

"I love you…" She stopped at the doorway and looked back at him, still sat on the couch.

"I love you too…" Chandler told her, a few tears pricking in his eyes, "kiss the kids goodnight for me?"  
  
She nodded slowly and then left.

Chandler sat there for what seemed like hours, just staring at the picture of his family, trying to decided what to do. He snapped out of his daze when he saw a tear drop onto the golden frame. He place it down gently on the couch next to him, wiped away the rest of the tears in his eyes then stood up and started to clean everything up.

oooooooooo

"Why we eating here, again?" Adam asked his father for the tenth time.

"Because it's our home!" Ross repeated.

"Oh come on, Dad!" Emma rolled her eyes, "I think the only time we've ever eating here was when Uncle Chandler and Aunty Monica went on holiday…. And was only once, the rest of the time we went out."  
  
"Not my fault your mother can't cook…." He mumbled quietly.

"What?" Rachel looked up from her newspaper.

"Nothing, Honey…" He smiled innocently at her. She watched him a minute before looking back down.

"I want Daddy…" Amy pouted, putting her spoon down.

"He'll be here soon…" Ross told her, "he promised he'd come see you."  
  
"Why can't we go home?" Matt asked, looking over from where he sat watching TV with Daniel, Tom and Becky.

"It's complicated…."

"Where's Mom?"

"She's still in bed…" Rachel told them, "she didn't sleep well last night."

"They're not on a break are they?" Adam asked, looking at his parents, then grinned cheekily, "because I heard that's a bad thing to do…"

Ross' mouth dropped open as he stared at his 14 year old son. Whilst Rachel glared at him.

"We were not on a break!!" She snapped, not taking her eyes off her husband.

"Huh-oh, not this again…" They all turned around and saw Monica standing in the door way.

"Mommy!!!" Amy ran into her arms.

"Who told you about when we were on a break?" Ross asked but then changed his mind when he saw the look his wife was giving him, "Or when we weren't on a break…."

"Uncle Chandler…" Adam said, taking a mouthful of cereal.

"Wait, till I see him…" Ross started, "I'll kill him…"  
  
As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them. He looked over at his sister, guiltily.

"Mon, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to say it like that…" He stuttered.

"What's going on?" Daniel stood up, looking at his Mother.

"Nothing…don't worry about it…" Monica smiled at him, whilst putting Amy down and taking the mug of coffee Rachel handed her.

"Doesn't sound like nothing…" Becky joined, standing behind her brother, while Matt, Tom, Adam and Emma looked on interested. "Has something happened?"  
  
"No nothing, has happened!" Monica assured them.

"It has!" Daniel insisted, "Something happened to Dad, hasn't it?"  
  
"No…"  
  
"What's going on?" Hayley walked in, looking nervously around.

"Something has happened to Dad." Becky told her, nearly in tears.

"Your Dad is fine…" Ross cut in, "we saw him last night…"

"So why are we here then?" Daniel asked, shooting his mother and uncle accusing looks.

"Daniel…" Monica started but before she could finish she heard the front door open and close. They all fell silent and turned to look at the door, a couple of seconds later Chandler appeared.

"Morning.." He said cheerfully.

"Daddy!!" Amy yelled and ran at him.

He swung her up in his arms and held her tightly, he missed his family so much during the night. Before he chance to do anything, both Hayley and Becky were hugging him too.

"Miss me?" He asked them raising an eyebrow.

"They thought something happened…" Tom told him, "They're such Babies!"

Daniel hit him around the head, "You're an idiot!"

"Daniel!" Chandler sighed, Tom was only 9, he didn't really understand what was going on, "don't hit him."

Dan rolled his eyes and fold his arms across his chest. "Something did happen though, didn't it?"  
  
Chandler looked at Monica, silently asking whether they should tell them the truth of not. When he saw her nodding slowly, he put Amy of the floor and rubbed his eyes.

"Right.. Come on…Adam, Ems…" Rachel cleared her throat, knowing that they would want some privacy, "time for school.."

"It's only 7:30!!" Emma informed her.

"Yeah, I wanna know what's going on!" Adam added, causing both his parents to glare at him.

"We'll go and to central Perk first…" Ross said, scrapping Kaydan into her baby carrier.

"Aww…" Adam moaned.

"Adam Chandler Geller, move now!!" Rachel demanded, pointing towards the front door. Chandler winced when she used his middle name. He had tried everything to convince her and Ross not to use his name but they refused to listen.

"Would never have thought it was my home…." He mumbled, shoving his bag on his back and heading out the door.

"Thanks, Guys.." Chandler smiled at them slightly.

"No problem….How about we meet for lunch?" Ross suggested, really wanting to know what was going on.

"Yeah, sure…" He nodded.

"Alright, see you later then…" Rachel said, hurrying Emma out the house. She hugged Chandler as she passed him, she had been really worried about, so had Monica and Ross. She whispered quietly in his ear, "I'm glad you're okay!"

"Thanks, Rach…" He smiled at her, "but don't worry, you can't get rid of me that easily…"

"Damn, knew there was a downside to this…" She said sarcastically as she left.

Chandler laughed slightly then turned to look at his family. Monica was sat at the table waiting patiently, while Tom and Amy were both engrossed in the cartoons, on the TV. Daniel stood, looking at his father curiously, Matt had turned away from the TV, interested in why he wasn't sat at home watching them and both Hayley and Becky stood by him still, looking worried.

"Ermm, why don't you sit down…" He told them.

"When are we going home?" Matt asked, as they took their seats.

"Not yet…" Chandler told him, "you're all going to stay here with Uncle Ross and Aunt Rachel for a while…"  
  
"What?" They all said at the same time.

"I thought you said you'd have it sorted by now?" Monica looked up at him.

"I know, I'm sorry…" He sighed, "I'm trying…"  
  
"Why can't we go home, then?" Daniel enquired.

"We had a break in yesterday…" Chandler explained, they all gasped and when he saw they were going to start talking, he quickly continued, "Don't worry, nothing was taken…a few things damaged but that was only downstairs."  
  
"If it was a break in, why didn't they take anything?"  
  
"I dunno…" Chandler said slowly.

"Dad, what's really going on?!" Dan demanded.

"Daniel calm down…" Monica told him softly.

"I'm going to school!" He said stood up and ended to the door.

"Stop!" Chandler blocked his path, "you're not going anywhere."  
  
"Why not?!"

"Alright, I don't want any of you to freak out…" Chandler started. He's eyes rested on Tom and Amy, deciding it probably best that they didn't know. "Come into the kitchen."

They all followed him, leaving the youngest of the children to watch TV.

"Okay… there is someone after me…" Chandler told them slowly.

"What do you mean, after you?" Becky frowned.

"it's the guy who rung up the other day, isn't it?" Hayley predicted.

"Yes… but he's after me.. Not you lot," Chandler assured them, "That's why you've gotta stay here…"  
  
"What? So you're on your own?"  
  
"Look, nothing's going to happen to me…I'll be fine." 

"So, what now?" Matt asked, "we just stay here 24/7?"

"No, you'll go to school…" Chandler informed him, "I'll drop you off and explain to the teachers…"  
  
"I thought you said he wasn't after us?"  
  
"He's isn't…I just wanna be sure."

There was silence, all of them looking to the floor, deep in thoughts. Chandler saw Hayley brush a tear out of her eyes, he quickly pulled them all into a hug.

"Everything will be fine," He told them, calmly "but I want you all to stick together, don't go anywhere alone…understand?"  
  
They all nodded and stepped out of the hug.

"Right, go get your stuff ready… I'll drop you off first then come back for Amy and Tom…"

They nodded again and left the room quietly.

"Well, that went well…" Monica said once they had gone. He glance at her. "Well, it could have gone worse!"

He sighed, "Do you think I did the right thing in telling them?"  
  
"Course you did…" Monica comforted him, "they knew something was going on."  
  
"Yeah…" He nodded looking at the floor, he then looked up at her, "It's Monday."

"Yeah and??" She asked confused.

"You've got the appointment today…"  
  
"Oh my god…" She gasped, "I forgot about that!"

"What time is it?"

"5:30...are you coming?"

"Try and stopped me!" He grinned at her.

Chandler pulled up outside the High School, that afternoon. He looked around the crowds of kids, trying to push their way through to home, he couldn't see his kids anywhere. Then he spotted Ryan, he jumped out and walked over to him.

oooooooo

"Oh, hey, Mr Bing…" Ryan said shyly when he noticed him.

"Hi…" He smiled slightly at him. Ryan always called him 'Mr Bing' even though he was on first name bases with Monica, Ross, Rachel and even Mike and Phoebe. "You seen my lot around anywhere?"

"Yeah, Rachel came picked them up about 5 minutes ago…"

"You sure?" Chandler wanted to be certain they were safe before he left.

"Yeah, saw her drive off…" Ryan informed him, "oh, and Hayley told me about…ermm…about what's happening…"  
  
Chandler looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "Yeah….??"  
  
"Well…umm, I just wanted to let you know that I'll look out for the twins and Matt… well and Dan but I won't tell him that…he's got this stupid pride thing going on, when he won't let anyone help…."  
  
Chandler smiled, he liked Ryan, he was a good kid. He'd been with Hayley for about 6 months and he became one of the family…even though he was still scared to death of Chandler.

"Thanks…I would really help me out…" Chandler told him.

"No problem…" He flashed him, his biggest smile, "I really care about Hayley and Becky's a good friend…I care about her too…"  
  
"I know you do…" Chandler patted him on the shoulder. "You want a lift home?"

"Umm, yeah sure…that would be great!"

They walked towards the car in silence, once they walked around the corner to where it was parked, Chandler noticed two blokes stood a few meters away from it.

"Umm, Ryan?" Chandler said slowly, "Hayley said you're on the basketball and Baseball teams…"

"Yeah…and the football team…" He smiled proudly.

"Yeah, well be fit is going to come in handy now…" Chandler told him.

"Why?"

"Because, those blokes are walking towards us and I think they want to kill me…" Chandler said calmly, "so I would really advise, you run!!"

Ryan looked at him and then to the guys heading towards them, mouth wide open.

"I said Run!!!" Chandler yelled and grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him away.

After Ryan realised what was happening, he began to sprint beside Chandler, trying to keep up with him the best he could.

Chandler reached into his pocket, searching to find his mobile to call for help but he then realised he left it in the car. He looked around, wondering where they were and why the street was empty. When he looked at Ryan, he found out his wasn't running along side him.

He glance back just to see one of the men, slam into the back of Ryan and tackling down to the floor.

He stopped immediately, running back to help him but 3 more men came out from no where and pounced on him.

He struggled but couldn't get free, he screamed out when one of them kicked him hard in the stomach. As he tried to stuck in oxygen, they bragged him to his feet and pulled him down an ally, with Ryan right behind. They then pushed them both into the back of a waiting van, locking to door once they were in.

Chandler tried to force it open but it didn't work. He slowly looked at Ryan.

"This can't be good…"

Please review and let me know if I should continue


	6. Admitting Love and Saying Goodbye

**_Admitting Love and Saying Goodbye_**  
  
Chandler slumped back to the floor of the van, as he felt it drive off. He looked across at Ryan, who was staring at the locked doors, with fear filled eyes.  
  
"Don't worry..." Chandler told him, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What's going to happen?" Ryan asked quietly, turning to look at him.  
  
"You're going to be fine...They won't touch you, it's me their after."  
  
"If they don't want me, then they did they take me?"  
  
"Because you were there with me..." Chandler explained, "you're just a kid, they know that you're not worth anything to them."  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Not really, they just want to make me pay for what I did..." Chandler shrugged, "they know that if they did anything to do then it was cause a whole lot of problem..."  
  
"How do you mean?" Ryan frowned.  
  
"Well, if they kill you or hurt you then all everyone else is going to see that you were an innocent kid of got caught up in this by mistake...." Chandler stated calmly.  
  
"So...you're innocent..." Ryan said and then added as an afterthought, "Right??"  
  
Chandler smiled slightly, "yeah I am, but people will know that if anything happened to me, it would be because of revenge but there would be no reason for you to be hurt in anyway other then pure evil..."  
  
Ryan thought about what he was saying, "Oh..."  
  
They both looked at each other when they felt the van come to a halt.  
  
"You don't know me." Chandler told him, quickly.  
  
"What?" Ryan asked confused.  
  
"If they ask, tell them you don't know me..." Chandler explained. "tell them you were only with me because I asked if you seen my kids and you said you'd show where you seen them last..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because!"  
  
Before Ryan could say anymore, the van door opened, letting in streams of light.  
  
Chandler watched as two men jumped in, one he recognised from before by his car and the other guy was someone he was never going forget.  
  
"Chandler, nice of you to join us!" Hilton drawled with fake cheerfulness.  
  
"You can't do this!" Chandler glared hatred at him.  
  
"Oh I believe I can!" Hilton smirked, then turned to look at Ryan, "This must be Daniel."  
  
"I'm Ryan..." He mumbled, nervously.  
  
"Ryan?" Hilton frowned, looking at Chandler again, "don't remember you having a son called Ryan."  
  
"You don't know nothing about my family..." Chandler predicted.  
  
"Oh, no I don't..." He agreed, his comment dripping with sarcasm, "I don't know that you have three sons called Daniel, Matthew and Thomas, ages 17, 13 and 9... I don't know you have twin girls called Rebecca and Hayley who are 15 and I don't know you have a 2 year old called Amy...."  
  
"You go near them..." Chandler warned, anger starting to boil inside him.  
  
"Oh can't forget Monica, now can I?" Hilton grinned, "nor your close friends and their kids..."  
  
Before he could say anymore Chandler lunged towards him but before he could lay a finger on him, the other guy jumped on him. Sending him flying into the side of van, everything spun when the side of his head smacked against the van.  
He shook his head, trying to clear the black fog that was settling over his eyes.  
  
"Now, now...violence is not the answer!" Hilton remarked, looking down at Chandler.  
  
As Chandler sat up, he saw Hilton reach across and rip the bag off Ryan's bag.  
  
"Let's find out who, you really are!" He started rummaging through the backpack until he pulled out a notepad.  
  
"Ryan Jackson...." Hilton read off the front, he looked at Chandler, "who is he?"  
  
"I only meet him today..."  
  
"Oh, yeah so that's why he was with you!"  
  
"No, he's in Dan's English Class..." Chandler lied, "I went to pick my kids up from school but couldn't see them so I asked around the kids and Ryan told me he saw them walking away, I asked where and he said he'd show me."  
  
"Aren't your kids big enough to walk home on their own?" Hilton raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Not when there's a psychopath like you looking for revenge," He muttered.  
  
"I'm not after your children! I'm after you!"  
  
"Yeah, well you got me!" Chandler yelled, "let Ryan go!"  
  
"What's it to you?" Hilton asked, "I thought you didn't know him!"  
  
"Oh come on... he's only a kid, he knows nothing about this!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to him..." Hilton said, moving back towards the doors of the van and then looked back at the other bloke, "Search them!"  
  
Ryan panicked as the man moved towards him and began to do as ordered, taking away his mobile phone and wallet. He then moved onto Chandler, doing the same, taking anything that they could use in their defence or to connect anyone.  
  
Ryan let out a sigh of relief when he heard the van's door slam shut again as he left. He looked over at Chandler.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked, noticing bloody slowly trickling down the side of his face.  
  
"I'm fine.. Slight headache..." Chandler smiled slightly, trying to ease the tension. "You??"  
  
"Yeah, I guess..." Ryan said and then started to laugh slightly.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"I just can't believe how lucky I am!" Ryan grinned at him.  
  
Chandler thought for a minute before frowning in confusion, "Huh?"  
  
"That I'm going out with one of vainest girls in school..."  
  
"Oh..." Chandler nodded, not really interested until he actually realised what he was saying, "OI! That's my daughter you're talking about!!!"  
  
"No, no I didn't mean it in a bad way!!" Ryan said quickly, he then reached into the bottom of his bag and pulled a photo out of him, Hayley and Becky and handed it to him.  
  
"So, it's a picture of my daughters and you..." Chandler looked over at him, unimpressed about what he was implying about Hayley and Becky.  
  
"I had it in my wallet..." He explained "but Hayley made me take it out today because she said her hair was a mess..."  
  
"And they took your wallet!" Chandler said, finally catching on, knowing what sort of problems it could have caused if Hilton found out that Ryan was Hayley's boyfriend.  
  
Chandler slowly looked back down at the picture, looking at the identical smiles on his daughters' faces. He felt a tear pricks in the corner of his eyes, wondering if he would ever see them again.  
  
He sighed, he couldn't think like that. He will see them again, he couldn't give up. He promised them all that he was going no where and he couldn't break that.  
He handed the photo back to Ryan. He gently touched his head where he had hit it, he wince in pain as his fingers made contact with the wound.  
  
Ryan watched him for a minute, wondering what he was thinking. Hoping that he had something planned. He was so scared, that he something really bad would happened. He didn't want to die, he was only 16. Also he didn't want anything to happen to Chandler. He was his girlfriend's father, if something did happen, he wouldn't know how to look at Hayley again, knowing he could've done something.  
  
He placed the photo back into a small pocket at the front of his bag, hoping there was no chance anyone would look in there. He frowned as he touched something, wondering what it was, when he suddenly remembered.  
  
"Oh my god!" He gasped, causing Chandler to look over at him, "I love her so much!!"  
  
"You better be talking about Hayley!" Chandler warned, "cos if I find out that you...."  
  
He stopped talking when he saw Ryan pull out a pink mobile phone, he straight away recognised it as Hayley's.  
  
"She put it in my bag earlier!" Ryan smiled widely, "I totally forgot about it!"  
  
"Whoa, that girl's really helping us out here!" Chandler stated, referring to the photo.  
  
Chandler took the phone and pressed a few buttons, it beeped into life, Chandler's smile faded slightly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ryan asked.  
  
"The battery's low..." Chandler explained, "Why does she never charge her phone!!"  
  
"So what, we can't call anyone?"  
  
"I think there might be another for one phone call..." Chandler predicted.  
  
"Great! Call the police!" Ryan smiled again.  
  
"No..."  
  
"What?!" Ryan demanded, "We've gotta get out of here!!"  
  
"I know," Chandler said quietly, "but I've only got one phone call and this could be my last ever phone call... I have to call Monica..."  
  
"If we call the police, you'll be able to see her!"  
  
"Come on, we don't even know where we are!" Chandler pointed out, "we don't know if we're alone or if there's 50 guys stood just outside here... all we know is that we've been locked in the back of a van by a man who wants to kill me!"  
  
Ryan opened his mouth to reply but Chandler cut him off.  
  
"Monica will call the police..." He told him, "but this could be my last chance...."  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." Ryan agreed after a second of silence, "You're right."  
  
Chandler gave him a small smile, he wasn't sure if it was to thank him for understanding or to reassure him that everything would work out.  
  
Monica was pacing around the kitchen and Ross and Rachel watched her.  
  
"Mon?" Rachel said, "Mon? Will you stop, you're making me sea-sick!"  
  
Monica slowly sat in a chair opposite Ross and brushed some tears out of her eyes. It was nearly 7 o'clock, Chandler was meant to meet her at 5 for the doctor's appointment but he never showed up.  
  
"He'll be fine!" Ross said gently, reaching over and taking her hand, "he promised he would."  
  
"Yeah, I know..." She sniffed, smiling sadly at them. "Look, I wanted to thank both of you..."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For everything...I don't know what we would have done if we weren't here for us."  
  
"Aww, Mon..." Rachel stood up and hugged her, "just think that its pay back for all the times we've eaten your food and been around your place!"  
  
Monica let a out a quiet laugh, Rachel and Chandler always joked around about the amount of time the 'Geller-Green' family spent around their house.  
  
Chandler and Rachel had spent lots of times just joking around and doing stupid things. Monica was glad that Chandler still had someone to do immature stuff with now that Joey had gone and even more glad that it wasn't her who had to clean up the mess. They both realised it was a bad idea to play practically jokes on each other in Monica's and Chandler's house when they once ended up having a food fight and Monica came home to find Cheese Cake all over the wall, she still didn't know where they got the cake from.  
  
Becky and Daniel both sat spread out on the couch flicking through the channels, a habit they picked up from Chandler. It annoyed the hell out of Hayley, who had given up and gone to do her homework with Matt and Emma.  
  
"Hullo, Mad House..." Adam said picking up the phone,  
  
"Hey, Ad...." Chandler said, "is Monica there?"  
  
"Yeah, sure..." Adam replied, "I'll just get her."  
  
"Hey, Guys...your Dad's on the phone..."He told them as he placed the phone on the side and headed towards the kitchen. He didn't know what was going on but he knew it was serious and that they were all worried about Chandler.  
  
"DAD!!" Becky shouted into the phone. They had all asked their Mom, Uncle and Aunt where he was but all they told them was that he was sorting something out. Not wanting to worry them by saying they had no idea.  
  
"Hey, Honey..." Chandler couldn't help smiling, "Look, is your Mom there? I really need to talk to her..."  
  
"Adam's just getting her..." Becky told him, "Is everything Okay? Where are?"  
  
"Everything is fine.. I'll be home soon.."  
  
"Okay..." She nodded and then saw Monica walk in, "Mom's here, now...I love you, Daddy.."  
  
"I love you too.." Chandler replied, trying to blink away the tears.  
  
"Chandler?" Monica spoke in to the phone, "Where are you?"  
  
A few tears managed to slip down his face when he hard her voice. Ryan looked away, pretending he didn't notice.  
  
"Mon?" He said softly, "I think its time to call the police..."  
  
"What's going on, Chandler?" She asked, fear creeping over her, "where are you?"  
  
"I dunno where I am, Mon..." He admitted.  
  
"No.." She whispered, this couldn't be happening. Tears flowed down her face as the whole family started to crowded around, now including Mike and Phoebe who arrived a few minutes before.  
  
"Mon? I'm sorry...I'm really am sorry..." His choked out.  
  
"No, Chandler..." She turned away from everyone so she couldn't see their faces, "No please...please, don't do this..."  
  
"Mon, you gotta call the police, okay?" He told her, "tell them everything... make sure you and the kids of safe."  
  
"Chandler, I can't lose you!" She cried.  
  
"I know...but we're going to try and get out of here..."  
  
"We?" She frowned.  
  
"Ryan's here." He told her quietly, "I was going to give him a lift home when they jumped us then throw us in a van..."  
  
"Oh my god!" She gasped, "are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, we're fine..." He assured her, "they thought he was Daniel... that's why you gotta call the police, you're not safe."  
  
"But you'll be okay, won't you?" She asked, she looked around when she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at her brother, his eyes filled with tears, silently asking her what was going on.  
  
"Ryan will be."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Mon..." He started but she interrupted him.  
  
"No, Chandler! We need you, you got that!?" She heard, him crying quietly, noting wanting her to hear, "please don't cry....please..."  
  
"I don't think I have much battery left on the phone," he explained, noting wanting the phone to cut off and for her to panic.  
  
"Don't go.." She begged.  
  
"I'm sorry...I've got Hayley's phone...you know what she's like when it comes to charging it..." He attempted to joke.  
  
Monica ever responded, not bothered about the tears rolling down her face. She could hear the others crying behind her, none of them really knowing what was happening but guessed it was bad.  
  
"You still there, Mon?"  
  
"I'm always going to here, Chandler..." She promised.  
  
"I know...and I'll always be with you, in someway..." He said, carefully not making any promises he couldn't keep. He then suddenly remembered about her doctor's appointment. "What happened at the doctor's?"  
  
She smiled, she hadn't told any of the others yet, not even Rachel. She wanted Chandler to be the first to know.  
  
"Let's just say that our suppositions were right..." She grinned.  
  
"Oh my God..." Chandler practically yelled, "God I love you so much!!"  
  
"I love you to!"  
  
"I can't believe this," Chandler smiled, nearly forgetting where he was and why he was there.  
  
"See, now you have an extra reason get back here," She informed him.  
  
"I'm going to try my hardest..." Chandler guaranteed. "But Mon if something does happen to me..."  
  
"Don't say it!" Monica insisted, "Please don't say goodbye to me!"  
  
"If something does happen to me.... I'll always love you... I'll look out for you and kids and everyone else..." He promised, knowing that she didn't want to hear it but he had to say it. "Tell them all I love them... tell them, I'm sorry..."  
  
"We already know that, Chandler," She said quietly.  
  
Chandler glanced over at Ryan, who had been sat quietly, a few tears rolling down his face.  
  
"Tell Hayley that Ryan loves her..." He added to the end.  
  
"He does..." He heard Monica start to ask before there was a beep telling him the phone was cutting out.  
  
"Mon?? Monica!!" When he got no reply, he took the phone away from his ear and saw a blank screen.  
  
"Thank you..." Ryan mumbled before breaking down totally, "I really do love her...thanks for telling her!!"  
  
Chandler moved towards him, putting his arms around him. Trying to comfort him like a father would to his son. Like he would if it was Daniel, Matt or Tom.  
  
"Shhh...its going to be okay..." He said as Ryan sobbed into his shoulder, "you'll get to tell yourself..."  
  
They sat like that for over half hour, Ryan soaking Chandler's shirt with tears and Chandler, himself crying silently, thinking about his family, thinking about his friends, thinking about his nieces and nephew, thinking about Ryan, thinking about Joey but mostly his un-born child. Wondering if it was a boy or girl, wondering if he will be there to meet them, wondering if he'll be there to see them grow up. Wondering if he'd see any of his children grow up.

__

_Please let me know what you think!! _


	7. ‘Don’t Give Up’

Hey, thank you all for the reviews!

****

'Don't Give Up'

Ross sighed and leaned against the front door after closing it. It was an hour since they received the phone call from Chandler and Monica had called the police straight away. They had assured them everything was going to be fine but insisted a police officer stayed with them at all times just in case, which meant everyone had to stay together.

He could hear the TV in Emma's room on; she was trying to keep Amy and Tom happy. They were to young to understand and Emma decided to keep them out the way so they never noticed what was going on around them.

He rubbed his eyes before heading back into the sitting room to join everyone else. Rachel and Phoebe were sat with Monica, trying to talk to her but she said nothing and just stared into the space.

Daniel was trying to be strong and comfort Becky and Hayley. While Matt attempted to ignore the situation by concentrating on his Maths' homework but it wasn't working.

He smiled slightly at the young policeman, who had be left there looking around helplessly.

He moved into the kitchen and found Mike and Adam making drinks and snacks.

"Hey…so what's going on now?" Mike asked when he saw Ross enter.

"Well, that guy is going to stay here with us and there's going to be an un-marked police car outside." Ross shrugged, "We're not allowed to go anywhere on our own, all we can do is wait."

"Are they really going to come after us?" Adam asked.

"No, course they won't!" Ross reassured.

"Anyway, they wouldn't be able to…" Mike added, "not with all the police around."  
  
Adam seemed to except this after a few seconds of thinking about it and Ross smiled gratefully at Mike for putting his son at ease.

"What about Uncle Chandler?" Adam broke the silence, "will he be okay?"  
  
"Yeah sure…" Ross started before Adam interrupted.

"Dad, the truth…I'm not a kid any more."

"To be honest, I don't know what the truth is." Ross added, sadly.

Adam looked at him curiously before nodding then leaving the room with a tray of coffee.

****

XxXxX

Chandler glanced over at Ryan and noticed he was asleep; he looked down at his watch and noticed it was nearly 11 o'clock.

He rubbed his eyes, he knew he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight but was glad Ryan was.

He reached over for Ryan's bag, picking up and looking through it quietly. He slowly pulled out a notebook and took a pen out of his pencil case.

He flipped to a clean sheet of paper and began to write, letting his feels out.

****

XxXxX

"Mon, why don't you try and get some sleep?" Phoebe suggested.

"I can't…" She told her, quietly.

There was silence in the room again; Kaydan Amy, Tom and Matt all went to bed about 2 hours ago but everyone else stayed up. Eventually all the kids lost their battles with sleep but still lied on the floor.

Ross sighed as he stood up, "I'll put these lot to bed."

"I'll help you." Mike offered as he carefully picked up Adam while Ross took Emma.

"It'll be okay, you know." Rachel put a reassuring hand on Monica's shoulder.

"I know…" She smiled weakly at her.

"Ermm, I'll make some more coffee…" The police officer offered.

"That will be great, thanks!" Phoebe smiled at him gratefully.

He smiled back slightly before leaving the room, carefully closing the kitchen door behind him. He pulled at his mobile, hoping there was some kind of news.

"Hi, it's Tony Grove… Just wondering is there any news yet?" He asked hopefully, he sighed and listened to the other person on the end of phone, "None at all? Alright, thanks anyway…"

He shook his head sadly when he hung up. They had always told him not to get to involved with a family you're working with but he felt sorry for these people. He was told the story about their friend who was killed by a drug addiction nearly 18 years ago and he faintly remembered it being on the news and in the papers when it actually happened. He didn't know if he could handle one of his friends dieing right in front of him, let alone having the guy responsible come after you 18 years later.

One thing for sure was that he respected Chandler Bing a lot and he hadn't even met the guy.

When he walked back into the sitting room, the conversation stopped suddenly. He knew they were uncomfortable with him being there and that made him feel awkward. He cleared his throat and placed the tray on the coffee table, picking up two mugs.

"I'll umm…just take these to the guys outside…" Tony explained.

"Okay, thanks," Ross replied, reaching for his own drinking, knowing that he felt out of place with them all.

"So, Mon?" Rachel sipped her coffee, "how you really feeling?"  
  
"You really need to ask?" She replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, you're right…" Rachel said quickly, "I'm sorry."  
  
"No, no..I'm sorry.." Monica sighed, "I'm so scared."  
  
"We all are." Ross informed her, wrapping his arms around her. "But it'll be okay."

Monica nodded silently, letting a few tears roll down her face. She closed her eyes and Chandler's face appeared, smiling at her. His words from before echoing in her head;

"If something does happen to me.... I'll always love you... I'll look out for you and kids and everyone else...Tell them all I love them... tell them, I'm sorry..."

****

XxXxX

Sun light streaming in as the door to the van opened, woke Ryan up. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. Slightly confused to where he was but then he suddenly remembered.

"Raise and Shine!!" Hilton jumped into the back with a huge smile on his face.

"Look, this is stupid!" Chandler attempted to reason with him, "What do you want?"

"I've told you!" Hilton said, "I want you!"

"Well, the lets get on with it!" He demanded, "just let Ryan go!"

Ryan looked over at Chandler, ever since this had started, he'd never begged for his own release, just Ryan's. He had been so calm through all of this. Ryan knew that if it was he in his situation he would be begging for mercy but Chandler had seemed to accept the fact this guy wanted to kill him.

"All in good time…" Hilton replied smugly and then jumped back, slamming the doors shut again.

Chandler closed his eyes, as his heart began to beat faster with fear when he felt the van's engine start up and drive off. He knew he was in big trouble and he was scared to death even though he didn't show it, he didn't want to worry Ryan more then what he was already.

When he re-opened them, he saw Ryan staring at him, deep in thoughts.

"You okay, over there?" He asked causally, snapping Ryan out of his trance.

"Yeah, just thinking…"

"Anything you wanna share?" Chandler queried. 

"Just thinking how much I admire you."  
  
"Me?" Chandler frowned, "why the hell do you admire me?"  
  
"I dunno…" Ryan shrugged, "just the way you've handle this situation…."

"I'm being held hostage in a back of van by a guy who wants to kill me," Chandler stated, "I've also got my daughter's boyfriend caught up in this mess! That's not handling it at all!"

"Yeah but you're not panicking, if it was me…I'd be a mess!" Ryan explained, "You've gone through a lot, I don't think I'd be able to cope with all that as well as this."  
  
"I am panicking…" He informed Ryan, "I'm scared to death about what's going to happen."

"Yeah but you said everything will be okay." Ryan reminded him.

"I know.. They will be…" Chandler nodded, "for you!"

"Why have you given up?"  
  
"I've haven't given up," Chandler sighed, "I'm just being realistic."

"That's the same!" Ryan scowled.

Chandler smiled slightly, "No its not… I'm trying to accept the fact I may never see my friends and family again, that's being realistic….but I'm going to do everything I can to get out of here… if I didn't, that would be giving up!"

Ryan rolled his eyes, he knew Chandler was right but didn't want to admit it.

"Can you do me a favour?" Chandler broke the silence.

"Sure…anything!" Ryan replied, eager to help anyway he could.

Chandler handed him a pile of papers, folded neatly.

"When you get out of here, give these out for me…" Chandler swallowed the lump that rose in his throat.

Ryan took looked down at them and then nodded slowly. He noticed there were 12 notes, addressed to each of his of children, 1 to Monica, 1 to Rachel, 1 to Ross, 1 to Phoebe, another to Mike and the last had all three names of his nieces and nephew.

"..You know, just in case…something happened," Chandler stuttered to explain.

Ryan looked up before stuffing them into his pocket for safekeeping.

"Yeah, no problem…" He stated, "I won't let you down."

"I know you won't!" Chandler patted him on his back, "listen, I know I've given you a hard time in the past but I only did that because Hayley's still my little girl…"  
  
"Yeah, I understand!" Ryan told him, "I've got a sister a 2 years younger then me… I threaten any boy that looks at her!" 

Chandler smiled, knowing Daniel was the same when it came to his sisters, as Ryan already knew.

"Anyway, I'd just want you to know that Hayley couldn't find anyone better."  
  
A grin lit Ryan's face, "Thanks!"

"You just look after her!" Chandler said in a mock stern voice, "Because dead or alive, I'll come after you…"

"Wow, you sound like Phoebe!" Ryan quipped. He had only meet Hayley extended family about 4 months ago but he'd gotten to know them well and was very aware of Phoebe's beliefs of the afterlife.

"Ohh, nice come back!" Chandler told him, smiling, "but now you're sounding like me!"

Ryan laugh slightly before turning seriously, "I will look after her, you know…"  
  
"Yeah, I know!" Chandler said genuinely.

They both fell silent again, not knowing what to say. Chandler looked to the note pad he was using earlier; he had used a page for little doodles. There were heart all over the page, some with his and Monica initials inside, some with Ross' and Rachel's and some with Mike's and Phoebe's. He didn't know why he did it; he had done it without thinking. He took a deep breath when he re-read the statement he wrote at the bottom.

'We've been through think and thin, we've lost and we've won…nothing last forever, except this friendship.

Chandler Bing

Monica Geller-Bing

Ross Geller

Rachel Green-Geller

Phoebe Buffay

Joey Tribbiani

'Friends forever and a day'

Ryan frowned wondering what he was looking but decided to keep quiet when he noticed Chandler slip the paper over and began to write.

They sat in silence for another 20 minutes while Chandler wrote and Ryan played with the silver chain that hung around his neck. He took it off and stared at it. His father had given it to him on his 13th Birthday, the day he became a teenager. It was a 'St Christopher' and had _'always have a safe journey home' _inscribed on the back.

As he read the inscription repeatedly, he thought about his parents. They probably know what has happened and were worried sick but Ryan, himself felt safe with Chandler with him because he knew he would protect him.

He snapped out of his thoughts when the van came to a halt. Both him and Chandler looked at each.

Chandler broke the glance by folding up the paper he was writing it on and quickly passing it to Ryan.

Ryan looked confused at first but then shoved it into his pocket along with the others.

"Take this…" Ryan said, holding at his chain.

"What?"  
  
"It's a ST Christopher…" Ryan explained, "it will guide you back home safely…"  
  
Chandler looked unsure at the chain that was dangling in front of him, he had never really believed in God or was religious.

"Please…" Ryan begged, "This is special to me…it'll really mean a lot to me if you take it."

Chandler smiled slightly before reaching and taking it from him.

"Thanks…."

Before anyone could say anymore, the doors swung open.

"You!" Hilton pointed to Ryan, "Out!!"

Ryan looked at Chandler, his eyes asking for help. Chandler nodded, knowing that nothing was going to happen to Ryan.

Ryan stayed there for a few seconds before climbing out. The sunlight blinded him and he rubbed his eyes but then stopped when he heard the van roar off. He watched as the van disappeared out of sight, with Chandler still in that back.

****

XxXxX

Phoebe walked quickly to her destination, every now and then looking around to make sure no one was following her. She knew the others would be sick with worry, she hadn't told them she was going out, she just left.

She wrapped her coat around her more tightly as the cold wind wiped around her. When she stopped, her eyes immediately were caught by a bunch of brightly coloured flowers, resting on the floor. She slowly looked up from them…

"Joseph 'Joey' Tribbiani. Beloved son, brother and friend. May you rest in peace.'

She'd ever really come to the graveyard to thank about Joey or to talk to him. She insisted that he was always with them, wherever they went.

Phoebe sat down on the grass, not caring that it was slightly damp. Her eyes blaring into the headstone, she didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to do.

On the day of her wedding, she cried so much because Joey wasn't there but Chandler had reassured her, telling her, he was everywhere. He said Joey was their very own guardian angel, looking out for them all. Then while she was stood at the alter, saying her vows, she could feel Joey's sprite, right there next to her and she couldn't help smiling slightly, as she pictured his face.

"Some guardian angel you turned out to be!" Phoebe muttered, being brought back to the present. "Chandler did everything for you!! How could you let this happen!?"

She wasn't expecting a respond but it made her fell better to blame someone. She knew deep down it wasn't Joey's fault…there was nothing he could do.

"I believed in you!!" Phoebe spat angrily, tears being streaming down her face, "I believed that you would help us…If you hadn't been so stupid in the first place, none of this would have happened!!!!!"

She dropped her head into her hands and broke down. It was bad enough losing Joey, but not Chandler too. He had been through so much in his life and he had always managed to survive. This wasn't fair, he should be happy.

After 5 minutes of crying, she felt a few raindrops hit her head. She brushed the rest of the tears out of her eyes and then stood up. She read the description again and a few more tears burned in her eyes causing her to turn and hurry away. She had to get back and let everyone know she was fine.

The rain fell harder and she looked at the sky, wondering if it was some kind of sign. She shook her head and glared at the pavement, she felt terrible about the things she had said but she need to let out some of her frustration out on someone…she knew Joey would understand.

****

XxXxX

Pain shot through his ribs and lower back, as kick after kick smashed into his body. He let out a small scream when he felt the wood of a baseball bat connected with the side of his head. Everything went black as his eyelids slowly closed but he forced them open a minute later.

'Don't give up…" He told himself silently, 'don't give up!'

He moved his arms up to protect his already battered head while blood spilled from his mouth, nose and his forehead.

He cried out when he felt his bones break when more kicks were aimed at his ribs again. He couldn't help moving his hands down to cradle them, trying to stop the pain but it left his head un-protected.

The bat moved down on his head twice and he finally lost his battle with consciousness.

__

XxXxX

When Phoebe let herself into Ross' and Rachel's house she could hear the others crying. She swallowed nervously, wondering if there was some news, good or bad.

Before she had chance to move from the door, Ryan appeared from the sitting room.

"Oh my god!!" Phoebe yelled, happy to see him unharmed, "Are you okay…"  
  
"I'm fine…" He replied quietly.

"Where's Chandler?" She asked excitedly.

"Umm…He's…" Before he could say anymore the police officer, who had left yesterday came up behind him.

"Come on…we've gotta get you home…" He told Ryan, placing a hand on his shoulder, guiding him towards the door.

Phoebe moved out the way so they could get past, she frowned when Ryan looked down at the floor as he left, not once looking at her.

When the door closed, she quickly headed to join the others, she noticed that none of the kids where in there.

"Phoebe!!" Mike cried out, noticing her first, "Where the hell have you been!?"  
  
"I needed some fresh air.." She told him, looking around the room, "Where's Chandler?"  
  
"He's not here…" Ross told her, quietly.

"What?" Phoebe turned to face him, "I just saw Ryan…"  
  
"They let Ryan go…" Rachel explained, "They took Chandler though…"

"Oh my god…"

Everyone fell silence, letting the news of Ryan's release and Chandler's situation settle in.

Monica clutched onto a cushion, trying to seek some kind of comfort from it as tears ran freely down her face but she knew all she wanted to be in the arms of her husband.

"Umm, Ryan left these…" Ross said slowly, picking up some papers, "he said they're from Chandler."

Everyone looked around at each other as he gave them out.

****

XxXxX

Chandler lied still, he was semi-conscious, only vaguely aware of his surroundings. He was back in the van as it drove along and he could feel blood running down his face.

He tried opening his eyes, but his eyelids felt like weights and when he tried to move pain blasted through his body.

He gave up in defeat, he knew it was over.

"NO! Don't give up!" A voice in his head told him, repeatedly, the more he heard it; the more it started to sound like Joey.

He managed to move his hand slowly; he tried to feel where the wound that was causing the blood to flow down his face was.

He had brushed against something cold, hanging around his neck. He then remembered the 'St Christopher' Ryan had given him. He wondered if Ryan was okay, hoping that Hilton and his thugs had just abounded him and not touched him.

Thinking about Ryan made him think about his own children. Daniel, making him so proud by staying clear of drugs and achieving some much more at school.

Hayley and Becky, both growing up to be intelligent, beautiful and wonderful young women. Hayley having inherited Monica's obsession with cleaning and had got his ability in Maths. While Becky received his sense of humour and Monica's competitiveness, not always a good combination as they all have found out.

Matt was the best tennis player in his year and Chandler was so pleased. Tennis was the sport he loved when he was a kid but decided not to inform his family, not with Monica and Becky around anyway. Even though his was shyest out of all his kids, Matt was one who always came up with a smart come back first and learnt that sarcasm was the best way to wind up his family. Of course, Monica blamed it on Chandler but he couldn't careless, he found his son hilarious.

His youngest son, Tom was so easygoing and carefree. Never really, let anything bother him. Instead of screaming and shouting at his siblings or parents, he would just walk away instead, leaving everyone calm down. Most of the time, this irritated Becky more; she didn't like someone turning their back on her before she had time to win the argument first.

Then there was Amy, only 3 years olds but always managed to bring a smile to his face, not matter what kind of mood he was in. She was so cute, sweet, funny and such a 'Daddy's girl,' even more then the twins. Whenever she was upset or hurt herself, she always insisted on having Chandler comfort her and would scream her head off if anyone else tried but it didn't matter, she was his baby.

She wasn't going to be the baby of the family any more, now though and Chandler was terrified he wasn't going to get to meet his baby son or daughter.

He lightly gripped onto the silver chain, determined not to give up.

****

XxXxX

No one spoke; they just looked down at their names scrawled onto the pieces of paper in their hand. Ross had given them out and placed the ones addressed to the kids on the coffee table. They had managed to convince them to go to go to their grandparents house, where they knew they'd be safer.

"There's one left…" Rachel pointed to the last one.

Ross picked it up and then began to open it when he saw there was no name on it.

"What is it?" Phoebe peered over his shoulder curiously.

Ross smiled slightly, seeing Chandler's doodles and the hearts with their initials inside. The same fade when he read the bottom statement.

"What? What is it?" Rachel asked.

"We've been through think and thin, we've lost and we've won…nothing last forever, except this friendship;

Chandler Bing

Monica Geller-Bing

Ross Geller

Rachel Green-Geller

Phoebe Buffay

Joey Tribbiani

Friends forever and a day." Ross read out slowly, causing silence again.

"There's something on the back.." Mike told them.

Ross turned the page over and read what it said, with a confused look on his face.

"Its just names…" Ross frowned.

Everyone looked around at each, wondering what why were. Monica took the paper from him and looked at it. A small smile played on her lips when she saw the page had been divided into two and in one column; there were girl's names and boy's in the other.

"Do you understand this?" Rachel indicated to paper.

"Yeah, I do…" She nodded slowly.

After a few seconds of silence, they realised that she wasn't going to explain it to them so turned their attention to their own letters.

****

XxXxX

Chandler moaned in protest as he felt his body being dragged out the van and across cold and dump grass.

He rolled away in attempted to protect himself once they stopped pulling. He tried not to scream when he felt them start to kick him again but was relieved when they stopped after a few seconds.

Chandler managed to open his eyes half away and looked around. He recognised where he was straight away, he saw the familiar headstone and the bunch of flowers that he had brought a few days earlier

"I told you, you would pay…" Hilton hissed in his ear before lashing out once more.

He's eyes feel on the headstone once more before darkness took over once all over again.

Hilton and his gang roared away in the van, leaving Chandler's body, lying motionlessly onto of the ground where his best friend was buried.

_**Please review! Let me know what you think and if i should continue.**_


	8. Final Words

**Hey, thank you all for the reviews. Llew, I'll stop asking if I should continue and I'll will finish it…just for you!!!**

**Final Words**

Ross slowly looked up from the paper in his hand and saw that none of the others had opened their letters, either and just stared at it. None of them wanting to believe that there might be chance they may never see their friend again.

He looked back down and carefully un-folded the paper to see Chandler's familiar writing. He gripped on to the note with shaky hands before glancing up for a second when he heard the others began to open theirs. He turned his attention back to the paper and slowly began to read the message from his best friend;

**Dear Ross,**

**We've come through a lot over the years. First you were my college roommate, then you were my best friend, next my best man and then you were my brother-in-law. I can honestly say I could never wish for anyone better to be that person. You've always been there whenever I needed you, from helping me deal with losing Joey to giving advice about parenting and helping me prepare.**

**We've had so many good times, where we can look back and laugh, like when you wrote the list about Rachel (alright, that wasn't funny at the time but seeing you standing out on the balcony reading out your pro list was!!), how about the time we had that 'thanksgiving' football game? Even though you and Monica were both so damn competitive and refused to lose, it was probably one of the best thanksgivings I've ever had. The best thing I can remember is back in 1987 when you invited me back to your house for thanksgiving dinner, I know I acted a jerk but I'm so glad I went, because that was the first time I meet Mon. Who would have thought 12 years later we would be married. I really need to thank you for that and for being so cool about your 'best friend' and 'little sister' being together.**

**I know that we've didn't just have good times, like when you kissed my mom or when I left Ben on that bus but we've managed to come through that because we are great friends and nothing could come between that.**

**I'm going to tell you something that I you never knew but I used to so jealous of you. You had your dream job, while I was stuck in some dead-end job I hated. You had the perfect parents who loved you no matter what, you had an amazing son and you were with Rachel, the women you had loved your whole life. (You were so dumb to miss it up first time around!!!) Then I started to thinking about my life and knew I wouldn't change it for the world, I had 6 great friends****! **_**Life got a lot better later when I married Monica and then when the kids come along. I'm so glad you and Rachel finally show sense and got back together, as Phoebe would say, you're lobsters!! A few nights before Joey died, he told me that he wanted to survive because he had to go to yours and Rach's wedding and make sure you said the right name this time or that you wasn't drunk!! I know for one thing, when that day finally came, the first person there was Joey… being our Guardian Angel, making sure nothing went wrong.**_

**I know that if anything happens to me, Monica will insist on being strong and dealing with everything on her own but promise me you won't let her. Promise me you'll help her and the kids through this, they're my life and soul. I will only die when they die…no matter what I'll always be there for all of you!!**

**Thanks for everything,**

**Love, your best friend, forever**

**Chandler**

Ross choked back the tears as he finished reading, he couldn't believe this was happening. He looked at the others, to see them all reading their own, with tears striking down their faces, all except for Monica, who was still clinging onto the cushion. He reread the letter, letting his mind wonder, thinking about all their memoirs. He rubbed his eyes, when he thought about what Chandler had said about being jealous of him. He had never known about, he wished he had. Then he would have told him, how jealous he was him. He might have had the perfect job and family but we was always envious of Chandler's ability make anyone laugh or feel better no matter what kind of mood they were in and the strength he had to always come through the tough times, like his childhood or how he dealt with Joey's problem, alone.

He leant his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes, letting his emotions sweep over him.

****

XxXxX

Chandler felt cold, he could feel himself shivering. He tried to move but pain shot through his entire body and when he opened his mouth to call out for help, no words came out.

He rolled his head slightly, trying to ignore the pounding inside his skull and opened his eyes slightly. His vision was blurred but he could just make out the shape of Joey's headstone.

'I think I'm coming, bud…' He said to himself silently, letting his eyes flutter shut again as the pain slowly faded away.

****

XxXxX

Rachel looked over when she heard paper rattling and saw that Ross was opening is letter. She took a deep breath and did the same. She brushed the tears out of her eyes as they hazed her vision and prevented her from reading; she let a few more tears slid down her face before she started.

**Hey Rach,**

**I'm sorry, I know reading this is going to make you cry but I have some things I have to say just in case I don't have chance. (That doesn't mine you'll never see me again, I won't give up without a fight, I promise.)**

_**I can still see you running to the coffee house in that wedding dress, soaking wet!! I also remember you acting like you didn't know me!! Can't believe you forgot those very memorable Thanksgivings, the first one with my 'folk of seagulls' (I don't care what you say, that was cool!!) and then the second with Monica chopping off my toe. (Yeah that hurt.) Then the time I hit on you in the bar while you were in engaged to Barry, remember;**_

**"Excuse me, I've seem to have dropped my ball."**

**Okay, lets forget about that!!**

**Anyway, I want to say thank you for everything you've done. From helping with my women problems too being there to goof around with…we'll always have cheesecake!!**

**You've become a good friend over the last few years; I've really appreciated how much you helped with Joey.**

**Also, well done for sorting out your problems with Ross, you two belong together. I know he's done some stupid things in the past but he does love you and would do anything for you. Like he had after he finished with Julie, 'it's always been you, Rach.'**

**I'm so glad you are happy; you deserve it, both you and Ross. You've got 3 wonderful children. I think Emma is more mature then me! Then Adam, so sarcastic, so great! And Kaydan the baby of the family, I love the way she cries just so she can get picked up…just wanting some comfort. Oh and FYI, you still are Fun Aunt Rachel to Ben.**

**Be happy in life (even if just for me!)**

**I'm so sorry,**

**Love, your best friend, forever**

**Chandler xXx**

Rachel let the paper drop into her lap, letting his words sink in. She let a small smile play on her lips when she read about the Thanksgivings and the time in the bar. Trust Chandler, even when he was facing death he still had to make jokes. Her smile faded, she couldn't believe Chandler was facing death…. He may even be dead!

She looked over at Ross; he had his eyes closed, tears streaming down his face as he finally let go of his emotions. She reached over and placed a hand on his knee, reassuringly, causing him to look up and then pull her into his arms, letting them both try to comfort each other.

****

XxXxX

Fuzzy images past though his mind, to quickly for him to make them out. He could hear his heart beating loudly before it started rapidly slow. He noticed the images becoming clearer. Monica, Daniel, Becky, Hayley, Matt, Tom, Amy, Rachel, Ross, Phoebe and then Joey. Lying on the hospital, the day after he was pronounced dead. His face so peacefully and relaxed, it just seemed like he was asleep. Chandler tried to call him, tried to wake him up but it didn't work.

Suddenly everything started to spin then slowing started to fade into black.

****

XxXxX

Seeing Ross and Rachel starting to read their letters, gave Phoebe the courage to do the same. She reached out for Mike's hand before opening the paper and starting to read.

**Dear Phoebe**

**Well, I can differently say that if anything does happen to me, you can be sure that I'll visit you and I'll bring Joey along with me. We'll have a great time, playing with you guys!**

**I know that might not be the kind thing you want to hear but I'm Chandler, I make jokes when I'm nervous!**

**I really don't know what I can say to you Pheebs; you're so…weird, in a good way though. I love all your wacky qualities, you are so unique, there cannot be another person like you out there (not even your twin sister.)**

**I admire you so much for what you've come from, you've probably had the worst childhood out of all of us, yet you've come through smiling and a wonderful person. I don't know if I could have done that!**

**Now you have Mike and I want to know when you're planning on starting a family? You'd get have the normal family life that you've always wanted and you really deserve it.**

**Mike is so lucky to have you and he better treat you right or he'll have me to deal with, even if I am dead. He wouldn't want a pissed off dead guy on his back!!**

**Promise that you'll carry on writing your songs, they're so great. Maybe you and Ross could do a duet together in Central Perk. (Don't tell Mon and Rachel I suggested that, they'll never forgive me!)**

**I'm sorry if I don't get to say goodbye in person and I'm sorry to getting you all involved in this. You all are my family, I never thought I could have some many people who I love and have them love me back. I know sometimes you felt left out because the rest of us were all related, even just by marriage but I don't care about blood, you are my family.**

**Never change, you' re perfect!!**

**Love, your best friend, forever**

**Chandler xXx**

Phoebe looked up when she saw tears dropping onto the paper, smudging the ink. She saw Ross and Rachel hugging and comforting each other and Monica just staring ahead. Not ready to read what could be her husband's last words.

She glanced over at Mike, who was still reading silently. She brushed some of her tears away and leaned back, waiting for someone to break the silence.

****

XxXxX

Chandler could hear someone voice, he listened carefully but he didn't recognise it or work out what they were saying.

Pain shot down his right arm as he felt someone place a hand on it. He let a small moan escape from his lips but he failed to open his eyes. Fear crept over him when he sensed someone leaning down, close to his face. Worried that Hilton had returned to finish the job, he started to panic until he heard a sentence being whispered in his ear.

"The Ambulance is on its way…you're going to be okay."

****

XxXxX

When Mike felt Phoebe grab his hand, he glanced up to see her starting to open her letter. He looked back down at his own, he knew that he wasn't as close to Chandler as the others and was slightly surprised to receive a 'last goodbye' too. He curiously opened the paper;

**Mike,**

**I may not know you very well but I know that you make Phoebe happier then she's ever been before and that all that matters.**

**As you probably noticed I had a lot of different thoughts about you when we first meet.**

**I couldn't help but like you when Phoebe introduced you to all of us and you instantly got on well with everyone and fitted in. Phoebe was so please and Ross even talked about the three us going to see the 'Nicks.' Then one day Phoebe made a comment about how happy we all were 'The 6 of us' and when she said 6 I admittedly thought about Joey but then she continued by saying me and Monica, Ross and Rachel and You and her. It suddenly felt like Joey was being replaced and I always knew that was your intention but I couldn't help it. I avoid going anywhere you'd be. Which meant most of the time I was left on my own. It was Monica who made me see sense, reminding me that no one could re-place Joey and that you or Phoebe would never want to. What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for being so stupid. You're not Joey, you're Mike and I know even if Joey was still alive you would still be married to Phoebe and still be a good friend to the rest of us.**

**You just make sure you take care of Phoebe, she deserves the best and I know you'll do all you can.**

**Thanks for everything, Love Chandler**.

As soon as Mike finished he looked instantly at Phoebe who was staring straight ahead, tears running down her face. He quickly reached out and pulled her into a tight hug.

__

XxXxX

'You're going to be okay…. you're going to be okay…. you're going to be okay…'

The words echoed around inside Chandler's head, he was fighting so hard to stay conscious but the pain that his whole body experience made it difficult. He tried to concentrate on his family but all he could hear was the sound of ambulance wailing through the streets and the voice telling him he'd be okay. When just 15 minutes ago he thought he was going to die alone…'I could still die.' he remembered himself but even if he did, at least he wouldn't be by himself in a dark and lonely graveyard.

****

XxXxX

Monica watched as her friends all clung to each other crying, after reading what could be her husband's last words. She let go of the cushion that she had held tightly to her chest and stared down at the paper in her lap.

Taking a deep breath, she began to open it. She was surprise to see another piece fold up inside but had no name on it. She frowned and opened that to, she realised who it was too when she read the first line.

**Hi, Star**

**I'm your father and if you are reading this then it must mean I'm not around and I'm so sorry for that. I haven't known about you for long but I can tell you I already love you so much and I always will, no matter what.**

**Sometimes you may not think it but you are so lucky, you have an amazing Mom and some great brothers and sisters, who I know will look after you.**

**I may not be there but I'd still like to give you some fatherly advice;**

**1- always listen to your mom, aunts and uncles.**

**2- do well in school and don't do drugs or drink to much alcohol.**

**3- If Aunt Rachel or Uncle Ross mention something about 'A break' run for your life.**

**4- never get into Aunt Phoebe's cab.**

**5- never kiss a friend's girlfriend, you'd end up in a wooden box!**

**6- don't challenge your mom or Becky!**

**7- don't get stuck in a dead end job that was meant to be temporary.**

**8- Listen to your Aunt Rachel about fashion and where to get the best cheesecake.**

**9- Stay away from women named Janice**

**10- never offer to listen to Uncle Ross playing any instrument, (Particularly Keyboard and Bag-pipes)**

**I could go on but I know you'll have loads of people with you to give you better advice.**

**Just remember that I love you and will always love you. My only regret is that I'm not going to there to be meet you or see your first steps, hear your first words, comfort you when you are scared or have hurt yourself and I'm so so so sorry about that!!**

**Love you loads, Dad XxX**

Fresh tears sprung in Monica eyes as she read the letter, she had not thought about their un-born baby being to occupied with worrying about Chandler. She hated the fact that he had to write it but was glad that he had, just case something did happen.

She loved the way that he had addressed it to 'star.' He had a special nickname for all his children and no one else was allowed to call it them. Daniel was 'champ' he, insisted that he was to old for nicknames but she knew Chandler still called it him when no one else was around. Becky was 'Sweet Pea' while Hayley was 'Sweet Bean.' Matt was 'C.J' shorten down from Chandler Junior because he was the spiting image of his father and acted just like him. Tom was 'Rocky' because Chandler said that was the film he was watching the night he found out Mon was pregnant. By the time Amy arrived Chandler said that he had run out of ideas and settled for calling her 'kid' but Monica knew it was because that was his mom's nickname for him.

Now there was a 'Star' to add to the list of names but it killed her inside as she thought about how their baby may never get called that because it was only something Chandler could use.

She brushed away the rest of the tears and stuffing the letter into her pocket, ignoring the concern looks she was getting from the others, before opening up her own and starting to read.

****

XxXxX

Chandler cried out in pain as he was moved from the stretcher to a hospital bed.

"Can you hear me?" A doctor asked as he inspected the wounds on his body. When he heard a quiet moan escape Chandler's lips he continued. "Can you tell me, your name?"

"Chan--dler…." He stuttered out, quietly.

"Okay then Chandler…" The Doctor said, putting pressure on his chest and stomach causing to stream in agony. "Right, its looks like you have several broken ribs… can you tell me how is happened."

"Hilton… revenge.. For… Joey…" He managed to say. The doctor looked over at the nurse, who shrugged with confusion.

"Okay, Chandler…I'm going to give you a shot, it will make you sleep for a while and help with the pain," The doctor explain but he wasn't sure how much Chandler actually understood, "Okay, you may feel a little scratch…."

After few minutes Chandler could feel the pain deteriorating and his eyelids feeling like weights… few in seconds he was asleep.

****

XxXxX

**Dearest Monica,**

**I don't know what to say, except Sorry. Sorry I got into his mess, sorry for not doing something about. I can't believe its come to this; I can't believe you let you and the kids down. I should be there with you, making sure you all are safe and celebrating the newest addition to the family.**

**I love you so much, I never thought it could be possible for me to care about some as much as I do you. You've given me so much, love, friendship and best of all a family. I sometimes think that this is all a dream, that one day I'll wake up and be living in apartment 19 and you'll be dating Richard (damn big tree!) I don't know what I've done you deserve you yet I can't imaging my life without you. My Nan use to tell me that an ocean is the biggest thing on earth, if that's true then I love you oceans and oceans…forever and always.**

**No matter what happens, no matter where I am, I'll always love and I'll always be right there next to you.**

**I had little life until I meet you, even before we got together; you changed my life by just being my best friend. You where there when I needed someone to talk to, you were there when I needed someone just to watch a movie with, you were there when I needed anything, even if it was just beer at 3 in the morning.**

**When Ross came running into my hotel room in London and I suddenly remembered you were there I was so scared… at first I thought it was because you were my best friend's little sister and there are rules but then later, when we were walking down that aisle I realised it was because I scared losing you, nothing has ever scared me more then that.**

**If something does happen to me, you've must be strong and carry on for the kids; you need to carry on in life. Always remember; my body maybe dead but my sprite lives on in you. You are my life, my soul, my world, and my universe. I love you more then anyone can, I'll love you forever because you are my heart and I'll only die when you die.**

**Forever yours truly, lots of love,**

**Chandler xXxXxXxXx**

Monica stood up and ran out the room, wanting to be alone. She heard Ross calling her name after her but she ignored him. She shut herself into the spare room where she had been sleeping the last couple of nights and let the tears pour down her face, silently.

"Mon?" She heard Rachel call softly from the other side of the door, "Mon, please come out."

Monica could tell from Rachel's voice that she was crying. She began to feel guilty; Chandler was their best friend. It wasn't only her who was offering.

She slowly opened the door and one look at Rachel made her break down emotionally collapsing in her arms.

"You think he's going to be okay?" Phoebe broke the silence that settled over her, Mike and Ross.

Ross looked up, tears in his eyes, "I really don't know."  
  
They all looked up when they saw Monica and Rachel re-enter, clinging onto each other. No one said anything, they just sat in a comfortable silence, deep in thoughts until they heard soft giggling coming from Rachel. 

"What's funny?" Ross frowned.

"I was just about Coral's and Susanne's wedding when we all said Chandler would be last be to get married…" Rachel explained, "Who would have thought that he'd have 6 children and be married to Mon."  
  
They all shared a smile, remembering the time.

"I knew!" Phoebe grinned. 

"Oh yeah right," Ross said sarcastically.

"I did!!" Phoebe insisted, "It was so obvious he was in love with you!"

"Phoebe what are you talking about?!"

"Well, he offered to have baby with you if neither of you were married by the time you were 40..." Phoebe reminded them "and he spent the whole time offering to be your boyfriend when we were down the beech house."

The other looked at each other, wondering if there was anyway that it could be true.

"Nah…" Ross stated, "There's no way, we would have noticed!"

"Fine, don't believe me!" Phoebe replied, annoyed.

"I still can't believe I'm married to the guy who used to live with a duck and chick…" Monica smiled.

"Yeah just be lucky he hasn't brought any for the kids yet…" Rachel advised.

"If I'm not allowed to get them a dog, he isn't giving them birds!"

"I can't believe he's scared of dogs!" Mike laughed.

They all smiled at each other, remembering all the good times.

"Hey, Rach?" Monica started, "Can I ask you a question."

"Sure!" Rachel told her.

"Why the hell do you two keep going on about cheesecake?!" For years the two would talk about eating cheesecake but they never told anyone why and when she had asked Chandler, he'd told her it was a secrete.

Rachel looked confused for a second before grinning widely.

"Yeah, what's the deal with that?" Ross added.

"Should we be worried?" Phoebe joked.

"Alright… one day I walked into your apartment and Chandler was the only one there…" Rachel started but stood when she heard the door opening then closing.

They all turned to see Tony Groves, the police officer assigned to them. Rachel reached over and held Monica's hand as he began to talk.

"I've just got a call from my station…" He said slowly, "Chandler's been found…"  
  
"Thank god!" Phoebe sighed with relief.

"How is he?" Ross said, knowing the others were to scared to ask, "is he okay."  
  
"He's been beaten pretty badly…"  
  
"But he'll be okay, right?" Rachel asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't know…" Tony told them, "all I was told was that he was found beaten badly at the graveyard."  
  
"The Graveyard?"

"Yes, apparently Hilton dumped him onto of Joey Tribbiani's grave."  
  
"Why would he do that?!" Monica cried, as Rachel wrapped her arms around her.

"I was there…" Phoebe admitted.

"What?"  
  
"I was there…" She repeated, "earlier, I was there… I might have just missed them…."

"Lucky you left when you did then…" Ross said.

"What?" She asked, "I could have helped him, I should have stayed."  
  
"No, Phoebe…If you'd been there, they would have killed you…" Monica told her.

"But what about Chandler…"

"Chandler would prefer to die himself then but any of us in danger…" She explained, "he wouldn't want you there."

"I'll ermm..I'll take you down the hospital…" Tony said, smiling slightly.

"Oh thank you…" Monica stood up heading towards the door, with the others right behind her.

__

Please Review!!!


	9. CheeseCake

**__**

Hey, thanks again for all the reviews. Yes, I think this maybe near the end…I think they'll be only 1 chapter left after this. Please review and let me know what you think, personally I don't think this is that good, I've had serious writers block during this.

CheeseCake

Chandler could hear voice talking around him but he couldn't make out what they were saying. The constant beeping from a machine near his head, told him he was in hospital. Even though he found it one the most annoying things in the world, he was glad he could hear it because that just proved he was still alive.

He gave up his battle to stay conscious a long time ago, not like he had any choice after the doctors pumped his body with drugs to stop the pain.

He thought about his family and friends, wondering if they knew where he was or if they thought he was dead. He couldn't help feeling worried about Monica, all this could not be good for the baby, he just prayed everything would be okay.

**__**

XxXxX

"Mrs Bing?" A doctor appeared in the waiting room and looked around at the 5 of them sat there.

"Yes, that's me… " Monica jumped up with the others doing the same. "How is he? How's Chandler?"

"I'm Dr Gibb, I'm treating your husband and at the moment he is in a critical condition," the doctor sighed sadly. The police had filled him in on the situation and he felt sorry her having to seat around waiting to see whatever or not she'd see her husband again.

"He'll be okay, though?" Ross asked slowly.

"I'm sorry, its too early to say," Dr Gibb told them, "He's lost a lot of bloody and has several broken ribs, which has punctured his left lung…we had to operate to repair it. He is also suffering from serious head injuries and I'll have to do a scan to see just how bad it is…"  
  
"Oh my god…" Monica gasped, covering her mouth with her hand as tears burned in her eyes.

Ross wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him before kissing her head reassuringly.

"Can we see him?" Rachel asked, tearfully.

"You can for a few minutes…" Dr Gibb granted, "but I have to warn there's a lot of machines around him, helping him to breath…"  
  
"I don't care, I just wanna see him!" Monica insisted with the tears.

"Okay then, follow me…" He said softly, showing them to where he was. When they reached the room, he just held the door open and allowed all of them to go in, he didn't have the heart to tell them it was only 2 people at a time.

He watched as they all crowded around the bed, tears running down their shocked faces as they saw the state their friend was in. Slowly closed the door and nodded to the nurse watching, telling her it was okay for them all to be there.

Monica moved slowly towards the bed as the others stayed behind her, clinging into each.

She covered her mouth and choked out a muffled cry, seeing Chandler lying there…so still.

Rachel buried her face into Ross' shoulder, not being able to look at him longer. While Phoebe and Mike hugged each other, not sure what to do or say.

Ross swallowed the lump that rose in his throat as he took in the sight of his best friend. A large cut covered his forehead and bruising had formed around his right eye and across his cheeks and nose.

Ross slowly lowered his eyes down to his chest, where wire were placed, hooking him up to the machines. Although he could only see the top half of his ribs and they were wrapped tightly in white badges, he knew underneath his body would be covered in dark, angry bruising. He was glad the blanket, covered up the rest of his friend's body.

Monica reached out for his hand, gently touching it, not wanting to hurt any more then he already was, not once taking her eyes off his face. She pulled back when she felt his fingers move slightly.

A few tears of relief rolled down her face as she saw his eyes flutter open. He looked around the room confused until his eyes fell on Monica. He managed a small smile, before slowly reaching up to take the oxygen mask off.

"Hey…" He whispered.

"Oh my god…" She cried, she placed her hand on his cheek, "I was so scared…"

"I'm sorry…" He replied, moving his own hand and holding hers lightly.

"How you feeling?" Ross asked, moving closer to the bed.

"Terrible…" Chandler sighed.

"Really hurt that bad? Worse then Child birth?" Rachel teased.

Chandler laughed gently, "Yeah well, my ribs hurts every time I breathe, laugh, move, cough…. My head is pounding and I got this annoying beeping machine next to me…" Chandler told her, still smiling slightly, "you decided."

"Okay, okay…you win…" Rachel said, holding up her hands in defence.

"God, you could have been killed…" Monica sniffed.

"I know, but I wasn't…" Chandler squeezed her hand slightly before pulling her slowly down to hug her, ignoring his body as it screamed out in pain at every movement. His ribs started to protest against the pressure that was being applied but he couldn't careless, he was just glad to be able to hold his wife again in his arms.

"I love you so much…" He whispered, not bothered that they had an audience.

"I love you too," She told him, standing up and smiling at him, tears still shining in her eyes.

"So, how are you guys?" He asked, after a few seconds of silence.

"We're all fine…" Ross informed him, "Just worried about you."  
  
"And the kids?"

"Yep, they're with Mom and Dad," Monica assured him.

"What about Ryan?" He asked panicked, suddenly remembering him, "they didn't hurt him, did they?"  
  
"Shhh…" Monica squeezed his hand gently, trying to calm him, "We are all fine… just worry about you."

He nodded slowly, letting his eyes slowly closed. He sighed as he thought about the last couple of days. Getting that phone call, telling the kids, being in the van with Ryan, the attack, finding out Monica was pregnant…. His eyes shot up and looked up at his wife…he forgot about the baby.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He asked her again.

"Yes I'm fine!!" She smiled at him.

"You absolutely, differently, positively sure?" He rambled; he didn't want to ask about the baby directly in front of the others. He sighed when he noticed her confused look. He let his eyes wondered down to her stomach, hoping she would get the silent hint.

"OH!" She finally caught, "yes, everything is fine…"  
  
"Good!" He grinned at her with happiness.

"You guys are weird!" Rachel told them.

"But we're glad you're okay!" Phoebe added and hugged him, trying to be careful not to hurt him.

When Phoebe stood back up, he looked over to Rachel.

"What? So no hug from you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'll hurt you or something…" She told him, nervously, "I don't wanna pull anything out…I'll kill you…"  
  
"Oh don't be stupid!" Chandler rolled his eyes.

"Err…okay…" She agreed and hesitated before leaning down and hugging him.

"Agrrrrrrr!!" He screamed the seconded she touched him, causing her jump away.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!" She said quickly.

"Only joking!" He grinned.

Her mouth dropped open but then she glared at him, "you jerk!"

"Oh come on…I'm sorry," He said, still smiling and holding at his arms, "Come here."  
  
The others laughed as they hugged, properly this time.

"So you guys get my letters?" He asked.  
  
"Yes!! I can't believe you wrote that!!" Rachel folded her arms across her chest, "you know how much I cried!?"  
  
"Sorry…"  
  
"I'm sorry…" Ross cut him off, "I can't believe you felt like that!"

"How did he feel?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter now…" Chandler told her and then looked at Monica, "did you get my secrete one?"

"What the one with all the names?" Ross frowned.

"No, not that one…"

"Yeah, I did get it," Monica assured him, knowing he was on about the letter to the baby. "It was very sweet! Thank you for writing it. I'm just glad I don't have to use it."

Chandler tried to smile but couldn't manage one, he knew he wasn't out of danger yet but couldn't tell them how scared he was, and he just wanted them to be there with him.

He reached out and took hold of her hand, after a few minutes he felt his eyelids closing.

"Ermm, we'll go…." Ross whispered to his sister when he saw Chandler trying not to fall asleep.

"No…" Chandler tried to protest weakly.

"It's okay…you need your rest.." Rachel told him.

"Yeah, we'll give to two some time alone," Ross said.

"Thanks…" Monica smiled at him.

"No problem," He replied, "We'll drop by your place and pick up some things, if you want?"

"That would be great thanks!"

"We'll let the kids know everything is fine…" Rachel added.

"Thank guys…" Chandler mumbled sleepily.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Rachel asked, leaning down and hugging him. "You just get better!!"

He smiled and nodded slightly, letting the others hug before they left. He turned his head slowly, so he could see Monica, once they were alone.

"I'm sorry…" He said quietly.

"What for?" She frowned.

"For scaring you…for getting involved…"

"Chandler, none of this is your fault!!" She told him.

"But…"  
  
"No Chandler, it isn't!" She cut in him off, "you just worry about getting better, okay?"  
  
"Okay.." He agreed slowly.

"Good, because I need you at home…" She told him, slowly taking his hand and placing it on her stomach, "we all do!"

He couldn't help but smile, "I love you so much…"

"I know and I love you to…." She said, leaning down and kissing him softly, "Now get some sleep."

He nodded once again and closed his eyes, not once letting go of her hand. He was scared that if he let it go then he would lose her, again.

**__**

XxXxX

As soon as Ross stopped the car outside his parent's house, the front door swung open and Daniel ran over to them with the twins right behind him.

"What's happened?!" Daniel demanded, "Where's Dad…"  
  
"Dan… calm down.." Rachel told him, as she got out. "Lets talk inside."  
  
He exchanged looks with his sisters wondering if this was good or bad news. He nodded and followed his Aunt and Uncle into the house.

"Any news yet?" Judy asked when they entered the sitting room, to see Emma, Adam, Matt and Tom already sat there.

"We've just seen him," Ross told them.

"Is he okay?!" Daniel asked quickly.

"He's been hurt pretty badly," Rachel said slowly, "but the doctors seem to think he's okay…"  
  
"When can we see him?" Hayley enquired.

"Soon…"  
  
"Where's Mom?" Becky asked, "Is she okay?"

"She's fine… she's with your Dad at the moment…"

Rachel told them what happened and what injuries Chandler had, when they heard a loud cry.

A second later Jack appeared with a screaming Amy in his arms.

"What's happened?" Judy asked, taking her Granddaughter off him.

"She fell over…" Jack stuttered, "but I think she's okay."

"I want Daddy!!" Amy cried, "I want Daddy…"

"You'll see him soon…" Judy promised, trying to calm her down.

"I want Daddy!!" She cried harder.

"Hey, Amy.. Come on, you'll get to see your Daddy soon!" Rachel said softly, kneeing in front of her.

"I want Daddy…"  
  
"I know, sweetie… I'm promise I'll take you to see him later…" She told her, she smiled slightly when she saw her calming down slightly.

"Can we see him now?" Matt asked, hopefully.

Rachel looked at Ross, wondering if they should take them to see him or not.

"Yeah, I guess…" Ross nodded slowly, "But we've gotta stop by your house, first and pick a few things up."

"Great! Lets go!!" Daniel said. Ross looked over, to see them already half ay to the door.

"You think this was a good idea?" Rachel whispered to Ross as they headed towards the hospital.

"I hope so.." He replied, as he drove the 'people carrier' with Emma, Adam, Kaydan, Daniel and the twins in the back, while his parents followed in the car with Tom, Matt and Amy.

**__**

XxXxX

"When do you think we should tell them about the baby?" Chandler asked Monica.

"I dunno…I can't believe they haven't worked it out," Monica replied, "we've dropped so many hints."

Both Chandler could reply, the door opened and he saw Ross pop his head around it.

"Hey, your back.." Chandler said, noticing him.

"Yeah and umm…I've brought some visitors…" He informed them, hoping they were okay with him bring their kids in.

"The kids?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah, I hope that's okay…" Ross replied, "they never really gave me a choice.."  
  
Chandler smiled slightly, "Its fine, bring them in."

Ross nodded and disappeared but then returned with a very large crowd.

"DADDY!!!" Amy yelled, running towards the bed. Monica had to stop her from jumping on him, causing him for pain.

"Hey, Kid!!" He smiled at her; he moved over slightly and patted an empty space on the bed.

"Be careful…" Monica told her, as she lifted her up and placed her next to Chandler.

He reached over and pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you!" She told him.

"I missed you too…" He replied, tears shining in his eyes.

"How you feeling, Dad?" Becky asked.

"A lot better, now you all are here.." He told her, hold out his arms to her.

After he hugged everyone else, Rachel leant down again, heisting slightly again, still worried about hurt him.

"Agrrrrrrr!!"

"Oh my god! I'm sorry!" She panicked jumping away from him, again everyone ran over to him concerned.

"Good, that's never going to get old!" He laughed at her.

"I hate you now!!" She sulked, crossing her arms.

Just then the door opened again and Phoebe and Mike walked.

"Okay, so our plan to come when it was quiet isn't going to work…" Phoebe commented, looking around the room.

"Hey, Pheebs!" Chandler grinned.

"I see someone is feeling better…"

"Yeah, I think they've given me something…" He frowned slightly but then shrugged, "Plus, its fun scaring Rachel…."  
  
"Did the hug thing, again?" She asked, Rachel.

"Yes!" She told her, glaring at Chandler, before pulling out a cake box, "Now you don't get your cheesecake."

"How'd you get that so quickly?" He asked, knowing she would have to order it from Chicago.

"I erm…umm.. Found it…" She stuttered, trying to look innocent.

The others in the room stared at her puzzled, none of them knew what the big deal was with the cheesecake was.

"You stole it!!" Chandler grinned, pointing at her accusingly.

"What?!" She gasped, ready to defended herself but she knew there was no point, "Alright, fine!! I did but Mrs. Braverman didn't want it, she just felt it there, lying on her doorstep!"

"Who's Mrs Braverman?" Monica asked confused.

"You know, that old women, who use to live below us?" Chandler told her.

"She's still alive…"  
  
"No, actually…" Rachel said, "but her daughter lives there now…."

"So, let me get this straight…" Ross started, "you drove to your old apartment building just to steal some cheesecake off an old women?"  
  
"She's not that old.." she replied but the others still stared at her, "alright! I know I shouldn't have done it but Chandler's in hospital and I wanted to cheer him up."

"Thanks, Rach!" Chandler grinned at her, approvingly.

"Mom?" Emma said, "you're weird!"

"Hey!!"

"You are, Rach…" Ross agreed.

"What? Oh fine, I don't care!" She replied and then placed the cheesecake next to Chandler's bed.

"What's the big deal with the cheesecake, anyway?" Jack asked.

"Oh, only those two, know…" Phoebe rolled her eyes.

Chandler sighed and reached for the box, once again pain shot for his stomach and chest but he ignored them, "Alright, come on, then…I guess its time for you all to try it…"

Rachel gasped again, making everyone turn and look, "you're letting them in on the secrete?"

"If I don't, my life will be hell…"

She looked at him for a minute before looking at Monica and then nodded in agreement.

Everyone crowed around and took a small bite of the cake.

"Good, isn't it." Rachel said.

"Eh, its okay…" Ross shrugged.

Chandler and Rachel looked at each other, surprised they're reaction, these was the best cheesecake in the world.

"Okay?" Chandler replied.

"Yeah…what's the big deal?" Daniel asked, with the others agreeing.

Rachel snatched the box away, "Okay, if your not going to appreciate this for what it is then stay away!"

Chandler managed a smile small but couldn't say anything because the pain began to get worse, he felt like he was being constantly stabbed in the stomach.

"Chandler, you okay?" Monica asked, noticing how pale he looked.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm fine…" He said quickly, not wanting to worry her or anyone else.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"When you coming home, Daddy?" Amy asked.

"I dunno…soon, I promise.." He told her.

"Good because Uncle Ross sucks at telling stories at night!"

"I do not!" Ross replied, childish.

"Do to!" Amy retorted, "You always have evil men kidnap the princess and the prince save her on a dinosaur!!"

"So, that's a good story!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!!"

"Just think, we have to do this all over again!" Chandler said to Monica, squeezing her hand. Only noticing what he said when everyone fell silent and stared at the couple.

"Ooops…"  
  
"What do you mean by that?!" Phoebe asked, excitedly, "are you pregnant!"

"Phoebe, don't be ridicules…" Rachel told her but then looked curiously at them, "Oh my god! You are aren't you?!"

Monica smiled, "Yeah, I am…"  
  
"What!?" Daniel yelp, "Oh, that's disguising!"

"Excuse me?" Chandler raised an eyebrow at his son.

"I know where Babies come from!" He told them, clearly not happy, "you're my parents, you shouldn't be doing that kind of stuff!"

Adam started to laugh at his cousin before Matt stopped him.

"What you laughing? You forgetting Kaydan is only one year?"

Adam fell silent, thinking about the statement, before looking at Emma and then they both looked at their parents.

"Ewww…" They said in unison.

"Well, I think its great!" Phoebe clapped, running over to them and hugging them at the same time. Chandler bit is lip slightly, trying not to scream out in pain.

"Me too!" Judy added, "Congratulations!"

Everyone began to hug the happy couple but by doing that put Chandler in more pain. Once they had finished congratulating, Chandler lied back down, trying to relaxing, hoping the pain would reduce but it just got worse. His chest tightened, he found it difficult to breath and got an urge to cough but held it in.

He looked around as everyone talked happily about the news but he couldn't concentrate on what they were saying. He wished they weren't there at that moment of time, not wanting them to see him in this state.

"Hey, why don't you kids go down the canteen and get something to eat…" He managed to say, trying to force a smile.

"We can leave without food for a few hours!" Hayley told him, "We want to send time with you."

Chandler smiled at her, closing his eyes, trying to think of another way to get them out of there before they noticed.

Phoebe watched him, seeing the beads of sweat on his forehead and how pale he had turned. She frowned in concern when she noticed him struggling to breath, she exchanged worried glance with Ross and Rachel, who had noticed to.

"Come on, Kids…" Ross said, knowing Chandler didn't want them to see him in that state. "I'm hungry, lets go…"  
  
"But…" Daniel started to protest before his father cut him off.

"Go and get something to eat, I'll be right here when you got back…" He told them. He was relieved when they all head towards the door, with Mike, Ross and his parents. As soon as he heard the door close, he started having a coughing fit.

"Chandler?!" Monica started to panic, "are you okay?"  
  
"Get…a doctor…." He managed between coughs, tears burned in his eyes as the pain came harder and harder.

Monica reached over and brushed them away as Phoebe ran out the room to get help.

Doctor Gibb came running in and before he could say or do anything, he noticed Chandler had started coughing up blood.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave…" He told the girls, pressing a button above Chandler's bed.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Monica said, tears in her eyes.

"Please, Mrs Bing…you'll just get in the way…" He told her, as more Doctors and nurses ran in.

"Mon?" Phoebe and Rachel started pulling her towards the door, "come on, Mon…"

15 minutes later, they were still sat outside and still hadn't heard anything when Ross came back with the kids.

"Hey, what you doing out here?" Daniel asked, noticing them first.

"They won't tell us what's wrong…" Monica stuttered.

"What?!"

"What's going on?" Judy asked her daughter, who began sobbing in Rachel's arms.

"We don't know…" Rachel said tearfully, "He was in pain, he started coughing blood….but we don't know anything else…"

"Oh God…"

An hour later and they still sat in silence outside; waiting for someone to come and tell them what was going on.

Ross rubbed his eyes; he should have noticed something was wrong, maybe now they would know something.

He sprung from his chair when he noticed Dr Gibb walking towards them.

"How's Chandler?" Monica asked, as soon as she saw him.

"Mrs Bing, your husband as been bleeding internally…." The doctor started.

"That's bad, isn't it?" Phoebe stated.

"In some cases…" He nodded slowly, "But we've operate again and managed to stop the bleeding for now…"  
  
"So, he's going to be okay?"

"I'm sorry, it's too early to tell…he's still in a critical condition…" Dr Gibb said slowly, "I'm sorry…"  
  
"Can I see him?" Monica asked, tears gliding down her face.

"Yeah, you can but he's under heavy sudation so he'll not reply…" He told her, "and I'm sorry but only one of you at a time…"

"Okay…"

"I'll show you up…"

Monica followed him, brushing away some of the tears. This wasn't fair, he couldn't die; not now… they were happy, they had a baby on the way, he couldn't die now…….

**__**

Please review and let me know what you think….oh and don't kill me for the ending


	10. Game Over

Hey, thanks for all the reviews, please let me know what you think…oh and don't kill me!

Game Over

Ross kept his eyes glued to the ground; he couldn't look at the coffin that had started to be lowered into the ground. A mixture of emotions washed over him as he heard the sound of the parent's cries as they watched their only son's body come to rest.

As the Priest read a passage out the bible, Ross allowed himself to glance around the small crowd of people. More was expected to turn up but it only seemed like only his parents, a few other family members and some friends managed to make it.

He had asked Monica, Phoebe and Rachel to go with him but they refused, they didn't want to say goodbye. Mike had offered but Ross realised it was because he was going alone and he knew Mike really didn't want to go. Ross had to though, he had to do it for Chandler, he was his best friend.

Today wasn't about Saying Goodbye or paying his respects, he only went because none of them could really believe that it was really over and he needed proof.

After the service had ended, he made his way along the path quickly, not wanting to be stopped by the family and be asked awkward questions. He slowed his pace when a familiar gravestone came into view.

He let a small smile play on his lips as he thought about Joey. He hadn't been to the graveyard in years, thinking Joey wouldn't want his friends hanging around a place like this all the time.

Ross never talked to Joey whenever he was there, it didn't feel right. He would normally just bring some flowers and think about the times they've spent together or if he had someone with him, they'd tell story about Joey.

He knew Chandler use to sit and talk for hours, not bothered about not getting any response.

He bent down and tided up the flowers that lie in front of the grave, the ones Monica had left a few days before.

He sighed, knowing he had to get back to Monica's place, everyone would be there, ready to start the party…or 'the celebration of life' as Monica and Rachel called it.

He turned and walked back down the path towards the car park but after a few paces, he turned and glanced back.

"Rest in Peace, Joe…" He whispered.

****

XxXxX

Ross turned off the engine of his car and looked up and down the street. He leaned his head on the headrest, thinking about everything that had happened. He thought back 20 years, everything was perfect. Chandler and Joey, living in apartment 19, with Monica and Rachel across the hall. Life was much simpler back then, sure he wasn't with Rachel and it was before Monica and Chandler fell in love but they were all together, the six of them.

He didn't regret anything in his life except not being there for Joey, maybe if he was none of this would have happened.

Ross sighed and leant his head against the steering wheel; he couldn't believe everything that had happened over the last couple of weeks. He couldn't accept it was all over….

****

XxXxX

Monica looked at all the food she had prepared for this afternoon, it was important to her that everything was perfect, not for her but for Chandler.

She then glanced around the room, noticing everyone talking quietly to each other. She placed her hand on her stomach; she 4 months pregnant and just started to show. She hated how she had to go to the doctor on her own to check to see if she was actually, she hated that it was Rachel, holding her hand when she had her first scan, it should have been Chandler.

****

XxXxX

Ross let himself into the house, quietly and was startled by Daniel sitting on the stairs.

"Hey, Dan…You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Daniel replied, "Just thinking…"  
  
"Anything you wanna share?"  
  
"Just thinking about everything that's happened," He looked up at his uncle, "I can believe it's all over."  
  
"I know…"

"I mean, a few weeks ago, everything was normal, then some bloke came after Dad…" He continued, "and now it's all over…just like that."  
  
"But it's a good thing its all over."  
  
"Is it?"

Ross opened his mouth to reply but he couldn't think of anything to say.

"I'm going to get a drink…" Daniel stood up, "you want anything?"

"No, no..thanks.." Ross replied as he stood up too and followed him through.

As soon as Ross entered the room, everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Hey, sweetie…" Rachel called over, moving towards him, "how was it?"

"It was okay…" He shrugged, "not many turned up."

"I'm sorry, I didn't go, and "She said to him quietly," I just didn't want to say goodbye to him…"  
  
"Hey, don't worry about!" Ross told her softly, "I didn't either, I just had to go to make sure he was actually dead."  
  
"What were you expecting?" Phoebe asked, wondering over with Mike and Monica, "to jump out and say 'I'm alive, really! Got'cha!"

"No, I mean I still can't believe he's dead, I can't accept its all over."  
  
"I know, what you mean…" They all turned when they heard a man's voice say, as he stopped in the doorway.

"I just don't get how he died…" Rachel said to him confused, "he didn't have that bad of injuries…."

"Apparently, he hit his head and no one noticed…" He said, leaning on the doorframe, "Died of a blood clot…"  
  
"I know, I shouldn't be but I'm happy he's dead!" Monica said, kissing him on the cheek. 

"Me too…" He grinned at her.

Before anyone could say or do anything, Amy came running in with Tom chasing her.

"DADDY!!" She screamed, running into her father's legs, "He's got a spider.."

Chandler smiled and swung his daughter up into his arms. She clung onto him, her arms tightly wrapped around his neck and her face buried in his shoulder.

"Aww, don't worry.." he told her softly, as he watch his son run back outside once he saw his parents, "He's gone now."

She lifted her head and looked around, wanting to make sure herself.

"Will you play with me?" She asked, still slinging onto him.

"Sure…" He grinned at her before heading outside, with his daughter in his arms.

The others all smiled at each as they watched them leave before going off to mingle.

Monica sighed, happily, ready to enjoy the party, celebrating Chandler coming home from the hospital and the news of their baby. She was so glad everything was over with now….

****

XxXxX

"Hey, Joe…" Chandler said, sitting down on the grass in front of the grave again. "I guess you already know about Monica being pregnant again… why do I have a feeling you have something to do with me having 7 kids?"

When Monica was pregnant with Amy, Ross took Chandler aside and gave him another one of his brotherly speeches about not hurting Monica. He had also asked why the hell they had so many kids, obviously not happy about the thought of his little sister and his best friend. Chandler said the first thing that came to mind;  
  
"I think Joey's got something to do with it…He'd find it funny!"

He couldn't help but smiling when he saw Ross' face after he said that, wondering whether or not Chandler was joking or actually believed that or if it was actually true and Joey was behind it somehow.

Chandler sat there for an hour, sometimes talking other times just thinking.

When he stood up, instead of heading towards his car, he walked in the other direction.

He stopped in front of a newer grave, not feeling no emotions what so ever.

'Gary Hilton, beloved Son. Rest in peace.'

Chandler read the description over and over again; Hilton had no one in his life, just his parents.

"Game Over…" He whispered, "I guess I win…"

****

XxX-The End-XxX

Hehehe, come on, you really think I'd kill Chandler?? Please review and let me know what you think. Should I continue with this anymore or do you think I've tortured Chandler enough for one fic…I do.


	11. My Family Epilogue

Hey, thanks for all the reviews!! You asked for this so here it is!

Doggies45, the reason Rachel went with Monica was because Chandler was still in hospital :D.

Llew, you'll be glad to hear that I've already thought of a plot for my next fic :D

Just to warn you, I've had major writer block trying to think up an ending chapter so this is not that good but please review and let me know what you think.

****

My Family- Epilogue

"I thought you gave up?" A voice startled Chandler as he took his first drag of a cigarette, as she snuck up behind him outside in central park.

"Geez..Rachel the scared the hell out of me…" Chandler turned to face her.

"You shouldn't be up to no good then, should you!" She told him, taking the cigarette from his mouth a stubbed it out.

"Okay, we've been through this a few years ago…" Chandler started, looking at the stubbed out cigarette, "this game is not fun!"

"Chandler, why the hell are you smoking again?" She demanded, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Look, Rach, its not that big of a deal…" He told her, looking to the ground.

"Not that big of a deal?" She repeated, "Can you remember how hard it was for you give up?"  
  
"I haven't smoked in 21 years!!" Chandler exclaimed.

"So why start now?" Rachel asked, "Monica's just to have another baby and you wanna smoke?!"

"No!" Chandler ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm not starting again, I just needed the one, today!"

"Why?"

"I dunno…" He sighed, "I'm just stressed."  
  
"You wanna talk about it?" She asked, sitting down on a bench.

"You going to tell Monica?" He replied.

"Depends on what you have to say…"  
  
"Look, its nothing major…I'm just worried."  
  
"About what?"

"About Mon…about the baby…" Chandler sighed, "I mean, the doctor said because of her age, there could be complications."  
  
"Awww, Chandler don't think about it like that!" Rachel told him softly, "Everything is going to be fine."

"What if its not Rach?" He asked, tears in his eyes, "what if I lose her… or the baby…or both of them… I don't think I could handle that!"

"Chandler that's not going to happen!" She told him again, hugging him.

"You're right…I'm sorry…I know everything's going to be fine." He said, offering her a small smile.

"They will be!" She assured him, "Now no more of this talk again, okay? You've gotta be strong for Mon…"

"Yeah I know…" He nodded and then a grin spread crossed his face, "Wow, I can't believe I'm going to be a father again."  
  
"I know…." Rachel smiled, "Who would have thought, Chandler Bing, married to Monica Geller with 6 kids and another one due any day now."

"Not me!" Chandler admitted, "I never thought I would have any of this."

"You never thought you'd be married and have kids?" Rachel asked.

"Nope…never thought I wanted it all," He told her, "but then I got with Monica and that all changed."  
  
"Aww, that's sweet!"

"I know!" Chandler grinned. "Thanks, Rach…"  
  
"What for?" She frowned.

"For listening…" He said, "And for stopping me smoking!"  
  
"No problem! Just don't tell Mon…"

"You think I've got a death wish?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, "with her hormones, she'd kill me."  
  
Rachel laughed, stood up while grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the park's exit. 

"Come on, you can buy me a coffee…"

****

XxXxX

3 days later Chandler sat on the hospital bed next to Monica as she slept. A grin firmly fixed on his face while he had one arm wrapped around his wife and the other holding his newborn baby girl.

Couldn't move his eyes away from her little face, he felt a tear of happiness slide down his face as he watched her yawn slightly and her eyes slowly closing.

He lent down and kissed her forehead before doing the same to Monica.

****

XxXxX

"What did she have? What did she have?" Becky and Hayley jumped up and down, when Judy put the phone down after speaking to Ross.

She smiled at her Grandchildren, "Congratulations you have another sister!"

"YAY a girl!" Amy cheered.

"Ewww a girl!" Tom said at the same time.

"Is she okay?" Daniel asked, knowing about the complications that could happen.

"Your Father said she's perfect!" Judy told him.

"Yeah but he has to say that cos he's Dad…" Matt quipped.

"I'm sure she is perfect!" Jack added.

"Has she got a name?" Hayley asked.

"Ross didn't know…" Judy said, "Apparently, your father ran out shouting he's got another daughter and then ran back…they haven't seen him again."  
  
"Sounds like Dad.." Daniel rolled his eyes.

****

XxXxX

"Hey, can we come in?" Rachel asked, poking her head around the door.

"Yeah, sure.." Monica smiled, quickly glancing up from her daughter in her arms. 

"Oh, she soo cute.." Rachel said, looking down at her.

"Yeah, she's looks like Chandler!" Monica replied, tearfully.

"I don't see it…" Ross looked at the baby and then Chandler. "You sure she's his?"

"Ha ha very funny!" Chandler glared at him.

"Anyway, if I was you, I'd be worried about Adam!" Phoebe added, pushing past him to get a closer look at the baby.

"What's that meant to be mean?" 

"Oh come, you can't see?" She asked, looking around the room, seeing all their confused faces, "He's obviously Chandler's."

"WHAT!" Both Monica and Ross yelped.

"Excuse me?" Chandler asked.

"Say that again!" Rachel insisted.

"Alright, alright…" She held her hands up in defeat, "Just making a observation."

"Phoebe, Adam is Ross' son!" Rachel told her.

"Oh yeah, then who does he get his sense of humour from?" She asked, "He's sarcastic and always telling jokes!"

"I happen to think me and Adam share the same sense of humour!" Ross informed them.

"Yeah, you gotta share it…" Chandler added, "Because you haven't got one…"

The others laughed and Ross opened his mouth to come back with something smart and funny but he couldn't think of anything, so instead did 'The Geller Fist knock.'

Chandler rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his baby girl, his eyes lighting up when he looked at her.

"Can I hold her?" Rachel asked, after a few seconds of silence, all of them just looking her, sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms.

"Sure…" Monica said, carefully placing her in Rachel's arms.

"What's her name?"  
  
"Esther Gabrielle Bing," Monica told her.

"Aww, that's so pretty!" Phoebe said, as Rachel passed the baby to her "How did you come up with that!?"

"Chandler thought of it…" Monica frowned and looked at her husband, "How did you come up with that?"

"Esther means 'Star' and Gabrielle means 'Hero of God'…" He shrugged, "I thought it fitted her."  
  
"It does…" Monica nodded in agreement.

"Why Star?" Ross asked, as he looked down at his new niece as she began to stir.

"Because she's my little Star…" Chandler informed them, taking her off Ross and kissing her on the forehead, "and Gabrielle because while I was stuck in the back of that van, I kept telling myself I couldn't miss out on seeing my child… she saved me…she's my hero."

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Rachel started cry, which set of both Monica and Phoebe.

"Women!" Ross muttered, shyly trying to wipe away the tears in his eyes.

"Are you crying?" Rachel asked him.

"No! I've just go something in my eye!" He insisted.

Chandler looked around at them all and grinned, holding his daughter closer to him, as she drifted back off to sleep.

****

XxXxX

2 Days later, they all sat around the sitting room in The Bing family's house. Chandler stood in the doorway, with a bottle of beer in his hand, looking around.

Monica sat next to Rachel and Phoebe, talking. Daniel sat in an armchair, with Esther in his arms, he had grown very close to everyone in the family over the last couple of days and tried to hold Esther as much as he could, he even offered to change her and feed her. Chandler expected it was because he was nervous about leaving and going to college after the summer. He couldn't believe his son was going to college already, he still remember the day that they had brought _him_ home hospital.

Ross, Matt and Adam sat around the coffee table playing scrabble. Ross couldn't work out was why he was losing to his 14 year old nephew and his 15 year old son. What he didn't know was that the boys were passing each other letters, under the table without Ross noticing.

Tom, Amy and Kaydan sat with Mike watching the lion king for the 3rd time that day, while the twins, Emma and Ryan all sat quietly in the corner talking amongst themselves.

Chandler eyes fell on a picture just above the fireplace. It was one that was taken on Christmas years ago; it was just of him and Joey. They both had their arms wrapped around each other.

Chandler couldn't help but smile at the memory of that Christmas. It was the year they had gone with Phoebe to meet her Dad and never had time to go Christmas shopping, ending having to buy everyone's presents from the gas station. They were so displeased with their gifts that they all refused to have their picture taken with them. They didn't care, that it just them though, they were best friends.

"Hey, what you doing over here on your own?" Monica asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Just thinking…"

"About?"

He looked around the room again, "My family…"  
  
She smiled and then kissed him softly.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"For everything…" She replied, "for giving _me _a family…"  
  
"Well, I guess I better thank you too then.." Chandler replied, then leaned down and kissed her.

"Oh get a room!" Phoebe yelled over.

"Excuse me, this is my house!" Chandler stated.

"Yeah, and she's my Mom!" Daniel added.

"And my sister!" Ross called over.

"So?" He looked innocently at them all, "Esther actually told me earlier that she wanted a little baby brother or sister…so…you know…"

Chandler had to quickly dive out the way as various objects were thrown at him.

"What?!" He asked them.

"I think they're trying to tell you that 7 kids are enough." Monica pointed out as she walked back over the Rachel and Phoebe.

"Yeah, maybe we do have a big enough family…" Chandler nodded still grinning.

They all looked at him for a moment, slightly confused by his behaviour before tuning back to what they were doing.

"And I wouldn't change it for the world!" He muttered and looked back at the picture of him and Joey. He raised his bottle in a silent toast to Joey before heading over and joining Monica.

XxX--The End--XxX

That's it, it's finally finished. Please review.


End file.
